


Winter Enterprise

by CathrineBush, Star_Trek_2016



Category: First Avenger Winter Soldier, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>При транспортации на неизвестную планету класса М Джеймс Кирк оказывается в месте, куда падает с поезда Баки Барнс. Вместе с ним попадает в плен к Гидре и в проект суперсолдат. А Спок и Маккой пытаются его спасти. Впрочем, ничего нового...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фика родилась благодаря артеру. Кроссовер Зимнего Солдата и Трека. Очень много мата. Много гейской драмы. Вы предупреждены.

Ионная буря выносит «Энтерпрайз» в неизвестное звездное пространство. Пока Скотти и его сотрудники латают повреждения корпуса и чинят вышедшие из строя системы, Джим смотрит на безымянную планету класса М, на орбите которой они находятся уже несколько корабельных суток. Альфа-смена кончилась час назад, но на обзорной площадке нет никого, кто смог бы его потревожить или отвлечь. Он скрещивает руки за спиной, неосознанно копируя любимый жест Спока — видимо, его присутствие рядом на протяжении столь долгого времени дает свои результаты даже для эмоционального человека. Иногда Джим думает, что быть вулканцем, способным контролировать собственные эмоции и держать разум спокойным, прекрасно. Но когда он ожидает от Спока хотя бы какой-то отклик, а в ответ получает лишь вопросительно изогнутую бровь и укоризненное молчание, хочется зарычать и начать биться головой о переборку. С другой стороны, им никогда не бывает скучно. Они идеально друг друга дополняют и понимают с полуслова. Возможно, это все из-за той связи, возникшей после всех мелдингов, которые проводил Спок в минуты крайней необходимости. Сложно сказать, на что похожа связь — но Джим иногда ощущает легкое касание к собственному разуму, и это успокаивает.  
  
Он поворачивается на звук шагов, встречая Спока улыбкой:  
  
— Коммандер, я как раз вспоминал о вас, глядя на эту планету. Отчеты готовы?  
  
— Да, капитан, — он скрещивает руки за спиной, превращаясь в зеркальную копию самого Джима. — На поверхности не обнаружены формы жизни. По первичному анализу, планета не представляет опасности для высадки исследовательской группы, однако…  
  
— Отлично! Реши, кто из твоих сотрудников отправится в первой группе, а я свяжусь с Боунзом, — Джим уже предвкушает прогулку по незнакомой местности. Все-таки заниматься картографированием звезд или патрулированием в спокойном секторе слишком занудно для его разума, жаждущего приключений.  
  
— Капитан, не думаю, что стоит отправлять десант прямо сейчас. На поверхности планеты обнаружено необъяснимое электромагнитное излучение, на которое наши зонды реагируют некорректно. Я вынужден настаивать на отсрочке миссии, пока мы не поймем их природу, — Спок бесстрастно смотрит на Джима и никак не реагирует на его тяжелый вздох.  
  
— Сколько времени займет исследование? — тот мысленно переключается на подготовку к унылой альфа-смене, на которой не будет ничего интереснее очередной стопки паддов с отчетами глав служб «Энтерпрайз».  
  
В такие моменты: когда не происходит ничего сумасшедшего, никто не пытается умереть, или не требуется спасать очередную нацию, — Джим иногда ловит себя на мысли, что расходует свой потенциал зря. А потом вспоминает о гибели Вулкана, о Хане и других неприятностях, в которые он изящно втягивал весь экипаж своего корабля. И с подобной рутиной становится проще мириться.  
  
— Мы будем наблюдать за этим явлением еще сутки. Завтра я смогу ответить вам точно, — Спок наверняка замечает его недовольство по опущенным уголкам губ. Но, разумеется, не может позволить Джиму спуститься на поверхность при наличии гипотетической угрозы неизвестной природы.  
  
Он слишком ценит то доверие, что есть между ними. Джим уверен, что чувства оказывают влияние на человеческую половину Спока, иногда мешая ему беспристрастно и объективно оценивать решения Джима. Но Спок совершенно точно не даст ему рисковать собой.   
  
Но вот все распоряжения сотрудникам отданы, бета-смена успешно занимается исследованием атмосферы планеты, и Джим идет чуть впереди Спока, чувствуя спиной даже мимолетный взгляд. Ему иррационально хочется, чтобы Спок проявил чувства, пригладил растрепанные светлые волосы ладонью — но этот порыв приходится задавить в себе с едва слышным вздохом. Джим лишь улыбается Споку, обернувшись на мгновение, и продолжает обдумывать судьбу своего корабля и экипажа.  
  
Боунз присоединяется к ним за ужином в офицерской столовой, двигает поднос Джима в сторону и садится рядом.  
  
— Спок сообщил, что завтра можно будет отправить группу на поверхность планеты. Выберешь, кто из твоих пойдет со мной, Боунз?  
  
— Капитан, я же сказал, что миссия откладывается, пока научный отдел не закончит исследование аномалии, — Спок едва заметно хмурится, доедая овощное рагу, и Джим предполагает, что именно с таким выражением лица Спок отвлекается на оценку возможности связать Джима, чтобы тот не нарушил его рекомендации.  
  
— Это мелочи. Ты же сказал, что завтра вы закончите. А ты никогда не ошибаешься, — Джим улыбается немного заискивающе, хоть и знает прекрасно, что со Споком это не сработает.  
  
— Доктор Маккой, считаю, что вы также должны узнать, что на поверхности планеты обнаружена магнитная аномалия неизвестной природы, изучением которой сейчас занимается научный отдел. Высадка отложена до момента окончания исследований. Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я буду ему нянькой, ты ошибаешься. Я врач, а не воспитатель детского сада, — Боунз недовольно хмурится, и сложно понять, то ли он негодует на Спока, то ли просто не в восторге от реплицированной еды.  
  
— Капитан нуждается не в воспитателе, но в друге. А вы, если судить по человеческим установкам, самый близкий к этому понятию человек.  
  
— Остроухий гоблин... Будешь меня еще учить.  
  
— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы все-таки сумеете перестать грызться, как кошка с собакой, — усмехается Джим привычному диалогу между безразличным вулканцем и ворчливым доктором.  
  
— Боюсь, капитан, скорее вы перестанете рисковать собой напрасно, чем доктор согласится прекратить оскорблять меня. Каждая подобная реплика доставляет ему нескрываемое удовольствие, но я считаю это приемлемым. Теперь.  
  
— О, так это большой шаг вперед, коммандер, — Джиму очень сложно удержаться от иронии в голосе, но кажется, он справляется.  
  
— Несомненно. После ряда экспериментов я выяснил…  
  
— Так, это уже перебор. Джим, ты слышал? _После ряда экспериментов,_ — Боунз передразнивает Спока и встает из-за стола, резко отодвинув от себя поднос. — Не сочтите за оскорбление, коммандер, но где угодно лучше, чем рядом с вами, — в его голосе четче звучат нотки южного акцента. Он выходит из столовой, чеканя шаг.  
  
— Это было грубо, Спок, — Джим смотрит на Спока укоризненно, а тот возвращается к ужину, будто не довел только что СМО до белого каления несколькими бестактными замечаниями. Ну да что ж с ним поделаешь… — Как ты относишься к партии в шахматы? Еще слишком рано, чтобы возвращаться в каюту.  
  
— Положительно. Но смею напомнить, что для полноценного отдыха вам требуется восемь часов сна.  
  
— Да-да, мы с тобой уже это обсуждали десять тысяч раз. Ты не устал повторяться?  
  
— Если бы вы сделали правильные выводы в первый раз, мне бы не пришлось вспоминать об этом каждую третью смену.  
  
— Готов поклясться, это был сарказм, — Джим дружелюбно хлопает Спока по плечу и идет из столовой в их общий кабинет, где они проводят большую часть времени вне рабочих смен.  
  
Может быть, если занять свой мозг работой, он не заметит, как настанет время высадки на поверхность?  
  


***

  
  
Половину следующей альфа-смены Джим сидит в своем кресле на мостике в ожидании, когда будет закончено изучение чертовой аномалии, чтобы наконец можно было размяться на поверхности, и украдкой рассматривает Спока, занятого у своей консоли. Он понимает, что требовать отчет каждые пятнадцать минут глупо, поэтому фокусирует свое внимание на стопках паддов в руках старшины.  
  
— Джим, так мне готовить своих сотрудников к высадке? — Боунз появляется на мостике, когда он уже совсем не знает, чем себя занять.  
  
— Коммандер, готов ли отчет? — Джим рад появившейся возможности дернуть Спока: все время с начала смены тот подчеркнуто не обращал на него внимания.  
  
— Да, капитан. Отчет был готов час назад, — Спок поворачивается к ним, игнорируя удивленно-возмущенный взгляд Джима.  
  
— И ты не сообщил об этом по весьма веской причине?  
  
— Именно. Я перепроверял результаты, потому что они… неоднозначны.  
  
— Мне кажется, или ты действительно не уверен в своем ответе? — Джим вопросительно выгибает бровь, а Спок подходит к его креслу, скрещивая руки за спиной.  
  
— Вы слишком радуетесь, когда я в чем-то не уверен или ошибаюсь. Это нелогично, капитан.  
  
— Такова человеческая природа, коммандер. Так что там с аномалией? Мы можем спуститься на поверхность?  
  
— Как я уже сказал, результаты противоречивы. Я прошу отсрочить высадку еще на сутки, — Спок выглядит настороженным, но Джим решительно игнорирует этот факт.  
  
— Коммандер, мы не можем торчать здесь еще сутки. Вот-вот поступит очередной приказ от командования, и они будут очень удивлены, что мы до сих пор на орбите никому не известной далекой планетки.  
  
И это практически правда. В конце концов, с ними обязательно свяжутся… как только инженеры починят системы связи.  
  
— В таком случае, вы не должны участвовать в десанте, — Спок старательно игнорирует выражение веселого изумления на лице Джима. — Это слишком опасно.  
  
— Спок, расслабься. Все будет отлично, — он поворачивается к Боунзу. — Собирай своих. Высадка через десять минут. Мистер Спок, примите мостик.  
  
— Да, капитан, — Спок смотрит, как Джим заходит в турболифт, и не пытается больше отговорить его, хотя и очень хочется.  
  


***

  
  
Через десять минут в транспортаторной становится тесновато. Группа высадки довольно внушительная: сотрудники научного отдела, медблока, капитан и несколько людей службы безопасности. Скотти смотрит на расслабившийся экипаж недовольно, особенно на Джима. Все ведут себя так, будто спускаются в увольнительную, а не на исследовательскую миссию — но не его дело напоминать об этом. Первая часть группы транспортируется без проблем, сразу же отчитываясь и ожидая оставшуюся половину.  
  
— Капитан, вас вызывает доктор Маккой, — голос Ухуры останавливает Кирка, когда он уже стоит одной ногой на поверхности транспортатора. Джим тут же разворачивается и включает коммуникатор.  
  
— Передайте ему, что я сейчас буду, лейтенант, — он выходит из помещения резким шагом, и Скотти готов поклясться, что слышал недовольное чертыхание и оскорбления «этого перестраховщика», который вновь хочет «испортить ему жизнь».  
  
Он жмет плечами и включает транспортацию оставшейся группы. Стоит только им раствориться в золотом сиянии, как Джим возвращается обратно в отсек, еще более недовольный, чем несколькими минутами ранее. Скотти не задает никаких вопросов, повинуется кивку и включает транспортацию. Только секундами позже замечает изменившиеся данные приборов и недоуменно хмурится. Он включает связь:  
  
— Транспортаторная мостику.  
  
— Говорите, мистер Скотт, — голос Спока спокоен, как и всегда.  
  
— Транспортация группы завершена. Капитан также спустился на поверхность, — он смотрит на приборы, вновь сменившие свои значения на изначальные. — Но я не понимаю. Аппаратура, видимо, вышла из строя.  
  
— Что это значит, мистер Скотт?  
  
— Это значит, что они скакнули по шкале к диаметрально противоположному значению и вернулись обратно, сэр. Будто по координатам транспортации в какой-то момент времени оказалось совсем другое место. С другой температурой, составом атмосферы, ветром.  
  
— Кого-то транспортировали в момент скачка? — Скотти уверен, что Спок напрягся, но это, скорее, интуитивное ощущение.  
  
— Капитана, сэр. Я транспортировал капитана. Думаете, возникли какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Сейчас узнаем, мистер Скотт.  
  


***

  
  
Спок отключается и смотрит на свою ладонь, вцепившуюся в подлокотник капитанского кресла. Усилием воли разжимает пальцы и поворачивается к Ухуре.  
  
— Лейтенант, свяжитесь с капитаном.  
  
— Его коммуникатор недоступен, коммандер, — она ожидает следующего указания, а Спок продумывает вероятность неудачного стечения обстоятельств.  
  
— Вызовите старшего офицера по безопасности, пусть сообщит, кто из его людей спустился на поверхность. Свяжитесь с кем-то из них. Нам необходимо узнать, что с капитаном.  
  
Несколько секунд, пока Ухура молчит, он барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику, только потом одергивая себя. Все-таки он тоже за время рядом с Джимом «заразился» нелепыми человеческими привычками.  
  
— Коммандер, энсин Дэвис утверждает, что капитан не транспортировался на поверхность, — она недоуменно смотрит на Спока. И тот еще никогда не был так расстроен из-за собственной правоты.  
  
Очевидно, что Джим попал в ту самую аномалию, которую они обнаружили на планете. С неизученными свойствами, с нестабильностью внутри и изменяющимися данными за секунды. Один.  
  
— Лейтенант, вызовите доктора Маккоя и мистера Скотта в комнату совещаний. Мистер Сулу, примите мостик.  
  
Спок едва слышит согласие и заходит в турболифт, тщательно подбирает слова, чтобы сообщить о пропаже капитана — но все равно предполагает, что доктор не сдержится и, как обычно, станет его оскорблять. Ведь это именно он не удержал Джима от высадки.  
  
Оба офицера уже ждут его в помещении.  
  
— Неужели вы так быстро соскучились по мне, коммандер? — доктор привычно хмурится, недовольный тем, что его оторвали от исследований.  
  
— Нет, доктор. Капитан попал в аномалию, о которой я вас предупреждал. И теперь необходимо придумать, как вернуть его обратно. На поверхности той планеты, где сейчас находится наша группа, его нет. Где он, как с ним связаться, все ли с ним в порядке — этой информацией я не обладаю.  
  
— Ты? Не знаешь? Такого не может быть, — доктор фыркает, но лицо его странно бледнеет.  
  
— Уймите свой сарказм, доктор. Сейчас неподходящий для него момент. Мистер Скотт, мне нужно, чтобы вы проверили работу всех систем. Возможно, неполадки с аппаратурой помогут вернуть капитана. Доктор, от вас я хочу, чтобы вы находились в состоянии готовности. Я не уверен, что капитан не пострадает за время нахождения неизвестно где.  
  
— Это и дураку понятно. Вы пытались отследить Джима по маячку, что я ввел ему вместе с вакциной при последнем осмотре?  
  
— Вы ввели капитану отслеживающее устройство? — Спок выгибает бровь, не зная, то ли злиться, то радоваться предусмотрительности Маккоя.  
  
— Да, доктор. Я пытался поймать его сигнал, но Джим будто сквозь землю провалился, — мистер Скотт ерошит собственные волосы беспомощным жестом.  
  
— Советую вернуться к вашим обязанностям, офицеры. И по возможности необходимо успокоить экипаж. Нельзя допустить возникновения волнений, — самоконтроль дается Споку тяжелее обычного — он лишь надеется, что это незаметно со стороны.  
  
— Как скажете, коммандер, — доктор смеривает его нечитаемым взглядом и выходит из зала следом за мистером Скоттом, оставляя Спока в одиночестве.  
  
Он пытается нащупать ту слабую связь, что есть между ним и Джимом, но ощущает только тьму, сквозь которую ему не пробраться. Кажется, ему следует придумать несколько способов, как отвлечься от расчета вероятности гибели Джима.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Джим собирается из золотистых искр, ветер швыряет ему в лицо пригоршню ледяного снега, обжигающего кожу холодными иголками. Мозг отказывается воспринимать окружающую действительность, но Джим проваливается в глубокий снег почти по колено, а с губ срывается отборная ругань, недостойная капитана звездолета. Под не предназначенную для низких температур форменку мгновенно пробирается мороз, и Джим ежится.  
  
Он готов поклясться, что Спок говорил о двадцати градусах тепла на планете. Но окружающие заносы снега, деревья, укрытые белоснежными шапками, и горы, возносящиеся ввысь прямо перед ним, прямо кричат об ошибочности полученных сведений. Правда Джим вспоминает, что ни от кого из исследовательской группы не поступило жалоб с момента транспортации, а значит, это лишь ему повезло как утопленнику. Скорее всего, он попал в ту самую аномалию, о которой его предупреждал Спок.  
  


  
  
Коммуникатор не подает признаков жизни, и это еще один повод смачно выругаться. Джим осматривается по сторонам, убирая бесполезную технику обратно на пояс. Вокруг слишком тихо, замолкает даже ветер, который так дружелюбно встретил его несколько минут назад. Нетронутая поверхность снега намекает на то, что рядом нет никого из его команды. Он очутился один хрен знает где и совершенно не знает, как ему выбраться отсюда. Как выжить без теплой одежды, без еды и понимания, что делать дальше. Джим поверяет фазер — работает. Но пока от него нет никакого толка.  
  
Вокруг оглушающая тишина. Нет привычного гудения двигателей «Энтерпрайз». Нет ворчания Боунза за плечом. Нет занудных придирок Спока. Нет ничего. Только быстро сгущающаяся темнота, составляющая резкий контраст с белизной снега, и тишина, звенящая в ушах.  
  
Холод пробирается до самых костей, сковывая все тело. Джим понимает, что стоять на месте нельзя, и беспомощно делает шаг в сторону. Понятия не имеет, куда именно, но главное двигаться. Ноги проваливаются в снег до колен, идти тяжело, но он упрямо бредет вперед, пряча руки в рукавах.  
  
Пейзаж вокруг не меняется со временем — все те же горы, вспарывающие своими пиками небо с яркими точками звезд. Джим замирает на месте, глядя наверх с ужасом.  
  
 _Он не узнает этих звезд._  
  
По спине идет волна дрожи, и он не знает, от холода это или от понимания масштаба проблемы, в которую он влез своей задницей с грациозностью рогатого животного. Спок был прав. Спок _всегда_ прав. И сейчас он признал бы все свои грехи и ошибки, если бы только у него была такая возможность.  
  
Ладно, Джим, соберись. Спок никогда не позволит тебе сдохнуть. Надо просто потерпеть, и ты увидишь перед собой фигуры, появляющиеся из золотистого сияния.  
  
Спок осмотрит его внимательным взглядом, отмечая все повреждения. Скотти эмоционально хлопнет в ладоши, от волнения собьется на свой родной диалект, глотая половину гласных, и будет сверкать глазами. А Боунз сразу же всадит ему пару гипо в шею, не переставая отчитывать его за дурость и самоуправство. Джим даже простит нарушение субординации, только бы скорее увидеть их. Рядом.  
  
Он не знает, сколько времени предается подобным мечтаниям, но чувствует только мокрый снег под пальцами и как слипаются глаза. Он стоит на коленях, осев, у него нет сил, чтобы двигаться дальше, хочется лечь и заснуть. Джим с трудом поднимает веки, он почти не чувствует рук и ног. Только приятное отупение. Говорит себе, что приляжет всего на секунду. Откинуться на спину так легко. Самое простое движение на свете. Просто смотреть на незнакомые звезды, пытаясь увидеть хотя бы что-то, что вспыхнет огнем воспоминания в одеревеневшем мозгу. Глаза слипаются, и он идет на уступку сам себе.  
  
 _Всего минуточку, Спок. Я полежу минуту и пойду дальше._  
  
Там, где раньше было тепло связи, больше нет ничего.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Джим открывает глаза, ничего не меняется: звезды на том же месте, что и прежде. Только он уверен, что слышал чей-то стон. И именно из-за него и очнулся. Пальцы почти не гнутся, а одеревеневшее тело не слушается, но он дышит на руки, пытаясь согреть их хоть как-то, и поднимается. Джим уверен, что должен попытаться соорудить хоть какое-то убежище, но рядом нет ничего подходящего для укрытия, поэтому он просто бредет в том направлении, откуда ему слышались звуки.  
  
Время тянется, словно резиновое. Он перестает ориентироваться в том, сколько времени находится на этой планете — чувствует лишь, что если не придумает выход в ближайшее время, то ляжет на снег и уснет счастливый. Но он вновь слышит стон, полный боли, и откуда-то появляются силы: он движется в правильном направлении и через несколько минут видит темнеющую неясную конструкцию из металла, ярко выделяющуюся на фоне белого снега. Высокая, похожая на мост из прошлого Земли, когда люди ездили в дребезжащих поездах на топливе из древесного угля. Он мигает, будто опасаясь, что это мираж, но мост все так же высится перед ним. Уже позже он замечает чернеющие пятна в снегу, рядом с одной из опор. Ветки деревьев обломаны с одной стороны, ровный наст вспахан чем-то тяжелым, а провалы усыпаны кусками сучьев и иголками с ближайших сосен.  
  
Звуки доносятся как раз от этих темнеющих провалов в снегу. Джим пробирается вперед, прилагая все свои запасы сил. Кажется, что он держится на одном упрямстве, но того у него в избытке. Он проходит мимо ободранного ствола сосны, с которого сорвана кора, обнажившая беззащитное нутро. Древесина словно измазана какой-то темной жидкостью, но от снега не слишком много света, и Джим думает, что ему кажется. Вот, у корней, самый глубокий провал. Снег слишком сильно примят и частично протаял до самой чернеющей земли. Теперь уже нет сомнений: на него пролили много горячей и бурой жидкости, и дорожка из этих капель тянется дальше, прочь от этого места.  
  
Он сглатывает слюну, ежась на вновь поднявшемся ветру. Его тело стремительно исчерпывает свои небольшие запасы, и кажется, что он вот-вот рухнет. Видимо, держится лишь из-за сыворотки из крови Хана. Джим подходит ближе к последней из ям — в ней лежит человек. Кажется, что он не дышит — но тут же раздается стон, полный боли.  
  
Джим падает на колени рядом, прикладывая пальцы ко лбу неизвестного и почти обжигаясь. Фаланги начинает покалывать, будто он только что сунул руку под струю горячей воды. Он растерян и не знает, что делать, особенно, когда человек распахивает светлые глаза и смотрит прямо на Джима.  
  
— Стив… Ты нашел меня, — он цепляется за рукав форменки, а Джим теряет дар речи, переводя беспомощный взгляд с чужой ладони на своем плече обратно на лицо незнакомца.  
  
— Я не Стив, — его голос срывается на хрип, горло немилосердно дерет морозным воздухом, но он пытается понять, что же не так с этим человеком.  
  
— Почему я не чувствую свою руку, Стиви? — он дышит загнано, а Джим смотрит на его левое плечо, понимая, что там лишь обрывки солдатской формы старого образца. А руки нет. Он пытается не паниковать и склоняется, изучающе глядя на культю, из которой даже кровь уже почти не сочится. Слишком холодно для кровотечения, но ошметки сухожилий и порванных мышц все равно заставляют его желудок сжаться в спазме отвращения.  
  


  
  
— Приятель, у тебя нет руки, — Джим бледнеет и чувствует, как на лбу выступают капли пота, несмотря на мороз вокруг. — Как ты здесь оказался? — он тянется к своему рукаву, пытаясь оторвать кусок ткани непослушными пальцами. Получается далеко не с первой попытки.  
  
— Поезд, — незнакомец хрипит, когда Джим пытается приподнять тяжелое тело. — Ты же был со мной, Стив. Поэтому ты вернулся? Спасти меня? Мой маленький Стиви. Капитан Америка. Спаситель угнетенных, — он заходится в приступе кашля, и Джим отчетливо слышит хрип, исходящий из его груди. Боунз бы сказал, что это дерьмовый звук. Только у них вся ситуация дерьмовая от начала до конца, и пальцы его дрожат не только от холода, но и от ужаса.  
  
Он все-таки отрывает часть собственного рукава и перематывает обрубок руки незнакомцу, потерявшему сознание от боли. Наверное, это даже хорошо: Джим не хочет слышать этот вой. Ему кажется, умереть без сознания предпочтительнее, чем заснуть, понимая, что вот-вот окоченеешь от холода. Просто потому что отсюда нет никакого выхода. В горах, без убежища, без тепла, с инвалидом, свалившимся с какого-то поезда и потерявшим руку, у него нет шансов. Скотти и Спок должны были объявиться давным-давно, но он все еще здесь.  
  
У Джима нет сил, чтобы встать и двигаться дальше. Адреналин схлынул, оставив после себя лишь усталость и приятное отупение. Он не чувствует замерзших щек, не чувствует ветра, вновь швыряющего снежную крошку прямо в окоченевшее лицо. Не замечает ног, потерявших чувствительность от долгого сидения в одной позе. Джим склоняется вперед, утыкаясь лбом в заиндевевшую ткань формы незнакомца, пропитавшуюся кровью. Он хочет прикрыть того от порывов ветра в его последние минуты.  
  
Но больше всего ему хочется вновь ощутить тепло. Такое же, какое раньше дарил Спок, когда они входили в мелдинг.  
  
Джим закрывает глаза и тянется разумом к Споку. Не знает, что хочет сказать, но просто желает почувствовать его. И кажется, что перед тем, как потерять сознание, связь вспыхивает огнем — только поздно. Его поглощает темнота.  
  


***

  
  
Спок слышит раздражающий звонок двери, но только морщится, не желая отвлекаться. Его сознание полностью сосредоточено на восстановлении связи с Джимом, где бы он ни был. Сбиться сейчас — значит потерять весь прогресс. Он только смог дотянуться до разума, но проклятый сигнал не унимается ни на секунду, и Спок открывает глаза, разминая затекшие от долгого нахождения в одной позе мышцы.  
  
— Входите, — он смотрит на ступившего внутрь Маккоя и вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
  
Они оба выглядят измотанными — они сутки провели на ногах. Спок не спал вовсе, а Маккой подремал несколько часов на диване в своем кабинете. И если Спок ходил кругами вокруг мистера Скотта, то доктор, вероятнее всего, просто изводил себя бесполезными переживаниями, не в силах сосредоточиться на своих непосредственных обязанностях. С момента пропажи Джима «Энтерпрайз» будто замирает. Каждый член экипажа выглядит так, словно его ближайший родственник при смерти — и, наверное, так оно и есть. То, что Спок успел ухватить через связь, его пугает.  
  
— Можешь не сверлить меня глазами. Я пришел сюда как врач, — Маккой подходит ближе, а Спок поднимается на ноги, позволяя просканировать себя трикодером. — Тебе надо поспать.  
  
— Доктор, мне достаточно несколько часов медитации. Я только что ее как раз завершил, — он скрещивает руки за спиной, выпрямляясь. Маккой смотрит на него скептически.  
  
— Если я на тебя дуну, ты развалишься, — он вновь переводит взгляд на экран трикодера, изучая показатели, а Спок выгибает бровь — от усталости он забывает о странных человеческих фразеологизмах.  
  
— У вас не получится добиться этого, с какой бы силой вы ни дули, доктор, — Спок не реагирует на то, как Маккой демонстративно закатывает глаза: долгие годы рядом научили его игнорировать подобные порывы, лишенные логики, что у Джима, что у доктора. В основном, он просто делает исключение для тех, кто действительно стал ему близок.  
  
Именно поэтому он так спокойно реагирует на беспокойство Маккоя — просто потому, что тот имеет право.  
  
— Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я. Либо ты спишь четыре часа до альфа-смены, либо я отстраняю тебя от должности и.о. капитана, — хмуро смотрит на него доктор.  
  
— У вас нет для этого полномочий, — он вполне уверен в своей правоте, а по лицу Маккоя видно, что тот едва сдерживается от желания почесать кулак о его скулу.  
  
— Данные трикодера говорят о твоей усталости. Как думаешь, сможешь ли ты адекватно реагировать на чрезвычайную ситуацию в случае ее возникновения? Или ты готов рисковать жизнями четырех сотен человек из-за собственного ослиного упрямства? — это последний аргумент в арсенале Маккоя, и кажется, что Спок принимает его, несмотря на оскорбление.  
  
— Вероятно, вы правы, доктор.  
  
— Конечно, я прав. Из нас двоих именно я СМО, а не ты. А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и ложись спать, — он щурится подозрительно, но не остается, чтобы проверить, последует ли Спок его указаниям — выходит из каюты, устало вздыхая.  
  
Спок рассчитывает, что Маккой отправится в свою каюту: ему тоже надо отдохнуть. Чуть больше нескольких часов на чуть более удобном месте. Например, в собственной постели. Но наверняка беспокойство за Джима не оставит его ни на секунду.  
  


***

  
  
В штабе — радость пополам с некоторой долей печали. С одной стороны, очень и очень хреново, что доктора Золу все же схватили. С другой — совершенно неожиданно и невероятно: нашелся объект семнадцать. Поврежденный (Людвиг лично видел, как мужчину с оторванной рукой патруль тащил по коридорам, словно мешок с картофелем), но, что удивительно, живой. Видимо, сыворотка Золы все же действует. Вдвойне же радостно в штабе от того, что вместо одного объекта они получили в свое распоряжение аж двоих. Причем патрульные по всем углам и кулуарам не уставали рассказывать о том, что с высоты одного из пиков увидели странные огни: по ним и нашли свою пропажу.  
  
— Говорю тебе, Грубер, там все ка-а-а-ак засветится! — патрульный таращит глаза, разводит руки для пущего эффекта. — Ну мы — бегом туда. Метель — просто кошмарная. А их, представляешь, двое! Маркус вон чуть не обделался от радости, когда признал семнадцатого. Думал, повышение теперь точно будет.  
  
Людвиг строит кислую мину, давая себе зарок с патрулем больше не общаться: понятно же, что всякие огоньки в ночи — это просто кто-то перемерз, как минимум.  
  
  
В штабе теперь странно. Второй пленник молчит. Семнадцатый — нет. Боли от оторванной руки вызвали бред и лихорадку, и пустынные коридоры медицинского крыла штаба постоянно заполнены его глухими стонами или, еще хуже, почти животным воем. Медсестра, меняющая ему повязки, говорит — обезболивающие из-за сыворотки Золы не действуют.  
  
Людвиг вторую смену в карауле у камеры пленников и никак не возьмет в толк, какого же черта их оставили вдвоем. Второй мужчина — здоровый, молодой. Смотрит мрачно, терпит все пытки и молчит. Почти перед самым рассветом, очень сильно напрягая слух, Грубер слышит, как этот мужчина говорит что-то очень тихо. Успокаивающе? Но заглянешь в камеру — молчит и напряженно смотрит. Словно дикий зверь, сверкает яркими синими глазами из того угла камеры, в котором находится койка находящегося в бреду семнадцатого.  
  
Допросы третьей степени начинаются к концу первой недели. Если с семнадцатым всем работать уже знакомо и понятно, то второй — загадка. Врачи шушукаются по углам на своем непонятном языке, не таясь охраны. Из их бормотания Людвиг понимает только одно: светловолосому упрямцу дали шестнадцатый номер, взамен того, что умер три недели назад под действием сыворотки.  
  
Час ночи.  
  
— Эй, ты как?  
  
Тишина снова растекается по коридорам. Людвиг напрягается и старается двигаться максимально тихо, чтобы не спугнуть. Но в камере снова — тишина. Семнадцатый уже несколько дней как молчит, когда его приводят из процедурной. Заглянешь — сидит на койке и смотрит в стенку пустым взглядом, жуя нижнюю губу.  
  
— Стив? — голос совсем тихий, сиплый и надтреснутый.  
  
— Проклятье… Нет, ты забыл. Я — Джим.  
  
— Джим? Я — Джим. Но меня так никто не зовет.  
  
— Да нет же, послушай… И ты Джим, и я — Джим. Вспоминай.  
  
Грубер слышит этот диалог уже в пятый, кажется, раз. И с каждым долбаным разом мороз по позвоночнику пробирает все сильнее.  
  
— Снег, помнишь?  
  
Тишина снова опускается на коридор. Пара минут и из-за угла показывается заспанная физиономия дежурного врача.  
  
— Эй, Грубер! — Людвиг подбирается, вытягивается в струнку. — Доклад?  
  
— Все спокойно, сэр, — отзывается Людвиг, вздергивая подбородок и глядя прямо перед собой.  
  
— Ага… ну молодец. Зови, если что, — врач зевает во весь рот и удаляется, Людвиг выдыхает и снова замирает на посту.  
  
  
— Черт бы его побрал! — один из врачей (Филлипс?) досадливо трясет окровавленной ладонью, выходя из процедурной. — Ничто не берет. Что у этого парня с кровью — поди разбери. Совершенно дикий состав. Еще и кусается, ты видел?  
  
Второй врач досадливо морщится и прикрывает дверь, из-за которой слышны звуки ударов и глухие стоны.  
  
— Эй, ты! — второй врач манит Грубера пальцем. — Иди, помоги Ланцу. Не перестарайтесь только. Мы через час вернемся.  
  
Шестнадцатый как-то криво сидит в кресле, неловко запрокинув назад голову. Ланц, здоровенный детина из караула процедурной, тяжело дышит и нависает над ним.  
  
— Говори, мразь.  
  
— ЮСС «Энтерпрайз» НЦЦ семнадцать ноль один, капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — зло шипит шестнадцатый, с явным трудом отрывает голову от подголовника и сплевывает кровь. Поразительный цвет глаз все же.  
  
Удивительно яркий и пронзительный.  
  
— Лучше бы ты сказал все мне. Когда вернутся белые халаты — пожалеешь, что вообще жив до сих пор, — Ланц со всей силы впечатывает пятку в босую ступню шестнадцатого. Тот стискивает кулаки, пытается вырваться из фиксирующих ремней, но тщетно. Вокруг заходится писком непонятная аппаратура, подключенная к пленнику. — Ты от русских?  
  
— ЮСС «Энтерпрайз» НЦЦ семнадцать ноль один, капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — сипло выдыхает шестнадцатый и незнакомый акцент в его речи проглядывает теперь еще заметней.  
  
— Сука упрямая, — шипит Ланц. — Ну, ничего… и не таких ломали. Эй, Грубер. Иди сюда. Поможешь.  
  
  
Проходит еще несколько недель. Каким-то странным образом в штабе появляется Зола и все белые халаты тут же начинают суетиться и бегать по углам, словно тараканы.  
  
Пленников разводят по разным камерам и, к ужасу Людвига, в один из дней семнадцатого возвращают, но уже с металлической рукой на месте уродливой культи.  
  
— Меня это тоже ждет? — шестнадцатый стоит возле прутьев решетки, просунув сквозь них руки, и пустым взглядом смотрит на Людвига. За эти недели светлые волосы отросли и свалялись, на лице и груди добавилось кровоподтеков и ссадин, под глазами залегли черные тени. — В чем смысл, Грубер?  
  
Непонятный акцент режет слух. Людвиг смотрит на мужчину, который, несмотря на все побои и медикаменты, все равно каждый раз встает и подходит к прутьям решетки, когда Семнадцатого тащат бессознательным кулем по коридору. Интересно, он понимает, что прошло уже несколько месяцев?.. Шестнадцатый вообще — странный. Он не отвечает на вопросы и единственное, что от него слышно в процедурной, это — странный и непонятный речитатив о некоем «Энтерпрайз». Несколько раз, после особенно тяжелых допросов, по ночам Грубер слышал из его камеры стон-шепот «Спок…».  
  
— Что такое «спок»? Это оружие? Твой связной? — Людвиг подбирается, перехватывая автомат.  
  
Плечи шестнадцатого напрягаются, пустой взгляд на какой-то миг становится осмысленным и больным, на щеках играют желваки. Мужчина очень резко выпрямляется и ковыляет, припадая на правую ногу, в угол камеры.  
  
— Передай хозяевам, что они могут идти в задницу клингонам, солдат.  
  
  
Все коридоры горят красным, словно в пожаре. Грубер несется по ним с винтовкой наперевес так быстро, как только может. Вокруг суета: белые халаты мельтешат, кто-то трясет валяющегося без сознания (мертвого?) солдата у стены и орет, перекрикивая вой сирены:  
  
— Куда они пошли?! Ты меня слышишь?! Проклятье… этот мертв!  
  
Людвиг бежит к выходу, натыкаясь по дороге на покалеченных солдат. Шестнадцатый и Семнадцатый сбежали. Никто даже не понял, как такое вышло и чей был просчет: врачи наперебой орут, что после операции Семнадцатый не должен был даже ходить самостоятельно еще неделю.  
  
Красные всполохи мешают, но Людвиг все равно находит, наконец, дверь на смотровую вышку и взлетает по ступеням наверх. Перед ним — огромное пространство, ярко освещенное прожекторами. Но на нем пусто. Как двое изнуренных пытками и медикаментами людей могли на нем затеряться? Внезапно где-то вдали мелькает светлое пятно — белобрысая голова шестнадцатого. Тогда-то Грубер видит их. Семнадцатый, неловко скособочившись на левую сторону, трусит рядом с шестнадцатым и луч прожектора на какой-то момент высвечивает серебро металла руки.  
  
Людвиг неспешно устанавливает винтовку, пристраивается на вышке, пока вокруг продолжается вой сирен и беготня. Пленники уже слишком далеко, а на этой базе годных снайперов — только сам Грубер, да Ланц, труп которого остался внизу. Все внешние звуки привычно отходят на второй план, оставляя только Грубера и две его цели. Кто-то издалека орет: “Они нужны нам живыми!!”. Людвиг послушно смещает прицел на несколько градусов, ловя в него шестнадцатого.  
  
Семнадцатый и так далеко не уйдет без посторонней помощи.  
  
  
— Когда вы успели вступить в сговор с объектами?  
  
Яркий свет слепит Людвигу глаза, фиксирующие ремни впиваются в руки и ноги, к горлу подступает ужас.  
  
— Я не вступал в сговор с ними.  
  
— Ты опытный снайпер, участвовал в двадцати боевых операциях. Ты мог прострелить ему ногу, а не практически отстрелить руку. Чья это была идея? Кто-то из врачей дал указание?  
  
— Семнадцатый.. он споткнулся и мой прицел… Я метил в ногу.  
  
— Ты был в охране объектов. Тебя видели, когда ты говорил с шестнадцатым.  
  
— Я хотел использовать его слабость чтобы получить новые данные, — Людвиг не помнит, в который раз повторяет эту фразу. От наркотиков все плывет перед глазами и голос дознавателя то удаляется, то гремит в ушах набатом.  
  
— Кто приказал тебе убить сержанта Ланца?  
  
— Сэр, я не причастен к побегу объектов. Гидра — мой дом. Я служил ей верой и правдой…  
  
— Вколите ему еще одну дозу и продолжим.  
  
Боль огненным шаром снова застилает глаза.  
  
  
— Эй, Баки… ты их видишь, людей в синем?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Кажется, я вижу призраков...  
  
Сквозь красноватую пелену перед глазами мимо медленно проплывают камеры объектов. Кажется, из одной из них доносится надтреснутый смешок. Людвига снова мутит, но ему не дают даже прийти в себя — снова вздергивают на ноги и ставят, кажется, к стене.  
  
— Готовься!  
  
Кажется, он ощущает на своем лице ветер, но не слышит уже почти ничего, кроме того смешка из камеры.  
  
— Целься!  
  
Перед глазами всплывает видение скрючившейся на полу камеры светловолосой однорукой фигуры. Как глупо.  
  
— Огонь!  
  


***

  
  
Из четырех часов до альфа-смены Леонард спит максимум один. Все остальное время он бесцельно смотрит в потолок, уговаривая свой мозг отключиться. Но вместо этого перед глазами всплывают воспоминания, которые бесполезно прогонять прочь. Он слишком сильно беспокоится о Джиме: никогда еще тот не пропадал так надолго неизвестно куда. Они всегда хотя бы знали место, будь то плен или планета, с которой невозможно было произвести транспортацию. Спок находил способ его спасти, а Леонард собирал его по частям.  
  
По спине проходит волна дрожи, когда он вспоминает труп Джима в аккуратном пластиковом мешке. Если раньше он думал, что худшим событием в его жизни была смерть отца, то сейчас он точно знает: им стал день смерти Джима. Леонарду до сих пор снится его неподвижное лицо. Не верится, что он сумел сделать ту сыворотку, вернувшую ему Джима. Вернувшую _им_ Джима.  
  
В настоящий момент он хочет верить, что все закончится хорошо. Потеря Джима сломает слишком многих, чтобы это можно было допустить.  
  
Леонард пытается привести себя в чувство, брызгая на щеки холодной водой, но из зеркала на него все равно смотрит уставший взъерошенный мужчина с мешками под глазами. Он уверен, что Спок попытался бы сейчас оказать ему помощь. Любую, какую ни попросит. Но Спока здесь нет. Поэтому Леонард берет себя в руки и идет на мостик. На душе тяжело, он хмурится больше обычного, но этим не удивить экипаж, тем более, все равно каждый из них погружен в собственные мысли.  
  
— Рад видеть, что вам лучше, Спок, — Леонард внимательно осматривает его, как только заходит на мостик.  
  
— Мне действительно стало легче после четырех часов сна, вы были правы, доктор, — Спок поворачивается к Леонарду и разглядывает его, сощурившись. — Вы выглядите неудовлетворительно. Сколько часов вы уже на ногах?  
  
— Это не важно, я в порядке, — Леонард отмахивается, замечая, как весь состав альфа-смены прислушивается к их разговору.  
  
— Не забывайте, что не только вы можете отстранять сотрудников от их должностных обязанностей, — Спок кладет руки на подлокотники капитанского кресла, и Леонард прослеживает это движение глазами, пытаясь погасить закипающее раздражение.  
  
— Неужели за четыре часа вы успели получить медицинское образование, коммандер? — В его голосе звучит насмешка, которую он не собирается скрывать, а Спок лишь вопросительно выгибает бровь.  
  
— Для того, чтобы диагностировать у вас упадок сил, не нужно иметь степень доктора… — Спок внезапно застывает, подавшись вперед.  
  
Леонард недоуменно смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения фразы — Спок стремительно бледнеет, а его пальцы судорожно впиваются в подлокотники.  
  
— Спок? Что происходит? — Леонард подходит ближе, настороженно пытаясь вникнуть в происходящее. Окаменевшая от напряжения спина Спока не внушает ему ничего, кроме опасений.  
  


  
  
Все оборачиваются на хруст подлокотника — от которого остается труха. Только Спок все еще не движется и смотрит немигающим взглядом прямо перед собой. С израненных пальцев стекают зеленые капли крови, гулко шлепаясь на пол в гробовой тишине. Леонард хочет положить руку на его плечо, но тут Спок переводит безумный взгляд на него. Кажется, будто он не здесь, не видит Леонарда и ничего вокруг, не чувствует собственной боли, хотя пластиковые осколки впиваются в его ладонь, застревая в плоти.  
  
— Если ты сейчас же не ответишь, что с тобой, клянусь своей формой, я утащу тебя в лазарет, и ты даже не успеешь сказать «доктор, вы нелогичны»! — Леонард чувствует внутри шевеление вязкого страха: _такого_ Спока он не видел никогда. Напуганного, шокированного. Вся его хваленая безэмоциональность пропадает без следа.  
  
— Капитану только что отрезали руку, — голос Спока непривычно хрипл, но когда до окружающих доходит, что именно он только что сказал, вокруг воцаряется ад.  
  
  
Спок встает из кресла, выходя с мостика пошатываясь. Он впервые пренебрегает уставом Флота и не передает командование другому офицеру. Он не замечает ошарашенного Маккоя, который идет следом и страхует его от падения. Лишь чувствует агонию Джима. Слышит крик, зовущий его на помощь. Ощущает слезы, стекающие по щекам, и боль от потери руки. Он сглатывает комок в горле, понимая, что, хоть он и забрал часть этих мучений на себя через пробившуюся связь, Джим все равно чувствовал слишком много боли. Он только надеется, что связь оборвалась из-за того, что Джим потерял сознание — а не умер от болевого шока.  
  
Спок впервые в жизни _не знает_ , что делать и как спасти капитана.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Он приходит в сознание рывком, ощущая ремни, стягивающие тело и не дающие шевельнуться. Яркий свет ламп слепит глаза, голова от него взрывается режущей болью, будто кто-то вскрыл ему череп без наркоза и ковырял ложкой мозг. Он силится вспомнить, как попал сюда, но не может ухватить ни одну мысль — а боль становится сильнее. Правая рука ощущается непривычно, он не знает, должно быть так, или металлическая конечность, сверкающая чешуйками, получена уже _после_ того, как он все забыл.

Взгляд пытается уловить хоть что-то знакомое. Не то, что вбито в подкорку, само собой разумеющееся — какое-то _знание_ , более… личное, более свое. Он замечает только блики зеркала за кругом света. Будто за ним наблюдают, и почему-то эта мысль не кажется ему настолько дикой, как должна бы.

— Звезда, — громкий голос из тени вызывает дрожь по спине. Он дергается в путах, но не может пошевелиться и вынужден _слушать_. — Снег. Шестнадцать. Связь, — он закрывает глаза, желая уйти от этого голоса, врывающегося в мозг. — Серебро. Ответственность. Один.

— Доброе утро, солдат, — несколько фигур в белых халатах выходят из тени под свет ламп. Их лица закрыты масками и широкими пластиковыми очками. Он ничего не может разобрать, ощущая смутное беспокойство. Слова слетают с губ раньше, чем он успевает их осознать, на языке, который он не должен знать.

— Я готов отвечать.

— У нас есть миссия для тебя, Лабрадор.

 

 

Через двадцать часов он оказывается на другом континенте, в дикой влажности тропического леса с молчаливым напарником под странным позывным Зимний и отрядом напряженных солдат. По мнению его начальников, солдаты должны прикрыть им спины. Но он уверен, что это просто страховка — чтобы они не сбежали, как только выдастся случай. Ему не нравится собственный позывной, непривычно думать о себе, как о Лабрадоре. Но никакой другой информации в его голове нет, и лучше уж так, чем безликим чужаком даже для самого себя.

Грузовик подскакивает на колдобинах, они с Зимним сидят друг напротив друга в окружении охраны, лица закрыты масками. Они хотя бы не мешают дышать. Приказ убить какого-то наркобарона в Латинской Америке отпечатывается в сознании несколькими разрядами тока. Видимо, запах жареных мозгов должен стимулировать их послушание. Лабрадор не знает, что происходит с Зимним, но он сам незаметно посматривает по сторонам, выискивая слабые стороны их конвоя.

Он не знает, откуда, но не сомневается, что сможет убить и охрану их цели, и цель, а после ускользнет прочь, вырезая всех, кто подвернется под руку. Он помнит, с какой опаской смотрели на него люди в лаборатории, старательно обходя на расстоянии не меньшем, чем вытянутая рука. Не зря его так боятся. Не зря.

Замечает взгляд Зимнего. Тяжелый и изучающий. Хочет издевательски ухмыльнуться, но маска мешает. Уверен, что стоит только дернуться — и мигом окажется под прицелом нескольких автоматов. Но не успевает додумать эту мысль: грузовик замирает, из кабины водителя звучит гулкий стук — приехали, выгружаемся.

С нескрываемой скукой наблюдает за осторожными движениями остальных. Он, будто хищный зверь, ожидает, пока его выпустят из клетки. Последние наставления, врученное оружие и презрительная усмешка под маской. Чувствует, что это не он. Что это не его поведение — но кажется, так и должно быть. Никак иначе.

Тенью скользит меж разлапистых веток деревьев, прислушиваясь к шагам в двух метрах от себя. Усадьба их цели в самой гуще джунглей — и как только их никто не заметил на подъездах. Он уверен, что в «прошлой» жизни никогда подобным не занимался, но все равно движется легко и бесшумно. Зимний, прикрывающий его спину, воспринимается как само собой разумеющееся. Как тот, кто не бросит и спасет в случае провала. Только почему?

Он не знает, откуда, но чувствует, что они никогда не встречались до недавнего времени. Вспышка в мозгу ослепительно белого цвета мешает, отвлекает и сбивает с настроя. Приходится встряхнуться на бегу, подбираясь ближе к цели. Бионическая рука сжимает острый нож так привычно, как столовые приборы. Так же привычно этим ножом он перерезает глотки часовому, устроившему перекур на посту. Слишком легко толкнуть его тело немного вперед, чтобы фонтан крови лился на влажную почву, превращая ее в неприятное месиво.

Мозг будто пытается ему что-то подсказать, но он не сосредотачивается на этом, а движется вперед, слыша звук глухого удара правее — Зимний снял еще одного. Он знает точно, что они не любят оставлять кого-то за спиной. Они подходят к дому с торца, не удивляясь плотно закрытым окнам. Вряд ли их цель так беспечна, как хочет показаться.

Правда, все проходит намного проще, чем они думают. Ладно, чем он думает. Вряд ли Зимнего заботит что-то, кроме выполнения задачи — никакой сопутствующий ущерб или жертвы. Поэтому когда они убивают еще несколько охранников и находят наркобарона в его собственном кабинете, дело остается за малым. Ему лишь жаль дорогой стол красного дерева, который они портят кровью бывшего хозяина.

Он не ожидает резкую вспышку боли в голове — и сгибается, сбивая массивный телефонный аппарат со стола. Грохот разносится по всему дому, но ему все равно: он сдавливает пальцами виски, пытаясь сфокусироваться на другой, более близкой и реальной боли. Видит прямо перед собой незнакомого мужчину с зеленоватой кожей, острыми ушами и идиотской челкой. Со странной теплотой в темных глазах и протянутой к нему рукой. Мужчина что-то говорит, но он не может разобрать ни слова: не умеет читать по губам, а кровь бухает в ушах. И он просто не слышит.    


  
— Твою мать, Лабрадор, нашел время и место, — рывок вверх поднимает его на ноги, будто он пушинка, а не оружие весом в девяносто кило. — Не говори, что мне придется вынести тебя отсюда, — Зимний смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом, готовый к любому ответу. А он понимает, что просто теряет дар речи.

Лишь переводит взгляд на хватку бионических пальцев на своем плече — Зимний тут же убирает руку, но не перестает смотреть.

— Валим.

Он кивает и следует по пятам за Зимним, _не думая._

Уже в грузовике, по дороге, он кивает с благодарностью. Зимний делает вид, что не замечает. Высокомерный ублюдок.

И кто этот мужчина из его воспоминания? Он уверен, что это был осколок памяти, вставший на свое место. Но не уверен, что хочет возвращения все остальные куски. Слишком больно, даже для него.

***

Брок с кислой миной жует безвкусную бурду, именуемую на полигоне завтраком. Напротив него с каменными рожами восседают объекты семнадцать и шестнадцать соответственно и, не глядя друг на друга, совершенно синхронно жрут. Даже оторопь берет.

От раза к разу начальство требует все больше подробностей именно о взаимодействии, будь то спарринг или обычный прием пищи. Так что сиди, Рамлоу, наблюдай. Наслаждайся, мать вашу. Словно нет в этом мире ничего интересней, чем наблюдать за двумя сломанными куклами Гидры. Сегодня, по крайней мере, предстоит какое-никакое развлечение в виде избиения младенцев руками суперсолдат.

Рамлоу с облегчением выдыхает, когда Зимний и Лабрадор, одновременно поднявшись, удаляются в сторону стрельбищ.

— У тебя, видать, люди лишние появились, — Лабрадор смотрит на Брока, как на законченного идиота, прижав к груди одну из новых винтовок разработки Гидры.

Зимний стоит рядом, молчит и просто смотрит. В этот момент Рамлоу кажется, что его уже практически разобрали на запчасти и подали на стол командованию именно в таком вот виде. А ведь всего сутки после обнуления — и уже нате вам. Поди докажи шефу, что приказы его обожаемым суперсолдатам должен отдавать командующий офицер или куратор.

— А у тебя, видимо, мозги. Шевелите задницами. Это приказ куратора.

От упоминания куратора оба мигом как-то подбираются, взгляд Лабрадора стекленеет. Этим двоим точно не надо лишний раз объяснять, что куратор для них царь, бог и дополнительный сеанс на электрическом стуле.

В тренировочном зале гробовая тишина. Вдоль стеночки стоят отборные бойцы, которых нелегкая дернула попытаться пробиться в Страйк. Половину Брок не знает даже в лицо, но особо по этому поводу не сожалеет. Пушечное мясо — оно пушечное мясо и есть.

— Итак, бойцы. Ваша задача на сегодня — уложить на лопатки этих двоих, — по шеренге прокатываются недоверчивые смешки. Брок досадливо морщится, ловит взгляд особо веселящегося верзилы. — Те счастливчики, которые смогут удержать их в горизонтальном положении двадцать секунд, получат освобождение от наряда и один день увольнительной.

В лазарете, мысленно хмыкает Брок, недобро ухмыляясь.

— Эй, Рамлоу, а мы что получим?

Сучий Лабрадор опять не фильтрует базар. Поразительная неспособность сохранять даже видимость субординации. Шеренга снова шелестит смешками.

— Лично ты, голубоглазка, можешь рассчитывать на то, что тебе сойдет с рук даже пара тяжких телесных повреждений и, если справитесь за пять минут, обойдемся без разборок за трупы.

— Меняю этот набор на пуддинг и яблоко, — сверкает улыбкой Лабрадор, пихает бионическим плечом стоящего рядом Зимнего. Тот только жутким, немигающим взглядом рассматривает молодняк. Рамлоу почти видит, как Солдат мысленно подсчитывает количество покалеченных парней. На месте всей этой шеренги, Брок бы, пожалуй, написал завещание или озаботился пенсией по инвалидности. Обидно, что среди общей шушеры есть и перспективные ребята.

— Заткни пасть и приступайте.

Железная решетка, конечно, не ахти какая защита, но Брок все же предпочитает удалиться за нее и наблюдать спарринг на расстоянии. Просто чтобы не получить в морду чьим-то телом. Зимний и Лабрадор, шагая в ногу, неспешно выходят в центр комнаты, становятся плечом к плечу. Шеренга молодняка, тем временем, неторопливо растягивается вокруг них, замыкая кольцо. Идея-то, может, и хорошая. Но только не в этот раз.

Первым, ожидаемо, нападает самый смешливый и наглый здоровяк. Огромный, как шкаф с антресолями. Здоровяка встретил синхронный удар двух бионических кулаков без замаха и прямиком в грудь. Кажется, даже с такого расстояния слышен звук ломающихся ребер. Как-то по-бабьи пискнув, здоровяк отлетает в сторону и его место тут же занимают еще двое. Четверо решают напасть сзади, но не тут-то было: Зимний резко приседает, уходя от удара спереди, Лабрадор тут же использует его спину в качестве опоры для удара ногой в челюсть ближайшему из четверых нападающих сзади. Первый отлетает в сторону, снося собой остальных троих.

Лабрадор же одновременно тяжело приземляется за спиной Зимнего тут же кидается на ближайшего из стоящих к нему бойцов по-змеиному изогнувшись. Доля секунды — и бионический кулак врезается в скулу парню, дробя челюсть. Зимний, тем временем, резко выпрямляется, наотмашь бьет замершего от неожиданности бойца и, круто развернувшись, с ноги вырубает второго.

Из пятнадцати бойцов на ногах пока что сносно держится восемь и еще двое пытаются подняться.

— Я просто настаиваю на пудинге, — почти обиженно заявляет Лабрадор, а Броку хочется разбить себе лицо смачным фейспалмом. Даже во время спарринга это трепло не в состоянии заткнуться и сконцентрироваться на бое.

— Ты бы тоже подумал, какую жрачку заказать, — быстрый шаг, подсечка и тут же удар железным локтем в солнечное сплетение очередному бойцу. — На завтрак давали какую-то безвкусную жижу. Это нечестно!

Зимний молча врезается между тремя оторопевшими от неожиданности бойцами, сносит плечом того, что стоит по центру и тут же, без замаха, бьет локтем в подреберье тому, что стоит справа.

— Кстати, пушки — говно, — авторитетно замечает Лабрадор, за горло впечатывая в стенку очередного противника. Голова солдата с неприятным хрустом врезается в бетон. — Видел, какой там прицел? Ни к черту вообще. Кто их только делал?.. — решивший было напасть сзади оставшийся солдат замирает, глядя в глаза резко развернувшемуся к нему Лабрадору в то время, как его товарищ кулем сползает по стене, оставляя за собой кровавую полосу. — О, привет.

Парень замирает, раскрыв рот, и просто таращится на Лабрадора. Тот сверкает пустой улыбкой, вопросительно приподнимает брови и провожает взглядом стремительно оседающее тело, вырубленное ударом в основание шеи.

— Думаешь, сломал? — он поджимает губы и со скукой смотрит сверху вниз на распростертое под ним тело, Зимний с неприятным металлическим стрекотом резко проводит плечом.

— Не заткнешься — будешь следующим, — веско роняет Солдат и пристально смотрит Броку прямо в глаза поверх плеча напарника.

— Не пугай ежа голой жопой, — Рамлоу чуть более чем на сто процентов уверен, что Лабрадор не в состоянии сказать, что такое “еж” и “пуддинг”. Но кого это гребет?

— Эй, Брок! Пять минут вроде не прошло?

***

Новый командир оказался мало того, что дурак, так еще и горластый. По пустому коридору гулко несется:

— Да я на хую вертел всю вашу науку!! В жопу себе засунь всю эту поебень и просто, блядь, скажи мне, какого хуя ваши цепные псы калечат моих людей!

Брок, вытянувшись стрункой рядом с караульным, закатывает глаза. А ведь все от того, что надо было его, Брока, назначить новым командиром Страйка. За выслугу лет, множественные психологические травмы от общения с Лабрадором и физические — с Зимним. Предстоит довольно щекотливая и опасная операция, а суперсолдаты, как на зло, во благо науки отправили в санчасть почти половину ее участников. Между прочим, с попустительства нового командира. Потому что нехер было к ним лезть, сказал бы Рамлоу, если б кто вообще его мнения спросил, нехер было ржать конем, когда эти дебилы тыкали в бионику пальцами на предмет “ой, а что это за хуевина такая и как она крепится?”.

А командир все орет, переходя в режим ультразвука.

— Отличный голос, — Лабрадор щерится недобро из-за плеча молчаливо стоящего Зимнего.

Брок хмыкает скептически, склоняет голову на бок.

— Зайдете ко мне на инструктаж по оружию.

Дождавшись кивка и так и не дождавшись окончания матерной тирады командира, Рамлоу неспешно удаляется к себе.

Солдаты в разморозке месяц. Максимальный срок, что Броку доводилось их видеть. Это заметно. По более свободным движениям и более осмысленному трепу Лабрадора, по ставшему более разговорчивым Зимнему. Они вспомнили. Явно не многое, но достаточно для нового обнуления. Собственно, об этом Брок и собирался доложить комардиру. Но только глянул на солдат, как решил — такой козырь самому нужнее. А уж графу «сопутствующий ущерб» заполнять именами товарищей и сослуживцев ему не впервой.

— Блядь.

Зимний смотрит так, что впору опасаться за свою жизнь. Это очень опасная игра, но она однозначно стоит того, чтобы рискнуть.

— Кому ты сказал? — Зимний… нет, Барнс угрожающе нависает, глядя зло, отчаянно и недобро.    


  
— Сам подумай. Вы все еще здесь, а не в своих уютных креслицах, в конце концов, — Брок делает над собой усилие, чтобы внешне казаться зашибись уверенным в своей целости и сохранности. Может быть, еще немного сил у него уходит на то, чтобы не наслаждаться открыто паникой в глазах Кирка. Барнс вот неожиданно спокоен и деловит. То ли густота каши в башке у него поменьше, то ли раньше характер такой был — черт знает.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Вот это уже иной разговор. И прекращай нависать. Грохнете меня сейчас — и хуй вам, а не билет на волю.

— Так я и поверил, что отсюда можно выйти только с твоей помощью. Да тебя убьют быстрей, чем успеют сказать «подать ток», — Кирк нервно дергает бионическим плечом, облизывает губы.

— Смотря какими будут потери во время операции, блондинка.

Барнс тут же бычится, а Кирк просто коротко и тяжело дышит, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Что ж такого ублюдок вспомнил, что теперь таращит как припадочного? Впрочем, лишь бы задачу вытянул. На остальное Брок хочет положить свой хуй, кучу говна и пару трупов сверху. Он, блядь, заслуживает эти ебаные командирские нашивки.

 

Остро отточенный военный нож с неприятным хрустом врезается аккурат промеж глаз стоящего рядом с Броком паренька из личного сопровождения командира Страйка. Он бережно подхватывает оседающее тело под руки и укладывает на землю — им не нужен лишний шум. Где-то на периферии зрения мелькает белобрысая макушка Лабрадора, таящегося в густых парковых зарослях вокруг сверхсекретной лаборатории Старк Индастриз. Видимо, та часть арьергарда Страйка, в которую назначили Лабрадора, уже отправилась кормить червей.

— Херли так долго? — зло шипит Брок бесшумно вынырнувшему из зарослей Кирку. — И где твоя патлатая тень, а?

Лабрадор равнодушно хмыкает, достает из кобуры пистолет, снимает с предохранителя и прячет обратно. Броку уже кажется, что весь план по устранению командира идет по полной пизде. Начиная с того, что охраны оказалось восемь человек, вместо троих, и заканчивая тем, что Зимнего все еще носит в каких-то ебенях.

— Он на огневой, — неопределенно поясняет Лабрадор, отирая с щеки пятно крови. — Идем вдвоем.

— Да ты ебнулся вконец, — Брок перехватывает автомат удобней и нервно сглатывает. Внутри, помимо командира, еще пятеро отборных головорезов Страйка. Профессионалы своего дела, которые, может, впятером и Лабрадора все же ушатают.

— Время, — бросив быстрый взгляд куда-то наверх, Лабрадор бесшумно проскальзывает в дверь, за которой, по данным разведки, находится основная база данных этой лаборатории.

Какому барану пришло в голову размещать архивы в отдельном здании, да еще и на надземном этаже — Брок не знает. Но искренне этому барану благодарен, когда укрепленное стекло вспухает и взрывается снопом осколков рядом с одним из сопровождающих командира. Пуля попадает точно в цель: один мертв. Тут же, пользуясь дезориентацией остальных, Лабрадор выхватывает свой пистолет и сходу двумя точными выстрелами в голову укладывает повернувшихся на звук шагов охранников. Командир только и успевает поднять голову за внезапно поднявшийся звук выстрелов, как следующая пуля из снайперской винтов попадает в шею стоящему рядом с ним солдату. Вот не даром о снайперских талантах Зимнего в Страйке годами ходили легенды. И ведь не врали. Словно контракт с дьяволом заключил, засранец.

Лабрадор без лишних слов делает еще один выстрел в оставшегося на ногах солдата. Командир, правда, тоже успел среагировать и сделать выстрел, но попал лишь в металл бионики, которой Кирк успел за доли секунды защитить и себя, и Брока заодно.

Рамлоу только и успевает, что сделать выстрел по оставшемуся в живых спецназовцу, а Лабрадор уже стоит с ножом над остывающим телом командира, весь перемазанный в крови, и с какой-то идиотской внимательностью наблюдает за тем, как человека сотрясают последние предсмертные конвульсии.

 

— Они вас вернут, — зачем-то роняет Рамлоу, когда Зимний входит в помещение. — От Гидры скрыться у вас кишка тонковата.

— Это — уже не твоя забота, — Зимний внимательно осматривает напарника, одобрительно хмыкает на то, как Лабрадор шустро вычищает разгрузочные жилеты мертвых оперативников от обойм для пистолетов, ножей и прочего мелкого, но крайне полезного военного снаряжения.

— Не боись, даже если схватят — у нас есть ты, красавчик, — Лабрадор сверкает ослепительной улыбкой. Вся нервозность из него испарилась всего за какие-то сутки, прошедшие с разговора.

— Вы же не настолько идиоты, чтобы полагать, что ваши задницы я ценю выше собственной?

— Можешь не выебываться, я уже понял, что ты просто запал на меня, — Лабрадор выпрямляется, пружинящим шагом подходит к Броку и скалится так, что мороз продирает до самого копчика. — Надеюсь больше никогда не увидеть твою рожу.

Рамлоу даже не успевает заметить, когда Лабрадор успел сменить стойку для захвата. Секундная вспышка адской боли в, очевидно, вывихнутой теперь руке и колене и мир вокруг гаснет после удара в основание шеи.

***

  
  


Асфальт под ногами кажется Барнсу мягким, каким-то зыбким и ненадежным. Он с опаской ступает по серому покрытию, то и дело глядя на носки кроссовок — не погрязли ли они в цементе. Бруклин выглядит до боли знакомым. И действительно, до боли — ломящей виски и отдающей прямо в затылок, откуда она неприятными ниточками тянется по нервам вниз к пояснице.

Он не поднимает взгляд на потрепанные дома: от одного вида облупленных стен что-то шевелится в памяти, тут же пронизывая организм острым разрядом тока. Ощущение не из лучших, так что он просто идет, вперившись глазами в широкую спину напарника и ссутулив плечи. Джим выглядит донельзя довольным — наглая блондинистая псина, как раз под стать своему позывному. Разве что язык от счастья не свешивает и не лает на проносящиеся мимо машины.

Он с каким-то позорным для солдата детским восторгом всматривается в окружающих его людей и дома, в мельтешащие яркие вывески, в темные переулки, откуда доносится шебуршение уличных котов. Ему доставляет радость буквально всё, что он видит, так что он не заботится даже о том, чтобы не светить лицо: оживленно озирается по сторонам, в то время как Барнс натягивает козырек кепки на глаза так, чтобы не было видно его физиономии.

Ему кажется, что за ними всё время следят. Что сейчас из-за угла выплывет какой-то агент, произнесет чертов словесный код, и им не останется ничего, кроме как повиноваться и покорно пойти следом, на заклание. Как гребанным тупым овцам. Джиму, кажется, плевать — он рад видеть вокруг город, а не каменную кладку их незатейливой камеры, которую принято называть комнатой.

Барнс слишком погружается в свои мысли, стараясь абстрагироваться от навевающего воспоминания города, и проходит ещё несколько шагов, прежде чем замечает, что маячившая впереди спина исчезла. Он чертыхается и поворачивается обратно, вовсе не удивляясь тому, что находит Джима, припавшего щекой к стеклу местной забегаловки. Из открытого окна пахнет подгоревшими котлетами и старым маслом, но это сочетание почему-то кажется до отвратительного вкусным, так что даже у Барнса, который не любит эту вредную дрянь, во рту начинает скапливаться слюна. Он со вздохом лезет в карман, проверяя количество оставшейся у них мелочи. Почти валичка ушла на покупку гражданской одежды, а снять деньги с карточки — всё равно, что стать на самое видное место в городе и закричать: «Я здесь и я вас жду!»

Джим смотрит на него, как чертова псина, грустно возведя глаза, но Барнс только качает головой: денег не хватит даже на один гамбургер на двоих. Тот кривится, разом меняясь в лице. Барнс готов поклясться, что в голове у него проносится сотня вариантов того, как можно раздобыть наличку на пропитание — и ни один из них не выглядит вполне законным. Он оглядывается по сторонам, нарушая данное себе обещание этого не делать. Но ситуация обязывает, и виски вновь простреливает тягучей болью. Перед глазами разве что не расплываются спутанные картинки, как из черно-белого кино про войну и молодого сержанта, который собирается на фронт. Он смаргивает наваждение, стискивая зубы, и умудряется найти более-менее приемлемый вариант.

В переулке, примостившись в размокшей от дождя коробке в обнимку со старой гитарой, спит бездомный. Джим понимает всё только по одному брошенному в его сторону взгляду, и кивает: попробовать стоит. Он разминает шею и уверенно шагает в темноту, неслышно ступая между разбросанного мусора. Барнс слышит хриплое возмущение и повисшую почти мгновенно за этим тишину. Его плечи напрягаются и тут же расслабляются: бездомный жив, вроде цел и даже, кажется, чем-то доволен. Джим вертит инструмент в руках, стараясь разобраться то ли в его устройстве, то ли в способе использования.    


 

  
Барнс без слов выхватывает гитару из неумелых рук. Почему-то ему кажется, что он сам неплохо играет. Или играл — черт его разберет со всей этой Гидрой и её проектами. За закрытыми веками вновь мелькают кадры черно-белого фильма с походным костром, военными палатками и гитарой, которая привычно ощущается в руках. Он сразу находит подход к инструменту и даже исполняет незатейливую мелодию, всплывшую в памяти едва ли не сразу.

Он присаживается на ступеньку у ближайшего дома, посреди оживленной улицы — не самый центр города, конечно, но им должно хватить. Джим по привычке оказывается за его спиной, облокотившись плечом деревянный поручень. В зубах у него каким-то чудом появляется сигарета, и Барнс может почти с абсолютной уверенностью сказать, что тот стрельнул её у бездомного вместе с гитарой. Его вообще всегда удивляла легкость, с которой люди доверяют этому блондинистому ублюдку.

Барнс на пробу перебирает несколько мелодий, пока не останавливается на той, которая кажется оптимальной: привлекающая внимание, легкая, но отдающая грустью.

— Ты вызываешь у людей желание бежать подальше, — фыркает Джим, глядя на то, как прохожие буквально обходят их по дуге. Тяжелый взгляд из-под кепки точно не внушает им доверия.

— Какого хера вообще?! — дергает головой Барнс, когда Джим срывает с него кепку и опускает её на асфальт у его ног, превращая ее в импровизированную емкость для денег.

— Так тебя хочется пожалеть, — он со смехом стягивает темные длинные волосы у Барнса на затылке, и тот действительно становится похожим больше на бездомного голодного кота с обиженным жизнью взглядом, нежели на серийного убийцу.

— Ещё слово, и желание пристрелить тебя пересилит здравый смысл, — Барнс сдувает лезущие в глаза пряди и принимается за дело, надеясь на то, что он не зря терпит всё это и порция чего-то жутко жирного и вредного достанется и ему.

— Расслабься, котяра, — Джим делает очередную затяжку и садится на корточки. Рядом с ним вертится какой-то кот уличный кот, и он запускает пальцы в спутанную черную шерсть, с удовольствием вслушиваясь в льющуюся гитарную мелодию.

***

  
  
  
  


Солнечный шар опускается все ниже, касаясь своим боком линии горизонта. Прибой шуршит прямо у его босых ступней, иногда лениво касаясь пеной пальцев. Кирк сидит задницей на утрамбованном песке и хочет остаться здесь навсегда. На краю света, затерявшись на Кубе, где он никому не нужен. Где все неважно. Где они — просто два мужика, которые проводят дни, напиваясь дешевым горьким ромом, а ночью лежат на остывающем песке, считая звезды на чернильном небе. Его немного смущает, что звезды кажутся чем-то манящим. Будто то, что отняла у него Гидра, как-то связано с небом.

Кирк рассматривает фигуру Баки, вынырнувшего из воды и встряхивающего башкой с неприлично отросшими волосами. По широким плечам стекают капли воды, а бионическая рука сверкает в лучах заходящего солнца. Он сглатывает комок в глотке, который ширится от каждого мига, что он не отводит взгляд. То взаимопонимание, что есть между ними, похоже на какую-то связь. Она позволяет им чувствовать друг друга не только во время миссии, но и в мирной жизни. Он неоднократно убеждался в этом за месяц, который они провели, скрываясь в старой лачуге, затерянной в лесу. До дороги и ближайшего городка не так далеко: все-таки Куба — гребаный остров, а не затерянный материк, где можно раствориться. Даже не тайга России, где на один квадратный километр приходится половина человека, лось и три зайца.

Но они все равно ощущают себя затерянными и оттого слишком счастливыми. Ускользнуть от всевидящего ока Гидры, хладнокровно убив всех, кто пытался их остановить, оказалось не так сложно. Сложнее было отмыться от крови, въевшейся под ногти и впитавшейся в каждую пору. Он не знает, почему его работа вызывает такое отвращение. Может, когда-то давно он был пацифистом и любителем переводить бабулек через дорогу? Теперь он этого не знает. Знает только, что у него есть Баки. Баки — единственная константа его жизни. Тот, кто проходит с ним через все дерьмо, в какое их окунают с завидной постоянностью. Хладнокровный убийца со смертоносными рефлексами и могильной пустотой внутри.

— Ты долго собираешься на меня пялиться? — Баки стоит в нескольких метрах перед ним, лениво водя руками по поверхности воды, будто наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, а Кирк неопределенно жмет плечами. Ему нравится рассматривать тело его… друга?

— Попробуй мне запретить, — хмыкает Кирк, почесывая пальцами щеку, заросшую щетиной. Баки выходит из воды и садится рядом, прижимаясь прохладным и влажным плечом. — Я принес нам еще рома. С тебя костер и жратва.

— Знаешь, я могу придушить тебя одной рукой, ленивый ты ублюдок, — в голосе Баки звучит задумчивость, на которую Кирк только фыркает. Пусть эта угроза совершенно реальна, но сейчас это все не всерьез. Он толкает Баки плечом, наслаждаясь прикосновением к живой коже.

— Этот ленивый ублюдок дошел до города и озаботился добычей нужных нам вещей, пока ты изображал из себя дельфина. Или русалку. Как думаешь, тебе бы пошел хвост и лифчик из ракушек? — Кирк задумывается на секунду, представляя Баки с хвостом, покрытым зеленоватой чешуей.

— Иногда меня пугает твоя фантазия, Лабрадор, — он закатывает глаза, а Кирк точно знает, что иногда Баки хочется ему уебать с ноги за то, что он не контролирует весь этот поток бреда. Несмотря на пустоту в голове, Кирк уверен, что он таким был всегда. Пиздел то, что хотел, влезал в личное пространство, лапал и смотрел своими глазами, выворачивая нутро наизнанку.

— Меньше слов, больше дела. Еда сама себя не приготовит, русалочка, — Кирк сверкает на него глазами, и Баки поднимается на ноги, молча признавая его правоту.

— Дебил, — говорит он просто чтобы не оставлять последнее слово за Кирком.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, обмудок, — голос Кирка сочится приторной сладостью, от которой у Баки сводит зубы. Так бы и уебал — но лишь уходит дальше. Еда действительно не приготовит сама себя, даже если это несколько картофелин, запеченных в углях костра, и две банки бобов в томатном соусе, разогретых там же.

Кирк остается сидеть на своем месте, наблюдая за темнеющей линией горизонта — пока они препирались, солнце окончательно скрылось в океане. Скоро на мир вокруг упадет влажная темнота, наполненная ленивым рокотом прибоя. Подобные пикировки помогают ему оставаться в сознании. Не упасть в безумие, появляющееся каждый раз, когда он вспоминает, что Гидра сделала с ним. С его жизнью. Не спросив желания, безжалостно сломав хребет и вылепив из него убийцу без принципов и жалости. Рушащего чужие жизни с легкостью, достойной десяти смертных казней одновременно. Иногда он благодарит за ту пустоту в голове: хоть теперь у него нет воспоминаний о собственной личности, но также нет лиц тех, за чью смерть он несет ответственность. Баки ввязывается в перепалки по той же причине. Им нужно чувствовать себя живыми, чтобы верить в то, что у них еще есть шанс. Есть надежда стать нормальными. Пусть ее на самом деле и нет.

Он поднимается на ноги, когда замечает отсветы костра, разведенного Баки в стороне. Ветер с океана заставляет поежиться: без солнца становится свежо, чтобы сидеть на берегу в одних старых, обрезанных до колен джинсах. Кирк возвращается в их убогую хижину — в ней нихрена, кроме двух старых матрасов и двух сумок с их нехитрыми пожитками. Даже света нет, но на это плевать. У них есть океан, шумящий у ног, ветер, шуршащий в листве, место для ночлега и бухло. Пока они вместе — смогут справиться с любым дерьмом. По крайней мере, пока Гидра не вернет их обратно, вновь перемалывая в труху.

Кирк натягивает на себя заношенную футболку, лениво прикидывая время, которое у них еще осталось. Получается, что их вот-вот вернут. Никогда еще они не держались дольше двух месяцев, и вряд ли что-то изменится на этот раз. Их планета слишком маленькая, чтобы суметь затеряться на ней без следа. Он старается вновь нацепить на лицо маску безмятежного долбоеба, когда вновь выходит на берег, где Баки уже разогрел по порции бобов — и даже услужливо поставил бутылку рома рядом с местом, где обычно сидит Кирк, спиной к океану и лицом к лесу.

— Уже хотел идти тебя искать, — Баки внимательно его осматривает, снова переводя взгляд на костер.

— Соскучился по мне, крошка? — Кирк просто тащится, когда тот сверлит его злющим взглядом в ответ. Кайфует, ощущая на себе немного усталое внимание — мол, как же ты заебал меня, придурок. Иногда Баки не стесняется говорить это вслух, но в основном все чувствуется и без слов. Кирк же не идиот.    


  
— Да уж, пиздец как просто. Как же я раньше жил без тебя? — и хочется, чтобы Баки мог взять слова обратно, да только не получается. Тот самый хук правой, который бьет в самое нутро и от которого хочется выблевать отбитые органы. Ведь они просто не помнят. А все что у них есть — они делят пополам. Еду, дерьмовый ром, воспоминания, _жизнь._

И желание говорить как-то пропадает. У них нет забавных историй, которыми обычно заполняют неловкие паузы в разговоре. Кирк не может повеселить Баки рассказом о выбитом молочном зубе в первой драке в начальной школе. А Баки не может пожаловаться на белесый шрам от кипятка, которым его окатил лучший друг детства. Поэтому они накачиваются ромом, отхлебывая прямо из бутылок, и гипнотизируют языки пламени костра, который находится между ними. Правда нет-нет, но взгляд Кирка возвращается к Баки, особенно когда он делает глоток, откидывая голову назад и являя взору сильную шею. Взгляд Кирка прикован к этой детали — и спускается все ниже, на ямку между ключицами, на мышцы живота, отчетливо проступающие под тонкой тканью майки. Не первый раз в его голове мелькает мысль, что они давно могли бы переспать, но почему-то ходят вокруг да около, сводя все переломные моменты к шуткам на грани фола.

— Если тебе есть что сказать — говори. Если нет — прекращай жрать меня глазами, — Баки, как обычно, ничего не пропускает мимо. Кирк смотрит в его глаза и, наверное, впервые не знает, что ответить, просто беспомощно облизывает губы. — Я вижу тебя насквозь. И то, что вертится в твоей голове, не стоит свеч, понимаешь? — он щурится, а Кирк делает большой глоток рома, скрывая за этим движением охватившую его нервозность.

Он ничего не говорит даже тогда, когда Баки встает и уходит в темноту леса. Лишь сжимает бионическую руку в кулак, пустым взглядом рассматривая металлические пластины, подогнанные так идеально, что иногда берет оторопь. И знает, что Баки прав. Но ничего не может поделать, просто потому что в груди вспухает отчаяние, которое больше невозможно гнать от себя. Сколько еще можно бегать, игнорируя то, что так сильно гнетет. И вроде знает, что должен остаться на месте. Что не должен идти следом — но ноги сами несут в лес, в темноту их хижины, где слышно спокойное дыхание Баки.

— Я устал, — голос Кирка скрипит, будто старая ржавая пружина, которую пытаются сжать. Во тьме он видит блестящие глаза Баки и понимает, что его внимательно слушают. Внимательнее обычного. — Я устал бегать. Я устал оглядываться, ожидая появление этих ублюдков рядом. Я устал жить на измене. Я устал чувствовать себя ни на что не годным. Я хочу ощущать себя живым. И ты знаешь, что мне для этого нужно, — к концу он затихает, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции.

— Чем это сможет тебе помочь? — он будто задумывается, но Кирк боится спугнуть. Облизывает губы, прикрывая глаза, пытается придумать то, что пробьет Баки до нутра.

— Ты же знаешь, нас поймают. Не сегодня, так через месяц. Нас вернут туда, поджарят мозги и сотрут все воспоминания, оставят только Лабрадора и Зимнего. Им не нужны те, кто помнят. Ты знаешь это, — Кирк взъерошивает отросшие пряди волос пальцами и закусывает губу, не знает, как еще достучаться, чтобы тот понял.

— Я не думаю, что тебе станет легче, если мы потрахаемся, Кирк, — Баки осторожно садится на комковатом матрасе, но Кирк падает перед ним на колени, громко шепча, будто в бреду:

— Блядь, Баки, ну хватит ломаться. Я же знаю, ты сам об этом думал. Можешь представлять своего ебаного Стива, кого угодно, все равно здесь темень хоть глаз выколи. Пожалуйста, — еще чуть-чуть и он будет умолять. Но фигура Баки напрягается, превращаясь в статую.

— Иди нахуй, Кирк, — он ложится, отворачиваясь к стенке, и Кирк прижимается к его спине, оглаживая пальцами широкие плечи, чуть ли не поскуливая. — Ну что ты вцепился в меня, как клещ?

— Я не хочу чувствовать себя мертвецом.

Когда Баки с тяжелым вздохом поворачивается к нему лицом, Кирк боится все испортить и замирает, пока тот не тянется к нему. Никакого пения ангелов, нихера, только горячее дыхание и губы, от которых пахнет крепким алкоголем. Спина покрывается мурашками, а пальцы притягивают его ближе, не желая отпускать то, что досталось с таким трудом. Каждое касание отдает отчаянием, но Кирк лишь притирается сильнее, прикусывая нижнюю губу Баки. Только бы не передумал, только бы остался рядом. Они сталкиваются носами, и кажется, что это полное безумие. Но нет, они действительно вдвоем в этой влажной и непроглядной тьме.

— Как же ты меня заебал, чудовище, — Баки проглатывает гласные, а Кирк жадно мажет губами по колючей щеке, обжигает кожу дыханием и притирается бедрами к чужому паху.

— Пока еще нет, но думаю, до этого недалеко, — он криво усмехается, а Баки прикусывает его челюсть ровными белыми зубами, заставляя задыхаться от желания.

— Пиздливый уебок, — Баки нетерпеливо задирает футболку Кирка наверх, касаясь живой рукой напряженных мышц пресса. Он никогда не признается, что давно хотел этого, будет до последнего говорить, что просто устал терпеть домогательства. Плевать, что они оба знают правду, вряд ли он сумеет кого-то обмануть, особенно, когда в каждом движении чувствуется животная похоть, которую невозможно скрыть.

В темноте теряется ощущение времени. Теряется все, кроме нетерпеливых рук на _живой_ коже. Куда девается одежда, каков на вкус пот, какова реакция на быстрый укус — слишком много вопросов, на которые нет ответов. Особенно когда напряженный член Кирка притирается к члену Баки. Так восхитительно горячо и совершенно. Гребаная идеальность, которую может затмить только ощущение измены, пухнущей под ребрами, но Кирк задыхается, забивая на нее, оставляя лишь сиюминутное удовольствие. Один толчок бедрами, в кулак, крепко сжатый на их членах. Долгий выдох прямо в чужие губы, и ответный гортанный стон, показывающий, что _не все равно._

Кирк задыхается от сенсорной перегрузки, перед глазами мелькают цветные вспышки, забивая окружающую темноту видением светлых глаз Зимнего. Он уверен, что Баки не отводит от него глаз, всматриваясь сосредоточенно, так же, как и всегда. Большой палец обводит головку его члена, размазывая капли смазки по плоти, и Кирк сбивается на постыдный скулеж, за который его точно высмеют с утра. С утра, но не сейчас, и именно поэтому он позволяет себе вцепиться руками в плечи Баки. Позволяет забыться и откинуть голову назад, толкаясь бедрами сильнее, помогая себе упасть в оргазм, который подстегивают жадные вдохи. Последняя капля — обжигающий укус в шею, оставляющий знак, помечающий его, будто собственность, и имя на выдохе. _Его_ имя. _Не Стива._

Ебаный господь Бог.

Сердце колотится где-то в глотке, сперма выплескивается на пальцы Баки, и тот догоняет его на следующем же толчке, смешивая их семя в одно. Кирк видит, как тот облизывает свою запачканную ладонь, и это одно и самых горячих зрелищ в его жизни, несмотря на ограниченность воспоминаний. Не сказать, что сейчас он жалеет об этом. Слишком важно то, что находится перед его глазами.

Он падает на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. В голове нет ни одного слова, кроме нечленораздельного мычания, и Кирк просто пялится в темноту, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Что-то не складывается. Мешает идеальной картинке. Но он все равно лежит, прислушиваясь к дыханию Баки рядом, и уходит из хижины лишь тогда, когда думает, что тот спит.

Угли костра полностью потухли, только серый дымок поднимается от кострища, но Кирк все равно падает рядом, игнорируя холодный песок, остужающий разгоряченную спину и бедра. Позже придется нырнуть в океан, смывая с себя пот, капли спермы и налипший песок, но он смотрит на звезды и думает, что куски его памяти не могли выбрать более неподходящий момент, чем сейчас.

В голове помимо воли всплывают картинки какого-то корабля, людей в странной форме вокруг. Людей, которые им дорожат, которые дороги ему. Они зовут его капитаном. И те двое мужчин из его снов. Они зовут его Джим.

Джим Кирк. Капитан «Энтерпрайз».

Он не знает, впервые вспоминает об этом или нет. Не знает, что ему теперь делать с этой информацией. Но с каждой минутой в грудине ширится пустота, засасывающая все то живое тепло, что он получил от Баки. Будто оно утекает в песок, оставляя только растерянность. Как теперь совместить наглого Лабрадора с ответственным и умным Джеймсом Кирком?

Хотя все это теряет смысл, когда он вспоминает, что скоро Гидра их найдет. Их снова пропустят через жернова машины, оставив Лабрадора и Зимнего. Двух смертоносных убийц, внутри которых не будет места состраданию и чести. Что уж говорить об ответственности и любви.

Наслаждайся своей памятью, Джим. Ждать осталось недолго.    


***

На то, как Питерсон, служивший в УДАРе второй год, впервые познает радости общения с объектами семнадцать и шестнадцать, сбежался смотреть весь отряд. Солдат не будили лет пять, минимум. А тут такой праздник. Грех упустить. В бытность свою сопляком Рамлоу даже купился на смазливую морду и ясные очи Лабрадора. Ишь какого арийца выискала Гидра. После обнуления оба Солдата, вялые и ко всему безразличные, мирно отсиживались в креслах у дверей шефа. И нет бы кому сказать «куда дурак прешь», так ведь не сказали. Так Брок узнал, что Лабрадор мало того, что приходит в себя шустро, так еще и не считает нужным фильтровать поток сознания.

Терпения на Лабрадора хватало только у Зимнего. По крайней мере, на бесконечную болтовню Зимний не реагировал. Хотя, конечно, и от него можно было услышать «пиздлявый ящик»или «я тебя твоими зубами накормлю, если не заткнешься». Особенно на затяжных миссиях.

На беду Питерсона, Лабрадора в этот раз шарахнули скорей для поддержания дисциплины и закрепления информации. Поэтому чувствовал он себя хорошо и явно скучал. Зимний рядом с лицом человека, достигшего просветления, просто не реагировал. Единственная хорошая стратегия, надо сказать. Тем временем, за спиной Рамлоу отдельные оптимисты ставили даже на то, что Питерсон уйдет на своих двоих.

На то, чтобы понять, насколько безопасно вообще приближаться к Зимнему и Лабрадору у Брока, в свое время, ушло пять сломанных ребер и одна сломанная рука. Не то чтобы сильно впечатляющий результат, но он как-то видел, как из процедурного кабинета выносили тело одного из докторов и тихо радовался, что в конвой на «процедуры» попадал редко. Смотреть на обнуление было мерзко. Хотя раз на десятый, конечно, привыкаешь и к этому. Без привычки к подобным вещам в Гидре никак. Со временем, он даже научился с первого взгляда определять, насколько в здравом уме находятся Зимний и Лабрадор на данный момент. Казалось бы, не затыкающийся Лабрадор — находка для подобных наблюдений. Но белобрысый любил пиздеть по поводу и без вне зависимости от своего состояния. Брок серьезно подозревал, что это такой занимательный способ чем-то заполнить звенящую пустоту в башке или что-то еще в этом роде. Не силен он был в этих всех медицинских заморочках. Зато чутье не раз спасало жизнь и зубы. Питерсона уже час как утащили на носилках, а размороженная парочка с упорством пятилеток занималась себе тихо и мирно изучением смартфона Брока. С переменным успехом, правда. Но, главное — заняты делом. Волшебная фраза «указание куратора» действовала безоговорочно.

Иногда он задавался вопросом о том, сколько же раз нужно шарахнуть током человека для того, чтобы его мозги спеклись в кашу без шансов на восстановление. Видимо, несколько больше, чем уже перепало этим двоим. В прошлую побудку, которая выпала на долю Брока, ребята додумались показать Зимнему и Лабрадору Волшебника из страны Оз (мол, что им будет — в инструкциях ни слова не было о том, что им нельзя показывать старые-добрые фильмы). Зимний не реагировал вообще, полагая, видимо, ниже своего примороженного достоинства трату времени на то, что не имеет никакого отношения к миссии. Зато Лабрадор пять незабываемых дней самозабвенно доводил напарника всевозможными вариациями на тему Железного Дровосека, радуя состав Страйка фингалом и здоровенным синяком на скуле, а самого Брока — тоннами отчетов с объяснениями, какого черта подотчетные сотрудники изволят херней страдать.

На диване как-то подозрительно зашушукались и завозились. Прислушавшись, Брок с трудом различил негромкое переругивание:

— Ты точно типа умный? Гля, вон там есть три зеленых шарика. Двигай туда.

— Тебе зубы надоели? Грабли убрал.

— Нет, я помню, что ты снайпер. Вон-вон-вон еще четыре красных! Давай!!

— Завали уже хлебальник.

— Может, ты дальтоник?

Досчитав до десяти после осознания того факта, что секретное оружие Гидры рубится в какую-то дурацкую игрушку на смартфоне в четыре руки и, видимо, полтора мозга, Брок глубоко вздыхает. И вот так каждый гребаный раз с этой парочкой.

 

***

Баки рывком садится, выныривая из спутанного и тяжелого сна, пальцы сжимают рукоятку ножа, а он даже не может сказать, из-за чего проснулся. Напряженным взглядом обводит небольшую комнатушку, в которой они спят с Джимом на продавленном диване с торчащими пружинами. Понимает, что из кухни слышится приглушенная ругань: видимо, Джим снова зацепился босой ступней за угол старой массивной тумбы и стал чертыхаться. Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь замызганное стекло их комнаты, Баки вновь ложится, понимая, что уже не заснет. Нож занимает свое место под подушкой, когда раздается мерное пиканье мусоровоза, въезжающего в переулок, куда выходят их окна.

Когда слышит гудение ржавых водосточных труб в ванной, он встает, поправляя растянутую футболку и сползшие домашние штаны. Баки не помнит, что ему снилось, но тяжесть в груди ощущает до сих пор, растирая ее живой рукой. Пряди волос падают на лицо, он нетерпеливо их сдувает назад и идет на кухню, где его привычно дожидается кружка самого дешевого кофе. Завтрака нет, потому что и еды в их доме нет. Он как раз сегодня собирается пройтись до бакалеи, чтобы хоть достать им ужин на те деньги, что вчера принес Джим.

Несколько глотков коричневой жижи проясняют сознание, оседая на языке горечью, остатки сна растворяются в утреннем свете, падающем на древний кухонный стол, который выглядит старше, чем Баки и Джим вместе взятые. Баки лениво разглядывает пылинки, танцующие в лучах, и думает, что из него вышла дерьмовая домохозяйка. Не то чтобы кто-то высказывал ему претензии, но он и сам прекрасно понимает, что мог бы следить за их убогим убежищем лучше — раз уж именно Джиму повезло найти работу в трущобах Чикаго.

Гул труб в ванной стихает, сменяясь руганью, и Баки наблюдает за шоу, которое повторяется изо дня в день. Джим с полотенцем на бедрах заходит в кухню, отбирает у него кружку и делает несколько жадных глотков, морщась то ли от омерзения, то ли от счастья. Как будто дерьмовый напиток в полуразвалившемся доме перед началом рабочего дня в занюханной автомастерской — самое лучшее, что с ним случалось за последнее время. И Баки хочется сказать что-нибудь гадкое, пройтись обидными словами по чужой наивности, но Джим смотрит на него ярко-синими глазами и улыбается так широко, что звук застревает в глотке. Смазливый ублюдок хорош, особенно с этой отросшей щетиной на щеках.

На самом деле Джим несколько раз при нем складывал свои пухлые губы бантиком, вызывая недоуменный ступор у Баки и неконтролируемое возбуждение у кассирши, на которой он и пробовал этот прием. Позже, когда они уже вышли на улицу, Баки фыркнул, мол, серьезно? А Джим лишь шало усмехнулся, демонстрируя бумажные пакеты, заполненные снедью, денег на которую у них не было от слова совсем. Баки молча согласился с действенностью данного метода, но остальное время ходил в бакалею один. Наблюдать за процессом обольщения глупых дурочек ему не хотелось. Да и сложно было срастить в голове образ хладнокровного убийцы с позывным Лабрадор и обаятельного засранца с пронзительными глазами.

Хотя с его покалеченным мозгом сложно срастить что угодно, особенно, когда голову разрывает резкой болью, когда скрючивает на месте, вынуждая беспомощно сжиматься. Тогда Джим всегда оказывается рядом, хищно оглядывая окружающую обстановку, защищая и прикрывая своего.

Баки даже не пытается вернуть кружку обратно, смирившись с тем, что проще сделать еще одну порцию, чем лишить Джима подобия завтрака. Он просто обреченно скрещивает руки на груди и наблюдает, как тот допивает кофе, ополаскивает кружку под слабой струей воды и поджимает пальцы на ногах. По полу гуляет сквозняк, а он все еще не обсох после душа. Баки говорит себе, что это нормально: смотреть на Джима так внимательно, облизывая взглядом ямочки на пояснице, подмечая небольшой синяк под правой лопаткой — опять неудачно задел стойку в мастерской, хорошо хоть не по голове получил. Нормально — так беспокоиться о нем и не желать отпускать его от себя. Нормально — хотеть привязать его к себе, чтобы не бояться остаться одному.

Просто потому, что когда Джима нет в доме, Баки начинает сходить с ума в буквальном смысле этого слова.

— Ты сегодня опять плохо спал. Не помнишь, что тебе снилось? — мимоходом интересуется Джим, хотя Баки прекрасно видит, как напряжены его плечи. Закусывает губу, вспоминая только липкое ощущение ужаса, которое давит где-то под ребрами.

— Нет. Я тебе помешал? — его голос звучит виновато, особенно, когда он вспоминает, что проснулся с ножом в руке. Не то чтобы он сомневался в способности Джима защитить себя даже от него самого, но все же не слишком приятно думать, что он может угрожать единственному близкому человеку, даже не осознавая этого. Ладно бы днем — он постоянно борется с желанием украсить это смазливое лицо шрамами и синяками. Но вот так, бессознательно — нет.    


 

— Пришлось щелкнуть тебя по носу. А так все было нормально, — Джим разворачивается к нему лицом и усмехается криво, свято верит в то, что Баки не видит его насквозь вместе со всем беспокойством, что он испытывает. Зря.

— Надо же, большой мальчик сам смог решить проблему? — очень сложно сдержать сарказм, особенно когда он скрывает за собой чувство беспомощности, которое Баки испытывает при виде искренней заботы во взгляде Джима.

— Пошел ты. Вот именно поэтому у меня есть работа, а у тебя нет. Ты асоциальное нелюдимое существо. И за что я только тебя люблю?

— За член, конечно же. Вали уже, Золушка, — Баки подталкивает Джима к выходу из кухни, а сам остается, пока не слышит хлопок хлипкой двери и быстрые шаги по ступенькам лестницы.

Оставаться одному одновременно больно и приятно. Все-таки иногда Джима становится слишком много. Просто его рабочий день длится долго — для отдыха требуется несколько часов, а в одиночестве Баки остается до глубокого вечера. Пытается читать, но обычно просто разглядывает узор на выцветших обоях с отклеивающимся углами. Или считает трещины в потолке — тоже весьма интеллектуальное занятие, особенно когда голова вспухает от очередного потока воспоминаний. Когда с глаз спадает белая пелена боли и исчезают мерцающие круги, он чаще всего осознает себя лежащим на диване или на полу — смотря где его настиг приступ. И требуется еще какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя.

Перед выходом из дома в бакалею он привычно прячет в карман нож. Там же лежит остро заточенный гвоздь, на всякий случай. Баки натягивает бейсболку на голову, опуская козырек как можно ниже, мимоходом глядит в старое потрескавшееся зеркало и уходит, тщательно запирая за собой дверь. Он прекрасно понимает, что ее можно выбить одним пинком, но никаких других вариантов у них нет все равно, поэтому он просто спускается по лестнице. Нейтрально угрожающее выражение его лица не пугает миссис Фостер из квартиры ниже этажом. Но кажется, что она такая одна — остальные соседи рефлекторно избегают двух странных мужчин. Пусть даже один из них обаятельный и смазливый красавчик — но выправка Джима говорит сама за себя, а Баки… ну, он Баки. Хорошо, что сегодня соседке не требуется спасать ее блудливого кота с ближайшего дерева. Всего лишь помочь с пакетами — если бы ему пришлось вновь карабкаться по неудобному стволу за этой пронырливой скотиной, он бы точно остался весь оцарапанный и злющий. А Джим наверняка бы поглумился над его везением.

Баки идет к бакалее коротким путем — срезает путь через несколько дворов и даже не замечает, что в голове держится как минимум три плана отступления на случай чрезвычайной ситуации. Это все настолько привычно, что быстрый осмотр окружающей местности не фиксируется мозгом. Для него это как дыхание. Как воспоминания, что срастаются с ним по мере восстановления. Не возникает ни единого вопроса — как он научился убивать, где научился драться. Достаточно закрыть глаза и увидеть взрывающуюся прямо под ногами землю, почувствовать оседающие влажные комья на лице, измазанном сажей; ощутить усталость мышц от тяжелого автомата в руках; или тянущую боль в плече — там, где сейчас расползаются уродливые шрамы от бионической руки. Сложнее всего очистить сознание, прогоняя эти непрошенные образы. Особенно перед сном.

Но среди всех обрывков не хватает чего-то важного. Кого-то важного. Баки не может сказать наверняка, но его не отпускает ощущение глубокой тоски, от которой хочется выть волком и раз за разом прошибать кулаком тонкую стену в их квартире. В такие моменты Джим не сводит с него спокойного взгляда. Взгляда, пробирающего Баки до печенки. Ярко-синие глаза обещают, что все вернется, картинка схлопнется, и он снова станет _целым._ Но время их свободы уходит, оставляя чувство преследования: Гидра идет по их следу с упорством падальщика — единожды почуяв запах крови и слабости будет тащиться до тех пор, пока не достанет и не сожрет их вновь, сжигая мозги разрядами тока и пытками. А Баки ощущает долгий взгляд Джима, и на какое-то мгновение ему становится легче.

За всеми мыслями он не замечает, как доходит до магазина, и понимает это, только когда рядом с ним бряцает дверной колокольчик, вынуждая рефлекторно сжать острый гвоздь пальцами, не вытаскивая ладонь из кармана. Маленькая девочка, нагруженная сетками с овощами, оглядывает его настороженным взглядом и убегает прочь, поджав пухлые губы. Баки закатывает глаза: с ним не настолько все плохо, чтобы даже дети разбегались в ужасе. Или настолько?

В другом кармане лежит несколько смятых купюр и монеты, которые вчера отдал Джим, вернувшись с работы. Их хватает на нехитрый набор продуктов «два холостяка и дерьмовый алкоголь». А значит, несколько дней он сможет не выходить из дома. Две бутылки дешевого рома, торчащих из бумажного пакета, вполне устраивают Баки. Он уверен, что еще не пробовал эту марку, но все равно будто ощущает вкус, горчащий на языке и обжигающий жаром пищевод.

Весь путь до их квартиры Баки пытается вспомнить, откуда ему знаком ром. Это кажется ему очень важным. Примерно так же, как тот человек, которого он все не может вспомнить. Тот, который занимал львиную долю его жизни. Тот, кого Баки зовет ночами, вспарывая наживо чувства Джима, который всегда это слышит и терпит. Но все бесполезно — только боль растекается от переносицы к затылку, прокатываясь по черепу раскаленным шаром.

Он уверен, что напиваться, когда подступает очередной приступ, не стоит. Но когда прячет все продукты в холодильник с загудевшим рефрижератором, в руке остается початая бутылка рома. Первый глоток ощущается именно так, как он предполагал, проваливается в пустой желудок клубком жара. Но лучше не становится, и Баки идет в ванную, подставляя голову под кран с ледяной водой. Кровь ударяет в виски, вместе с перетекшим ко лбу шаром боли, а перед глазами вновь вырисовывается кровавая жатва, которую собрал Джим, чтобы они могли скрыться от Гидры. Несмотря на то, что Баки тогда был бесполезен, потому что пытался сохранить сознание под градом очередных воспоминаний, он все равно очень четко помнит, сколько тогда убил _Лабрадор_. Помнит каждое лицо, искаженное гримасой отчаяния и понимания скорой гибели. Помнит глаза, наполненные ужасом при виде приближающейся смерти.

То ватное забытье, в которое он погружался по дороге в Чикаго, немного забило остальные дни. Но зато он вспоминает свое имя. И _Джима_. А понимание, что они одни друг у друга, никогда его и не оставляло.

Он отфыркивается от холодной воды, попавшей в нос, встряхивается, как собака, разбрызгивая капли вокруг. Пальцы вновь удобно сжимаются вокруг горлышка бутылки, а ром заливается в глотку ровной струей, согревая продрогшее тело. В груди Баки вновь набухает мерзкое ощущение, мешающее дышать, и он бессильно прислоняется к стене — крошечная комната едва вмещает в себя раковину и ванную.

Он добирается до дивана в комнате, двигаясь на ощупь, пальцы скользят по стене, и это просто благословение, что на пути не встречается никакой мебели. Какое-то время он пересчитывает трещины в потолке — все ли на месте. Это очень важно для него: воздух едва проходит в легкие, и это не физиологическая проблема — уж он знает точно. Баки не может понять, почему эти дерьмовые приступы накатывают тогда, когда он один. Когда нет Джима, который уставится на него своими невыносимо синими глазищами и вытащит его из этой гребаной задницы.

Баки лениво прихлебывает ром из наполовину пустой бутылки — жидкость заливать легче, чем втянуть несколько глотков воздуха, — и вслушивается в мерное тиканье часов, висящих на стене. Гудение в голове замещается этим назойливым звуком. Заполняет его череп и отдается эхом. Баки морщится: _слишком громко._

Он не знает, сколько времени проводит, перебирая лица убитых в памяти. Тех, кто вернулся к нему даже после всего, что с ним сделала Гидра. Будто бы невозможно до конца уйти от того комплекса вины, что разъедает его. Зато Баки наконец-то может подобрать название для своего состояния — он будто сломлен. Именно так ощущают себя солдаты, вернувшиеся домой с войны. Не могут понять, как им теперь жить. Как суметь вновь стать простым человеком, смыть с себя неизгладимый отпечаток, оставшийся после всех битв, сквозь которые они прошли. Как избавиться от крови, въевшейся под ногти.

Часы, отмеряющие секунды его жизни, синхронизируются с воспоминаниями — его четкая и убийственная поступь плечом к плечу с _Лабрадором_ , синхронные и скупые движения, ничего лишнего. Каждый удар достигает цели, чаще всего убивая. И когда Баки задыхается от накатывающего ощущения дурноты — видимо, все-таки не стоило выпивать целую бутылку рома на голодный желудок, — тиканье стихает, оставляя оглушающую тишину, как после взрыва гранаты, когда ты не слышишь нихрена, лишь звон в собственных мозгах.

И сквозь эту тишину до него доносится звук открывающегося замка.

_Джим._

 

  
Баки не движется, продолжая гипнотизировать самую широкую трещину на потолке — кажется, будто она бросает вызов одним своим существованием. На самом деле он пытается сосредоточиться на шагах по квартире. Вот Джим стягивает стоптанные кеды, безжалостно сминая задники пятками. Шлепает босыми ногами по полу на кухню, открывает дверцу холодильника — гудение становится громче. Дальше Баки не слышит, но почти уверен, что тот открывает бутылку молока и делает несколько жадных глотков, хоть и знает, как это раздражает. Раздается хлопок дверцы, и вновь шаги, приближающиеся к Баки.

Он скашивает глаза на вошедшего Джима, чья белая майка и старые джинсы измазаны машинным маслом, как и открытые участки кожи. Даже на кончике носа виднеется черное блестящее пятно. Очень сложно убеждать себя, что он не смотрит, как тот стягивает с себя майку плавным движением, как спускает с бедер штаны, оставаясь в одних трусах. Баки сглатывает набежавшую в рот слюну и притворяется спящим. Убеждает себя, что ироничный смешок ему слышится, зато не отказывает себе в удовольствии проводить Джима взглядом, когда тот идет в душ.

Спавшее было неприятное ощущение в груди вновь возвращается, вспухая под ребрами и мешая дышать. Волей-неволей задумаешься, в чем причина того секундного облегчения, что охватило его, пока Джим был перед его глазами. Баки садится на диване, прилагая для этого некоторые усилия. Мутное зрение напрягает даже больше рваного дыхания. Но он верит, знает человека, способного ему помочь. Пусть Гидра знатно поджарила ему мозги, но он знает, что тянет его к Джиму. И тянуло всегда. В смазливом ублюдке есть что-то до боли знакомое. Кажется, стоит дернуть за одну ниточку, и к Баки вернется весь оставшийся клубок воспоминаний. Но сейчас он может лишь черепашьим шагом идти к ванной, держась бионической рукой за стену и прижимая живую руку к тому месту, где находится сердце. Или та глыба льда, которая последнее время яростно тает, прожигая грудную клетку насквозь.

Гул в проржавевших трубах заглушает его сиплые вдохи, или Джим притворяется, что не слышит, продолжая принимать душ за матовой занавеской. Баки прислоняется спиной к стене, сильнее надавливает ладонью на грудь, но, кажется, может дышать. Сейчас, когда Джим на расстоянии одного метра, нужно просто дождаться, пока выключится вода, занавеска отдернется в сторону, и можно будет… что? Он не обманывается, не говорит, что просто посмотрит, нет. Ему нужно _больше_. Именно сейчас Баки понимает, что его всегда спасало прикосновение.

Приступ отступал, стоило Джиму дотронуться до него. Будто было что-то волшебное в его глазах, руках, коже. Просто в _нем._ Баки не идиот. Он не верит в сверхъестественное, но точно знает, что Джим до боли напоминает ему кого-то важного. Из той, прошлой жизни, когда он не был солдатом. Но даже тогда он готов был отдать жизнь за того человека. Самого важного и единственного. Гидра забрала у него все, но взамен дала Джима, будто в насмешку. Баки со свистом втягивает воздух в легкие, когда выключается вода. Он ощущает, как немеют пальцы правой руки, но все это теряется, стоит только Джиму отдернуть занавеску в сторону.

Он даже не вздрагивает, будто знал, что Баки стоит здесь. А еще прекрасно понимает, что комната слишком тесная, чтобы вылезти из ванной и не коснуться друг друга. Но ярко-синие глаза смотрят спокойно и внимательно, замечая, как раздуваются ноздри Баки, как судорожно сжимаются пальцы на руках, как неровно вздымается его грудная клетка, будто ритм дыхания все еще не может прийти в норму. Несложно догадаться, что и сердце колотится, как безумное, только сам Баки этого не замечает, поглощенный разглядыванием обнаженного Джима.

Баки сглатывает, его рука онемела до локтя, но когда Джим переступает через бортик, оказываясь слишком близко, и притирается к его груди, он жадно вдыхает воздух и тянется, стирая пальцами пропущенное пятнышко машинного масла. Это касание будто разбивает стену отчуждения, и взгляд Баки из изучающего превращается в жадный и тяжелый. Джим склоняет голову набок в молчаливом вопросе, а он в ответ лишь кивает подбородком.

«Ты уверен?» — «Да, мать твою»

Пожалеет ли он об этом позже? Возможно. Но сейчас Баки опускается на колени перед Джимом, не отводя от него взгляда и не сгибая спину. Для него это будто смерти подобно, но так _необходимо_. Джим — его гребаный якорь, до него доходит только сейчас. Он то, что удерживает в рамках. То, что не дает слететь с катушек. И сейчас ему нужно _больше._ Баки нужно все, что тот может дать. Он бы сожрал Джима, если бы мог, но лишь проводит руками по мускулистым бедрам, покрытым влажными волосками, и обжигает член своим дыханием. Он обхватывает ствол живой ладонью, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и обнажая головку, облизывает ее языком и вслушивается в тихий вздох.

  
  


Джим вцепляется пальцами в его волосы, то ли пытаясь удержать от дальнейшего, то ли, наоборот, желая притянуть ближе. Баки понятливо берет член в рот, облизывая и посасывая так, как бы понравилось ему самому. Сжимает ладонь на мошонке и следит за реакцией Джима, довольно прикрывшего глаза. Он не совсем уверен, но кажется, что все это происходит далеко не первый раз. По крайней мере, напряжение в его теле отступает, сменяясь жаром возбуждения — ему нравится смотреть и ощущать реакцию Джима, которую тот не стесняется показывать. Он толкается бедрами глубже в жаркий рот, прикусывает пухлые губы и не отрывает взгляда от лица Баки.

Происходящее слишком интимно, чтобы назвать его быстрым и ничего не значащим перепихом. Только Джим долго не продерживается — видимо, сказывается отсутствие регулярного секса, — и после нескольких минут кончает Баки в глотку, проводя пальцами по скуле. Его взгляд теряет горячечность возбуждения, и перед Баки вновь остается сосредоточенный и серьезный наемник, который всегда прикроет его спину.

Баки даже забывает про свои стертые о кафель колени — так его поражает мгновенная перемена. Сразу становится неловко — будто он выпросил незаслуженное, получил шантажом и давлением на жалость. Он поднимается на ноги и уже хочет уйти из ванной, жалея, что вообще пошел на поводу у собственных желаний, но его останавливает ровный голос Джима.

— Сбежишь сейчас в свою спаленку? Или не будешь прятать голову в жопу, и мы продолжим? — Баки замирает, отчетливо напрягаясь. — Ты же знаешь, что ты мог просто попросить. Я бы никогда тебе не отказал.

В голове не укладывается тот факт, что Джим говорит правду. Но кажется, что это действительно так. Факты на лицо. Это не отменяет неловкости, но ему становится легче. Он бросает взгляд через плечо и усмехается пошло, кивает в сторону спальни и выходит из ванной, стягивая на ходу одежду, но молчит из-за боязни, что голос его подведет.

Джим провожает Баки напряженным взглядом, не забывая осмотреть и широкие плечи, и узкие бедра, и мускулистую спину. Баки кажется, тот и сам не знает пределов того, на что он готов пойти ради Баки.

***

  
  


Баки отстраненно читает справочник по этикету в своей камере — света хватает ровно настолько, чтобы сильно не напрягать глаза, но книжка вся истрепанная и затертая до дыр. На главе про столовые приборы он оставляет закладку — перед самой миссией надо будет повторить. Пусть и не факт, что они останутся на этом званом приеме до начала банкета, но опростоволоситься нельзя. Пальцы так и тянутся провести по волосам, но потом он вспоминает, что на голове теперь короткая стрижка. Его обкромсали под эгидой того, что миллионер, пусть и затворник, не может быть неопрятным, а его патлы — самая неопрятная вещь на свете. По крайней мере, после Лабрадора, который жрет, как свинья, и вечно роняет куски бургеров себе на грудь.

Стоит только вспомнить о Джиме, как он появляется на пороге камеры, пользуясь возможностью свободного перемещения до отбоя. Баки осматривает его, понимая, что того тоже подстригли. Если до этого отросшие волосы хоть как-то смягчали смазливость, то сейчас от нее просто сводит зубы. Широкая белоснежная улыбка, ярко-синие глаза, пухлые губы — кто на такое не поведется? Особенно если дополнить образ смокингом и кучей других атрибутов «миллионера». Даже как-то забывается, что перед Баки человек, сворачивающий шеи легким движением руки. Без лишних сантиментов и со скукой в глазах.

— Зачем ты тратишь время на эту чушь? — Джим приваливается к металлической решетке, лениво почесывая затылок живой рукой, едва сдерживает зевок.    


— Потому что недостаточно просто нацепить дорогой костюм, чтобы превратиться в образцового миллионера, дебил. Мне придется отвлекать на себя внимание гостей, пока ты будешь устранять нашу цель — и мне, к сожалению, не досталось твоей смазливой мордашки, — Баки слышит, как тот скептически фыркает в ответ, но не отрывает взгляда от книги, продолжает вчитываться в заковыристые предложения, от которых дико клонит в сон.

— А ты после стрижки смотрелся в зеркало? — Джим ехидно щурится. Баки все-таки приходится поднять на него глаза и вопросительно изогнуть брови. — Крошка, ты намного смазливее меня, только волосы темнее. Все леди на приеме будут твои.

— Отвали, или я подумаю, что ты на меня засматриваешься, — он снова глядит в книгу, предпочитая проигнорировать тяжелый и изучающий взгляд Джима. — Лабрадор?

— Мгм?

— Если ты еще не понял, я хочу побыть один. Съеби отсюда, будь так любезен, — Баки улыбается максимально дружелюбно, но кажется, что его гримаса больше похожа на оскал.

— Если ты так будешь разговаривать и на приеме, нас раскроют еще на входе. Перечитай главу про уважительное обращение. Сомневаюсь, что среди миллионеров принято общаться с помощью обсценной лексики.

— Ну, тебе до миллионера, как мне — до балерины.

— И я не заслуживаю уважительного отношения? — Джим оскорблено прижимает ладонь к груди, и Баки едва сдерживает усталый вздох. — Ладно, не нервничай, а то у тебя даже вены на лбу выступили.

Он уходит, наконец-то оставляя его в тишине и покое, но Баки больше не может сосредоточиться на тексте и откладывает книгу в сторону, бормоча себе под нос:

— Мудила, блин.

— Я все слышу! — возмущенный вопль доносится из соседней камеры, и Баки фыркает: угораздило же забыть, что у кретина слух, как у летучей мыши.

 

 

— Почему тебе дали зеркало, а мне нет? — Джим влетает в его камеру, где Баки как раз раздраженно застегивает белоснежную рубашку. Маленькие пуговицы неохотно втискиваются в тугие петельки, и ему приходится контролировать себя, чтобы не порвать ткань.

— Потому что даже Рамлоу понимает, что в итоге ты окажешься здесь? — Он наконец-то побеждает последнюю пуговицу и поворачивается к Джиму. — Нам вылетать через час, что ты здесь забыл?

— Не могу завязать гребаную бабочку, — он делает свое коронное лицо «помоги мне, пожалуйста, я ведь такой милый» и так трогательно хлопает ресницами, что Баки только фыркает. Он до сих пор не понимает, как Джим ухитряется сочетать в себе несочетаемое. Хладнокровие наемного убийцы и умильное простодушие щеночка. Или обаяние парня из рабочего квартала, способного охмурить самую неприступную девушку. А то и не только девушку.

— Надо это где-то записать. Лабрадор не справился с полоской ткани и пришел ко мне просить помощи, — Баки демонстративно подхватывает свою бабочку с постели и ловко завязывает ее на шее, отгибая воротник рубашки.

— Не будь мудаком, Зимний. Хотя бы не большим, чем обычно, — Джим хмурится и притирается к нему плечом, как и всегда нуждаясь в тактильном контакте, даже через ткань костюма.

— Заткнись, — советует он почти дружелюбно, подтягивая Джима к себе еще ближе за лацканы. Глубоко вздыхает и завязывает бабочку, игнорируя его довольную ухмылку.

— Спасибо, мамочка, — он сверкает очередной широкой улыбкой, а Баки борется с желанием украсить эту смазливую физиономию отменной ссадиной на скуле. — Тебе идет смокинг, — с Джима мгновенно слетает вся его напускная веселость и он проводит пальцами живой руки по плечу Баки. — Мне очень нравится.

— Остановись, или я подумаю, что ты на меня запал.

Джим отстраняется и смотрит на него так, будто ничего и не произошло:

— На вертолетной площадке через час. Спасибо за бабочку.

Баки какое-то время смотрит ему вслед, который раз удивляясь этим эмоциональным скачкам. Из-за них очень сложно предсказать поведение Джима. Это дерьмо начинает его раздражать.

 

 

Разряженные павлины заполняют трехэтажный особняк, приютившийся на плато в горах. Все гости прибывают, прилетая на вертолетах, и Баки не уверен, что отсюда есть какой-то другой путь. По крайней мере, Рамлоу сказал, что они должны убить хозяев дома и свалить до того, как кто-то поймет, что произошло. Его не волнует, как они с Джимом уберут и хозяина, и хозяйку, — но у них, в общем-то, уже сложился план действий. Остается только выполнять их по пунктам. Проблема лишь в том, что на их частоте уже полчаса не раздается ни звука.

— Сукин сын, если ты развлекаешься с какой-то официанткой, я оторву тебе член и пришью его к твоему лбу, — шипит Баки в запонку на рукаве, старательно сохраняя безмятежное выражение лица. В душном зале полно народа, но взгляды мистера Болтона раз за разом обращаются именно к нему, и это начинает раздражать.

Баки улыбается барышне с высокой прической. Той наверняка охрененно тяжело, и он решает ее некоторым образом подбодрить, особенно, с учетом того, что блядский Лабрадор до сих пор не вышел на связь. Легкое шампанское не оказывает на него никакого воздействия, и он выпивает уже третий бокал, когда, наконец, в наушнике раздается шипение и Джим со вкусом матерится, выстанывая что-то нечленораздельное.

— Бля-я-я-ядь.

Баки моргает, округляет брови и отслеживает сигнал дебила на своих часах. Зеленая точка призывно мигает из одной из уборных, раскиданных по всему особняку. Ему ничего не остается, как поправить бабочку, стянувшуюся петлей на шее, и отправиться по сигналу, чтобы проверить, что вообще происходит. Он озирается незаметно, отслеживая хозяина вечера: им вовсе не нужно лишнее внимание, — и растворяется в толпе, незаметно выскальзывая из зала с высокими потолками.

В холле нет никого, кто мог бы его узнать или заметить, даже прислуги, поэтому Баки беспрепятственно добирается до уединенной уборной и скользит внутрь, удивляясь, что Джим не закрыл за собой дверь. Видимо, слишком увлекся. И через секунду он понимает, чем именно.

Лабрадор стоит у низкой стойки с раковинами и зеркалами. Его пиджак валяется на мягком пуфике рядом, брюки приспущены, так что видно ягодицы, покрытые тонкими светлыми волосками. Он самозабвенно трахает женщину в коротком коктейльном платье, в которой Баки узнает их гребаную цель. Лабрадор ритмично толкается внутрь, в комнате отчетливо слышны протяжные стоны.

Баки требуется несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки и приглушить ярость, вскипающую безудержной волной. Блядский Лабрадор ради удовлетворения собственного желание ставит всю операцию под удар. В два шага он подлетает к Джиму и отшвыривает его бионической рукой в сторону, улавливая недоуменный взгляд расфокусированных глаз леди. Кажется, она даже подается ему навстречу, не понимая, что означает его появление. Баки сворачивает ей голову с легким хрустом и тут же оборачивается к Джиму, зло сверкая глазами.

— Какого хуя, блядь?

— Это я должен тебя спросить. Какого хуя, Зимний? — Джим сжимает кулаки, вставая прямо перед ним, ярко-синие глаза сверкают злобой. Пальцы рывками поправляют брюки, убирая уже упавший член в белье.

— Ты мне зачем стонал прямо в ухо? Если не хотел моей помощи, нехер было скулить в микрофон.

Джим на секунду застывает, а потом его губы расползаются в неприятной усмешке.

— Или ты хотел быть на ее месте?

— Что? Ты совсем ебнулся, Лабрадор? — Баки толкает его в плечо рукой, старательно прогоняя от себя мысль о члене Джима в своей заднице. Тем более, когда слышит за спиной глухой звук, с которым тело женщины соскальзывает с раковины на пол. Он раздраженно морщится и вновь фокусируется на Джиме.

— У меня все было под контролем. От тебя требовалось просто контролировать обстановку в зале. А что делал ты? Слушал мои стоны?

— Сейчас я выйду из этой комнаты, найду мистера Болтона и позову его сюда, потому что его жена очень попросила его прийти. Как только он появится здесь, ты свернешь ему шею и мы съебем отсюда так быстро, как только сможем. Ты понял? — Баки абстрагируется от всех чувств, которые охватывают его жарким пламенем. Единственное полезное умение, что он почерпнул за время существования в Гидре. Джим смотрит на него ледяным взглядом, но согласно кивает. Очень сложно поверить, что несколько минут назад он с оттяжкой трахал их цель, загоняя член вглубь до шлепка яиц по влажной коже.

Баки окидывает его напоследок внимательным взглядом и выходит из уборной. Никого из них не смущает тело миссис Болтон, неуклюже лежащее на полу: руки вывернуты под неестественным углом, из-под задранного подола платья торчит порванное нижнее белье. На бледной коже бедер расплываются отвратительные следы пальцев — видимо, Джим решил с ней не церемониться. Баки морщится, но отправляется на поиски их второй цели.

 

 

Рамлоу оказывается прав. Никто не ожидает нападения в своем собственном доме. Тем более когда список гостей выверен несколько раз. Джим даже красиво складывает трупы четы Болтон в той самой уборной, будто их прикончили в момент совокупления. Конечно, вряд ли это кого-то сможет обмануть, особенно, с учетом того, что их шеи свернуты. Это просто желание, которому сложно противиться. 

 

  
Их деятельность слишком мешала Гидре, поэтому пришлось их убрать. Хоть и трахалась миссис Болтон просто превосходно. Правда, мысли об удовольствии улетучиваются, стоит только посмотреть на постную мину Баки. Кажется, ему придется постараться, чтобы загладить свою вину — он не слишком понимает, за что именно. Может, Баки хотел, чтобы его пригласили третьим? Такой вариант кажется весьма правдоподобным. Тем более, вряд ли бы миссис Болтон отказалась. Они оба как раз в ее вкусе. Были.

Главное, чтобы Гидра не решила устроить им очередную чистку мозгов и заморозку. С остальным он сможет жить. Даже со злостью Баки. В конце концов, все вопросы между ними решаются довольно легко. Стоит только уронить мыло в душе. Джим ухмыляется провокационно. План действий на ближайшее время выстраивается со скоростью света. Нельзя разрешать Баки на него злиться. Они слишком зависят друг от друга, чтобы позволить себе подобные разногласия.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


Отец частенько говаривал Броку, что свой хер тоже нужно знать, куда совать. Но отец никогда эталоном не был. Видимо, только из-за этого Рамлоу стоит в просторном тренировочном зале полигона среди лабораторной шушеры и высоких чинов. На правах сопровождения и для галочки о повышенной безопасности. Протолкнула его сюда не в меру болтливая после необременительного секса лаборантка из того подразделения, что отвечает за чистку мозгов Лабрадора. Девка, стоит хорошо потрахаться, взахлеб просто начинает петь серенады Лабрадору и тому, какой он весь из себя охренительный. Ну так трахалась бы с этим перемороженным дебилом, а не мозгом Брока. Но нет. Оказалось, что уже давно и плотно два подразделения ведут споры о том, какой же из объектов, в итоге, сильней. Он, конечно, сам не раз на совместных миссиях развлекался попытками угадать, кто кого, если Зимний выйдет против Лабрадора. Даже с ребятами на привалах споры вел в полголоса. Благо, суперсолдатам до лампочки были все эти пересуды и споры. Убедить их даже просто на дружественный армрестлинг не удавалось никак. Ну и ладно бы, хрен с ним. Но вопросы и споры дошли аж до самого руководства Гидры — и вуаля. Давешняя любовница не поскупилась на то, чтобы добыть Броку место практически в первом ряду.

Зал для таких занимательных целей осветили и укрепили как следует. Мало ли, что там взбредет в ушибленные током головы. Объекты шестнадцать и семнадцать стоят напротив друг друга минут десять как с пустыми лицами поломанных кукол. Судя по тому, что даже Лабрадор не пиздит совершенно, терапия током была успешной и долговременной. Или что они там с этими упырями делают, чтобы они были смирными.

Брок с любопытством вытягивает шею, ловит неодобрительный взгляд Пирса и тут же вытягивается по струнке. О, увольте, он бы лучше почистил свою любимую пушку или отполировал ботинки, вот серьезно. Мало радости в том, чтобы наблюдать, как два здоровых мужика, обычно слаженно и добротно работавших в команде, устроят спарринг рейтинга восемнадцать плюс на потеху лабораторным крысам Гидры. Брок, конечно, никогда бы не стал причислять себя к ангелам, но из духа солдатской солидарности на всякий случай не болел ни за кого. Зимний вот однажды очень удачно подставился под пулю за него, а уж тот случай, когда солдатам во фляги подлили спирта вместо воды, до сих пор с умилением и придыханием весь Страйк вспоминает (лично Брок вспоминает этот гребаный пиздец исключительно с содроганием).

— Доложить о готовности.

— Объект семнадцать готов.

— Объект шестнадцать готов.

Ну, понеслась, по всей видимости.

На самом деле, это оказывается жутко. Круче любого ужастика или кишков лучшего друга у тебя на руках. Кто из них первым качнулся навстречу другому, Брок бы и под дулом пушки не смог сказать: слишком большая скорость, даже несмотря на то, что Зимний несколько шире в плечах и массивней Лабрадора. Обманчиво плавные и расслабленные движения на первых подступах к противнику и совершенно пустые, стеклянные глаза обоих. Меньший вес Лабрадора все же играет свою роль: от удара с коротким замахом Зимний заметно приседает и, даже несмотря на вовремя выставленный блок, отшатывается назад. Брок невольно вскидывает брови. Ничерта себе сила, если это был удар живой рукой. Тем временем, Солдат делает молниеносную подсечку, но Лабрадор тут же подпрыгивает, уходя от идущего следом удара бионическим кулаком снизу вверх. Брок упускает момент, когда и как Зимний успевает вывернуться, чтобы ухватить Лабрадора ладонью за шею и резко швырнуть вниз из даже на вид охренительно неудобной позы. Живые люди вообще способны гнуться в таких местах? Лабрадор с глухим охом перекатывается через голову и мгновенно оказывается на ногах, тут же кидается на противника все с тем же пустым лицом. Как на прогулку вышел, честное слово. От следующего удара кулаком в лицо Зимний уклоняется почти успешно, но все же не даром говорят: военным длинные патлы ни к чему. Только и видно, как рекалибруются пластины на руке Лабрадора перед тем, как он, вцепившись обеими руками в волосы Зимнего, наносит удар коленом в лицо.

Со стороны «белых халатов» слышно одобрительное шушуканье и гудение, когда Зимний, пошатываясь и сверкая расквашенным носом, отшатывается назад, чтобы получить пинок ногой в живот. Солдат сгибается пополам и, когда противник подходит ближе, резко выпрямляется спущенной пружиной и металлический кулак с различимым хрустом врезается в скулу Лабрадору, отбрасывая того назад.

Брок видит двух диких зверей прямо здесь и сейчас. То один, то другой упорно поднимается на ноги, размазывая по лицу пыль и кровь и, с каждым разом все более очевидно и дико скалясь, кидается на противника. Идеальная машина убийства: ей совершенно срать на все и всех. В том числе, и на себя. Живое плечо Лабрадора вывернуто под неестественным углом, рот и нос — одна сплошная мешанина из крови, на белобрысой башке растекаются пятнами следы от ударов о пол и стену. Зимний выглядит немногим лучше, припадающий на одну ногу, умывающийся кровью из раздробленного носа. На лбу алеет порез — результат встречи лица Солдата с ботинком Лабрадора при попытке подняться. Этим двоим не ведомы правила боя, они четко знают свою задачу: убить.

Брок смотрит на то, как Лабрадор, ухватив Зимнего за голову, с силой прикладывает его головой о стену, и понимает, что в этот раз был отдан приказ биться до смерти. Но, видимо, наблюдатели все еще не сочли повреждения суперсолдат достаточно тяжелыми для остановки боя. На какой-то момент воцаряется тишина настолько полная и плотная, что слышно, как рекалибруются пластины на руке Зимнего, перенастраивая ее под смертельную хватку на горле Лабрадора.

— Амбивалентный, — голос Александра Пирса спокоен и разносится по залу так, словно все остальные звуки испарились в миг. — Морок. Закат.

Все замирает. Лица Зимнего не видно — он как раз прижат спиной к той стене, над которой находится наблюдательный пункт Брока. Зато хорошо видно лицо Лабрадора и все тот же пустой взгляд, словно у суперсолдата на горле сейчас не сжаты бионические пальцы почти до хруста трахеи. Лабрадор сипит и, кажется, находится в паре минут от асфиксии.

— Стоп.

Пальцы Зимнего разжимаются и Лабрадор отшатывается, отчаянно кашляя и харкая кровью.

— Полное обследование. Через два часа я жду полный отчет о повреждениях, каждые пять часов отчеты по динамике восстановления, — Пирс, едва кинув взгляд на тренировочный зал, удаляется в сопровождении глав отделов.

Несколько «белых халатов» в сопровождении вооруженного конвоя тут же спешат вниз, забрать своих подопытных хомяков. Брока мутит.

Он бы, наверное, не отказался и позавчерашний ужин выблевать, но конструкция не позволяет.

Давешняя лаборантка, разве что не подпрыгивая, подносится к Броку и что-то тараторит, а у того перед глазами стоят только совершенно пустые ярко-синие глаза Лабрадора, стекляшками горящие на измазанном кровью лице.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


— Знаешь, это была моя любимая кружка, — Джим проявляет чудеса спокойствия, когда Баки швыряет ее в стену, так что та осыпается осколками на старый линолеум. Он следит глазами за напряженной спиной, понимая, что это очередной кризис.

— Если бы ты убирал это дерьмо на место, мне не пришлось бы разбивать его о стену, — Баки скрипит, будто каждый звук, который приходится издать ради Джима, причиняет ему нестерпимую боль в глотке.

— Я понимаю, тебе очень хочется посучиться. Но может, ты все же вспомнишь, что ты взрослый мужик? — Джим скрещивает руки на груди и балансирует на задних ножках старого стула, рискуя растянуться на полу и удариться головой.

— Мне очень хочется, чтобы ты пошел нахер. С каких пор вдруг ты стал таким сознательным, а не пиздливым обмудком, как обычно?

— С тех пор, как ты совсем поехал и кидаешься на людей? Мне, конечно, похер, но Маккола с третьего этажа ты напугал до усрачки, когда разорвал сетку на его клюшке. Подумаешь, чувак задел тебя клюшкой для лакросса.

— Да бога ради, кто вообще играет в лакросс в наше время? — взрывается Баки. Джим подтягивает к себе одну из уцелевших тарелок, на которой сиротливо лежит обветренный огурец.    


— Подростки, Бак. Подростки Калифорнии играют в лакросс. И если в следующий раз ты наткнешься на МакКола и его припадочного друга — пройди мимо. Малец носит с собой биту, и я готов поспорить на твой Глок, что она с металлическим стержнем внутри. А может, и еще с каким сюрпризом.

— Вот нахуя я тебя вообще слушал? Сидели бы сейчас в Техасе и планировали побег в Мексику. Нет, блядь, приперлись в захолустный городишко в горах, где на нас любая собака косится криво, — Баки садится на продавленный диван, пытаясь успокоиться глубокими и резкими вдохами и выдохами. Джим рывком приводит стул в нормальное положение и морщится, когда Баки напрягается от слишком громкого звука.

— Как думаешь, где будут ловить двух беглых суперсолдат, гений? На границе или там, где им совершенно нехер делать? В любом случае, мы всегда можем уйти в местный заповедник и затеряться там, — он подхватывает несчастный огурец с тарелки, с аппетитом хрустя им. Раздраженный взгляд Баки он игнорирует подчеркнуто демонстративно.

— Непривычно видеть тебя адекватным, а не заебывающим всех своим трепом.

— Тебе станет легче, если я расскажу тебе о случаях изнасилования людей дельфинами? — Джим потягивается, демонстрируя подтянутый живот из-под приподнявшегося края футболки.

— Что?.. Блядь. Как мне теперь это развидеть? — Баки несколько секунд не мигая смотрит на его живот и склоняется, растирая ноющие виски.

— Ты устал?

— От тебя? Давно уже. Только боюсь, поодиночке мы не выживем. Ты же знаешь Гидру, — мастерски увиливает от ответа, и это выводит Джима из себя.

— От себя. Ты до чего хочешь дойти? До массового убийства в супермаркете? — Джим в несколько шагов оказывается перед Баки и не стесняется опуститься на колени, придерживая его за подбородок пальцами.

— Это не твоя проблема, — ему приходится откашляться: голосовые связки его подводят.

— Мы уже это проходили. Ты уверен, что хочешь начать по второму кругу? — пальцы Джима скользят по скуле Баки, и тот бессознательно подается под то прикосновение, которое означает _похвалу_. Он не хочет, и они оба это знают. Как и то, что он не может напрямую попросить. Он просто бессильно прикрывает глаза, _разрешая_ , а Джиму не надо повторять дважды. — Иди в комнату.

Когда Баки послушно поднимается с дивана и идет в их спальню, у Джима перехватывает дыхание от этой покорности. На секунду даже кажется, что он сам один из _тех_ , из Гидры, но это ощущение быстро проходит, потому что кроме него никто не может помочь Баки. Он встает на ноги, мысленно входя в состояние полной сосредоточенности. Сейчас ему надо быть _другим_. Ему надо вывести Баки, и _Лабрадор_ с этим точно не справится.

В тесной комнате нет ничего кроме широкой продавленной кровати и старого комода. Любая мебель в этой квартире выглядит так, будто тотчас развалится, если на нее просто посмотреть. Но Джим знает, что она крепче, чем кажется. Воздух застывает в у него глотке, когда он замечает раздевшегося до нижнего белья Баки, покорно стоящего на коленях со скрещенными за спиной руками и опущенной головой. Он рассматривает широкую спину, поправляя сползающие с бедер джинсы, знает, что Баки прекрасно слышит его шаги, даже когда он босиком.

Джим прислушивается к его дыханию — оно учащенное, хотя Баки и пытается успокоиться. Видимо, слишком долго копил в себе напряжение, чтобы отпустить его в один миг.

— Закрой глаза и не открывай, пока я не разрешу, — Джим контролирует свой голос, не позволяя пробиться ни одной ноте сомнения — только стопроцентная уверенность в себе и в Баки. — Кивни, если понял.

Баки еще ниже склоняет голову, и Джим принимает это за согласие. Подходит еще ближе, ощущая, как Баки напрягается, хотя кажется, что больше некуда. Будто он боится прикосновения, одновременно жаждет и не хочет. Джим молчит, только смотрит и дышит громко, глубоко, показывая, как надо. Он точно знает, что Баки слышит его, ощущает его всей кожей, как довлеющее над ним. Как имеющее право довлеть. И самое важное, что подсознательно его это устраивает.

Джим рассматривает широкие плечи, каждый шрам, оставшийся после жестокости ученых Гидры, как вечное напоминание, которое не позволит забыть. Мускулы перекатываются под кожей, завораживая, и он проводит по ним кончиками пальцев живой руки. Старается действовать мягко, но твердо, только Баки все равно вздрагивает, покрываясь мурашками.

— Что тебя гнетет? — он встает перед Баки, не отнимая руки от его плеча. Это неудобно, но садиться на кровать он не хочет. Баки только вздыхает, когда пальцы Джима сжимаются на горячей коже, поглаживая выпуклые шрамы.

Джим понимает, что в первую очередь находится здесь ради Баки, но ничего не может поделать с возбуждением, сжимающимся в жаркий шар в паху, с сердцем, бухающим в грудной клетке, с дыханием, которое срывается от ощущения каждого несовершенства под чувствительными подушечками пальцев. Он знает тело Баки, несмотря на все чистки мозга. Оно въелось в его память так, что не сотрешь, даже если очень захочешь.

Он помнит каждую ночь, которую они проводят рядом, держась максимально далеко сначала и сплетаясь в один клубок к рассвету. Помнит каждый кошмар, из-за которого Баки метался по постели, оставляя синяки на коже Джима, пытавшегося его удержать и разбудить. Помнит задушенные всхлипы и сдавленные рыдания, которые рвут душу до сих пор: каждый раз Баки смотрит на Джима зло и холодно. «Заткнись нахуй, если жизнь дорога». И Джим бы что-нибудь сказал, да только стискивает челюсти, прижимаясь сильнее, несмотря на сопротивление Баки.

Он помнит каждое тихое «Стив», которое звучит едва различимо, когда Баки еще не окончательно проснулся и смотрит на него, _Джима._

Если бы они были в другой ситуации, Джим бы не раздумывал и ушел, хорошенько разбив смазливое лицо Баки. Но сейчас они не могут обойтись друг без друга, цепляясь всеми силами, продолжая удерживаться на плаву. Он не дает соскользнуть Баки в тот поток, что сотрет налет цивилизованности и оставит бездушного сломленного наемного убийцу без жалости и сожалений. С другой стороны, тяжелый взгляд Баки помогает не свихнуться и одергивает, когда Джима заносит.

Он замечает, что Баки успокаивается — по расслабленным плечам и ровному дыханию. Не сложно догадаться о причине этого срыва: они скрылись от Рамлоу месяц назад, значит, блокировка воспоминаний слабеет. Как слабеет и его контроль над собой. Джим заметил это, еще когда Баки рефлекторно швырнул ножом в мяукнувшую в переулке кошку — та чудом успела прыгнуть в сторону, оглашая округу пронзительным возмущенным писком. Он похож на бомбу замедленного действия, которая вот-вот рванет, прошивая все вокруг осколками.

— Ты готов говорить? — Джим продолжает успокаивающе поглаживать пальцами его плечо, а Баки глубоко вдыхает, будто набирается сил. — Что тебя беспокоит?

— Я бессилен перед Гидрой.

Джим стискивает зубы: это их общая ахиллесова пята, а слышать беспомощность в голосе тренированого суперсолдата неловко.

— Продолжай, — он усилием воли расслабляет лицевые мышцы, хоть Баки и не смотрит на него. Это помогает оставаться спокойным и слушать. Бионической рукой Джим проводит по его волосам, оттягивая отросшие пряди — легкая боль должна отрезвить, не позволить поддаться видениям самых плохих возможных сценариев.

— Когда-нибудь нас убьют. И я знаю, что не смогу тебя спасти, — Баки послушно отводит голову в сторону, повинуясь движению Джима, и продолжает говорить. — Когда-нибудь они решат нас разделить. Или натравить друг на друга. А я даже не пойму, что нападаю на тебя. И ты не поймешь. Мне… больно даже представлять такое.

Джим опускается на колени перед Баки, внимательно разглядывая его лицо. Между бровями залегла напряженная складка, он закусывает губу в паузах, но продолжает держать глаза закрытыми. Мысль о смирении подобной машины для убийства вновь вызывает возбуждение, от которого поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

— Мне недавно приснилось, как я швыряю тебя в стену, ты захлебываешься кровью, а я хватаю тебя за шею и сжимаю ее бионической рукой, — Баки сглатывает, но не останавливается, когда чувствует, как Джим слизывает пот с его шеи. — Я смотрел в твои глаза, видел, как в них затухает жизнь, но не мог разжать пальцы, потому что ты был моей целью. Мне _приказали_ тебя убить, — его голос дрожит, потому что Джим прижимается губами к шее, а пальцами живой руки скользит от плеча ниже, к паху, и сжимает его член. — Джим.

— Ты хочешь остановиться? — Джим покусывает его шею зубами, знает, что Баки заводится от таких легких прикосновений.

— Я не понимаю, какого черта ты облизываешь меня и лезешь к моему члену, когда я рассказываю тебе о своем кошмаре, — его даже немного трясет от ярости, но Джим отстраняется на секунду, глядя максимально холодно. 

— Ты забываешься. Сейчас командую я. Если я хочу облизать твою шею — я оближу. Если я захочу заткнуть тебя своим членом — я заткну. Это понятно?

— Понятно, — Баки стискивает зубы, а Джим сильнее сжимает пальцы в его волосах, оттягивая голову еще дальше.

— Считай это приемом нашей терапии, — он вновь склоняется, сжимая зубы на покрасневшей коже и оставляя отчетливый след. — Раздевайся и ложись на кровать.

Баки поднимается плавным движением, едва не задевая отпрянувшего Джима. Также плавно стягивает трусы и на ощупь падает на постель, переворачиваясь на спину. Что бы он ни говорил, его член уже возбужден, и Джим довольно улыбается, когда это замечает. Баки никогда не мог сопротивляться его прикосновениям, как бы ему ни хотелось доказать обратное.

Джим устраивается рядом с ним, облокачивается на бионическую руку — ему всегда хочется _чувствовать_ Баки, — и проводит пальцами от ямки между ключицами до пупка. Он ощущает тепло кожи, рваный выдох, видит, как сокращаются мышцы живота от этого легкого прикосновения. Ему хочется показать, что они должны ценить то, что имеют сейчас. Без привязки к прошлому и будущему. И для этого он пользуется единственным известным ему способом.

Возбужденный член привлекает к себе внимание, но Джим упорно обходит его стороной, поглаживая пах, покрытый темными волосками. Он наслаждается каждым осторожным вдохом Баки, каждым движением, которое выдает его нетерпение, больше, чем капли смазки, натекшие на живот.

Это даже забавно — слышать вздох облегчения, когда он все-таки проводит большим пальцем по потемневшей головке. Ладонь туго обхватывает член, и Джим жадно рассматривает непривычно открытого Баки, раскинувшегося на постели и подающегося навстречу каждому его движению. Джим прикусывает губу, ощущая совершенно неуместную сейчас нежность. Главное не сказать об этом вслух, забывшись.

Он убирает ладонь, усмехается в ответ на недовольный стон, но видит, что Баки все еще не открывает глаза, не произносит ни слова. Он сетует только на отсутствие смазки. Суперсолдат или нет — ему не хочется случайно причинить вред, и Джим уделяет внимание растягиванию задницы Баки. В этом есть своя прелесть: он не часто видит, как Баки жадно принимает каждое его движение, хотя выражение лица обещает мучительную смерть, если только он подумает остановиться.

Когда Джим скользит членом в растянутый анус, ему хочется застонать от удовольствия. Хочется сказать какую-нибудь чушь, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы показать, что ему не все равно, но он сдерживается, плавно двигая бедрами. Он не может насмотреться на лицо Баки, запоминая каждую эмоцию, любой отклик на его толчки, проводит пальцами живой руки по скуле, перенеся вес на бионику. И только когда жар сжирает всю его силу воли, Джим стискивает зубы и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Вот он, _тот самый момент._

— Открой глаза, — он не прекращает движений ни на секунду, дожидается, пока Баки не послушается. Еще несколько секунд у Баки уходит, чтобы сфокусироваться на лице Джима. — Видишь меня, Баки? — он едва дожидается смазанного кивка головой, контролирует собственное дыхание: удовольствие накатывает волнами. — Я живой. Я живее, блядь, всех живых.

Джим срывается на быстрый ритм, втрахивая Баки в их постель, сжимая пальцы на плече до синяков — еще один способ напомнить, что они живы. Здесь и сейчас нет ничего, кроме тяжелого, сорванного дыхания, шлепков кожи о кожу, и сумасшедшей веры в глазах. Он позволяет себе кончить только когда чувствует, как Баки сжимается, достигая оргазма. Сознание мутнеет — кажется, Джим забыл дышать, пока пялился в глаза Баки.

Позже, когда Баки засыпает, Джим думает, что в этот раз он снова справился. Ему хочется в это верить.

Он хочет верить, что сумел спасти единственного человека, который у него есть. Глупо верить в те картины, что иногда подкидывает память. Если бы Спок действительно существовал, он бы пришел за Джимом. Он бы нашел способ, чтобы вернуть капитана. Но шестьдесят лет — слишком долгий срок, чтобы продолжать надеяться на спасение. Это все шутки его разума, побочное явление от частых чисток.

Он жив. Но Спок не придет.


	3. Chapter 3

На третьи сутки после исчезновения капитана Спок отмечает снижение собственной концентрации на пятнадцать процентов — критическое значение для эффективной работы. Это не проходит незамеченным даже для доктора Маккоя, несмотря на все его старания скрыть ухудшение состояния. Чтобы избежать отстранения от и.о. капитана, ему приходится согласиться на очередной перерыв — и доктор строго контролирует его сон.  
  
Его распорядок дня сбивается. Именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы медитировать в полумраке собственной каюты, Спок находится сейчас в научной лаборатории. Середина гамма-смены — то самое время, когда его никто не может потревожить, а работой намного проще заблокировать те картины, что он получил по связи от Джима. Исследование образцов флоры с поверхности планеты позволяет сосредоточиться на анализе данных, а не на собственных мыслей. Его разум просто не может не думать, не анализировать, не раскладывать на составляющие, и между мыслями о Джиме и работой Спок выбирает работу. Она хотя бы не вызывает нестабильное состояние из-за сильных эмоций.  
  
Компьютер подает сигнал за час до конца гамма-смены. Ему требуется поесть, но он не хочет пересекаться с членами экипажа. Спок до сих пор пытается смириться с тем, что весь мостик наблюдал его эмоциональную скомпрометированность теми видениями. Это было недопустимо. Тем не менее, ему теперь приходится мириться с последствиями.   
  
В офицерской столовой предсказуемо нет ни одного сотрудника. Это позволяет Споку спокойно реплицировать себе тарелку овсяной каши и травяной чай и позавтракать в одиночестве. Долгий разбор собственных реакций тогда, на мостике, позволил прийти к выводу, что связь между ним и Джимом оказалась сильнее, чем он предполагал изначально. Но после этого сквозь время и пространство не доходило никаких сигналов и эмоций, поэтому очень сложно не высчитывать вероятность того, что Джим мертв. Если бы доктор мог проникнуть в его сознание и увидеть то, что видел Спок, то не смог бы сохранить даже мнимое спокойствие, в котором пребывает последние дни. Они будто застыли в неизвестности, ожидая хоть малейшего знака.  
  
— Так и знал, что найду вас здесь, коммандер, — доктор появляется в столовой с неизменным трикодером в руках, быстро сканирует Спока, игнорируя его вопросительно изогнутую бровь. — Я же знаю, что вы не любите лишнее внимание. Но хоть моим рекомендациям следуете. Меньше, чем через час, вы должны быть на мостике, значит, и завтракать вы должны были прийти раньше, чтобы не пересекаться с сотрудниками гамма-смены и альфа-смены.  
  
— Ваши заключения звучат логично, доктор, — Спок склоняет голову в жесте уважения, а Маккой фыркает.  
  
— Не утруждайся. Было ли еще что-то, о чем ты должен мне рассказать? — «Не было ли больше сообщений от Джима» — переводит Спок для себя. Он видит, что доктор боится услышать и да, и нет, потому что не знает, что хуже.  
  
— Ничего не изменилось. Ночь прошла спокойно.  
  
— Инженерная коммандеру Споку, — коммуникатор оживает, и он откладывает приборы.  
  
— Спок слушает.  
  
— Коммандер, последние тридцать минут мы фиксируем неизменность данных в одной из аномалий на поверхности планеты, — голос мистера Скотта звучит взволнованно, и Спок сразу же обдумывает перспективы, которые ему открывает полученная информация. — Я не уверен, что это важно, но подумал, вы должны знать.  
  
— Мы с доктором сейчас спустимся к вам, мистер Скотт.  
  
Спок закрывает крышку коммуникатора и поднимается из-за стола.  
  
— Коммандер, вы же понимаете, что транспортироваться на поверхность в зону аномалии слишком опасно, — Маккой будто насквозь видит его мысли, несмотря на отстраненное выражение лица.  
  
— Мы не можем медлить, доктор, — они вместе подходят к турболифту, а Спок продолжает просчитывать про себя вероятность попадания в одну реальность с Джимом при транспортации по другим координатам, но в ту же аномалию.  
  
— Черт возьми, одумайся, Спок. Ты ведешь себя нелогично, — Маккой сжимает ладонь на его плече в попытке привести в чувство. Не понимает, что Спок совершенно спокоен, но убирает пальцы, осознав неуместность этого жеста. — Мы не можем потерять еще и тебя. Тебе повезло, что с момента пропажи Джима мы так и не смогли связаться с командованием.  
  
— Нелогично считать, что это везение, доктор. Скорее всего, сигнал глушится той же аномалией, которая поглотила капитана. Я пробую связаться со Звездным Флотом каждые три часа, но пока безуспешно. Пока что я не обладаю необходимой информацией для прогнозирования успешности транспортации в зону аномалии, поэтому предлагаю сначала получить отчет мистера Скотта. 

— Он так же, как и мы все, работает на износ. Может, не стоит воспринимать его слова так серьезно?  
  
— Вы сомневаетесь в компетенции мистера Скотта в условиях нестандартной и стрессовой ситуации? — Спок смотрит на доктора с долей удивления — тот лишь поджимает губы.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты цепляешься за соломинку, — Маккой ловит недоуменный взгляд Спока и поясняет. — Надеешься, будто Скотти скажет, что засек сигнал Джима и мы можем его спасти прямо сейчас. Господи, я думал, что никогда не буду объяснять тебе значения фразеологизмов.  
  
— В любом случае не стоит недооценивать способности мистера Скотта, — Спок первым выходит из турболифта.  
  
На инженерной палубе так же пусто, как и на всем остальном корабле, хотя до начала альфа-смены остается достаточно мало времени. Они находят мистера Скотта в одном из отсеков — вместе с другими инженерами он фиксирует значения приборов, находящихся в той самой аномалии, которая сохраняет стабильность последние полчаса.  
  
— Мистер Скотт, отчет, пожалуйста, — Спок скрещивает руки за спиной в своем излюбленном жесте, а Маккой фыркает едва слышно — будто ничего и не изменилось.  
  
— На одном из материков планеты зафиксирована аномальная зона, в которой на протяжении последних тридцати минут не происходит скачкообразных изменений данных. За эти трое суток я запомнил наизусть те значения, при которых произошла транспортировка капитана на поверхность. Эти данные полностью совпадают со значениями в настоящий момент, хотя координаты транспортировки сильно отличаются, — мистер Скотт выглядит подрагивающим от нервного возбуждения, и Спок даже думает попросить доктора обследовать и его, но следующие слова старшего инженера вызывают у него ступор. — Самое важное — я засек сигнал подкожного маячка капитана, коммандер.  
  
— Что вы сказали, мистер Скотт? — Спок крепче сжимает пальцы, подаваясь вперед. Где-то за спиной охает доктор.  
  
— Сигнал капитана. Я его засек, но он какой-то странный. Будто это не капитан, а какой-то андроид. Выглядит наполовину искусственным, наполовину живым. Мы засекли его буквально несколько минут назад, и я пока не успел провести анализ, — мистер Скотт всплескивает руками от избытка чувств, а Спок поворачивается к ошарашенному доктору.  
  
— Теперь вы считаете допустимым спуститься на поверхность в поисках капитана? — интересуется Спок безэмоциональным тоном, хотя внутри все бурлит от желания транспортироваться вниз прямо сейчас. Он пытается привести в порядок собственные эмоции, недопустимо проявлять слабость.  
  
— Спок, я не знаю, что сказать. Это все… Я в шоке. Если Скотти действительно засек сигнал Джима, то надо попробовать его транспортировать на корабль.  
  
— Я пытался навести на него луч, но не смог.  
  
— Но ведь тогда может не получиться забрать обратно и того, кто транспортируется на поверхность за Джимом, — Боунз хмурится и переводит взгляд со Скотти на Спока и обратно.  
  
— Мы должны попробовать, доктор, — Спок уже все решил для себя. И что не позволит никому из экипажа рисковать собой, и что пойдет один. На самом деле, в его голове выстраивается полноценный план действий. После сообщения мистера Скотта о сигнале капитана его грудную клетку будто отпускает из тисков подсознательного страха. Оказывается, несмотря на длительные медитации, Спок все равно опасался остаться без Джима.  
  
— Делай, что хочешь, остроухий гоблин, — Маккой смотрит на него несколько секунд, будто в надежде найти что-то, что поможет переубедить и не дать сделать глупость.  
  
— Рад, что вы пришли в себя настолько, что снова вернулись к оскорблениям в мой адрес. Трое суток — достаточный срок, чтобы я стал беспокоиться на ваш счет, доктор.  
  
— Готовься к высадке. Жду тебя в лазарете — ты получишь такой же датчик, как и Джим. Хотя я, конечно, рассчитываю, что ты его найдешь и по твоему сигналу мы сможем вернуть вас на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Как скажете, доктор. Мистер Скотт, будьте готовы к транспортации.  
  
— Хорошо, коммандер, — мистер Скотт криво усмехается, отчего на его лице отчетливее проступают усталые складки.  
  


***

  
  
Он понимает, что это не простая цель, когда классные очки, которые так ему нравились, слетают с носа и разбиваются об асфальт в труху. Наглая рыжая особа, сбившая их ногой, не вызывает ничего, кроме злости — она ведь даже не цель, целью занимается Зимний. А эта просто мешает. Он щурится, знает, что выглядит пугающе в амуниции и маске на нижней части лица, особенно теперь, когда видно яркие глаза. Но ей хоть бы что. Она встает в боевую стойку, готовится отразить его следующую атаку, а ему совершенно некогда с ней валандаться.  
  
Он слышит скрежет металла где-то за несколько машин от себя и звук выстрелов — Зимний пускает в ход огнестрельное оружие. Значит, подобраться к цели близко не удается.  
  
— Дамочка, убирайтесь, пока целы, — сам не знает почему, но иррационально не хочет убивать ее. Может, она кажется знакомой? Да, такое чувство, что где-то он ее уже видел.  
  
— А ты заставь меня, — она усмехается немного насмешливо, и это почти начинает его злить. Почти. Он все еще уверен, что сумеет довольно легко с ней справиться.  
  
Быстрый рывок с подсечкой, от которого она изящно утекает в сторону. Несколько ударов — и она все так же красиво уворачивается. Кажется, тактика прямого нападения здесь не сработает. Он молниеносно просчитывает следующие действия и все-таки роняет ее на землю, сжимая пальцами живой руки тонкую шею. Он чувствует, как бешено колотится жилка, даже сквозь перчатку, замирает, и это дает ей возможность перевернуться, оказываясь сверху.  
  
Он идеальный солдат, но в этом положении у него срабатывает рефлекс, он дергает бровями и почти готов двинуть бедрами, когда она бьет пальцами в плечо, четко в нервный узел. Если бы он был обычным человеком, то свалился бы без чувств. Но это не так, и он лишь вздыхает, сжимает ее шею уже бионической рукой. Она тщетно пытается брыкаться, но кислорода катастрофически не хватает, а ее попытки разжать его хватку совершенно бесполезны.  
  
Она обмякает в его руках, а он откидывает ее тело в сторону, не понимая, почему так церемонится с какой-то непонятной женщиной. Не убивает ее, хотя она разбила его очки! Последнее возмущает его даже больше того, что она оказала ему сопротивление, а не убежала с криками, как все остальные горожане. В ее глазах страх появился только тогда, когда она поняла, что не может дышать. Вот тогда она испугалась — но раньше была полностью уверена, что сумеет его одолеть.  
  
Пока он стоит над ее телом и придается дебильным мыслям, к нему со спины подлетает какой-то негр и пытается вырубить его неловким ударом в голову, но лишь сбивает маску. Вот теперь он начинает беситься — в этот день они будто сговорились. Почему нельзя просто сдохнуть? Зачем нужно обязательно портить его любимую экипировку? Кажется, он даже немного рычит, когда вздергивает этого мужчину в воздух за грудки и отшвыривает в грузовик. Тот валится на асфальт бессознательным кулем — от силы удара на корпусе грузовика остается вмятина и кровавое пятно.  
  
Лабрадор безразлично оглядывает окружающее пространство — больше не остается тех, кто способен им помешать, — и идет на звук схватки. Зимнему пригодится его помощь.  
  
За машиной, в которую влетел его противник, оказывается расчищенное схваткой место. Покореженные металлические коробки, между которыми снует Зимний, преследующий мужика в гражданской одежде. Лабрадор не спешит приближаться, выжидая и оглядывая тех, кто еще может препятствовать выполнению поставленной задачи.  
  
Рамлоу, конечно, тоже говорил перед высадкой, что это будет не слишком просто. Но Лабрадор привык считать, что тот преувеличивает. А сейчас он видит количество бездыханных тел вокруг и слышит лязг металла — их цель сцепилась с Зимним. Он принимает удары странного круглого щита на бионическую руку, и Лабрадор может только представить, насколько это неприятно, когда пластины выбиваются из общего механизма. Особенно когда слышит тяжелое дыхание Зимнего. Еще ни одна миссия не вызывала у него таких затруднений, даже когда они зачищали базу боевиков, спрятанную в центре Ирака. Хотя тогда им пришлось знатно запачкаться и долго оттирать горячим песком кровь с горящей кожи.  
  
Лабрадор видит, как Зимний отлетает от мужчины, переворачивается и приземляется на бионику, тормозя металлическими пальцами. Его маска слетает с лица, но он поднимается на ноги и готовится атаковать снова.  
  
Только время будто замирает, когда между ними из золотистых искр появляется фигура человека. Лабрадор смотрит на странно-знакомое лицо с остроконечными ушами и нелепой прической и силится вспомнить, что это за мужчина. Мозг почти вскипает, но там, где должны быть сцены прошлого, глухая стена, сквозь которую он не может пробиться. Делает шаг вперед, но эльф — это обозначение новой фигуры на сцене звучит логично, — буднично озирается. Будто вышел на прогулку в парк, а не появился из воздуха посреди разгромленного урбанистического пейзажа. 

  
С каждой секундой Лабрадор удивляется все сильнее, но эльф его пока не замечает. Он что-то усиленно высматривает.

Зимний поворачивается лицом к их цели — а эльф наконец находит взглядом Лабрадора.

— Баки?

— Джим?

Они с Зимним застывают на секунду с одинаковым выражением недоуменного скепсиса на лицах:

— Какой, к черту, Баки?

— Какой еще Джим?

  
  


Они синхронно понимают, что это тот самый момент, когда можно достать цель. С эльфом они разберутся позже, в первую очередь — миссия. Зимний делает рывок вперед, но тот самый негр, которого вырубил Лабрадор, сбивает его с ног, вынуждая уйти в сторону перекатом. Момент упущен, но Зимний вновь поднимается. Лабрадор тут же занимает место у его правого плеча и достает кинжал с острым лезвием. Шутки кончились. И не стоит эльфу больше вставать на их пути.

***

Спок ожидает окончания процедур, производимых доктором, и игнорирует его внимательные взгляды. В мозгу последовательно выстраиваются версии одна невероятнее другой: транспортация Джима осуществлялась на другой материк. Каким образом он оказался в той точке, где его засекла аппаратура? Что за изменения в нем произошли, раз мистер Скотт усомнился в личности капитана? Сможет ли Спок спуститься в аномалию и вернуться обратно на «Энтерпрайз», да еще и не один? Вероятность последнего неутешительна — меньше двадцати процентов, а надежда нелогична. Из-за усталости он замечает ухудшение контроля над эмоциями, а ментальные щиты не так крепки, как обычно. Споку требуется несколько часов сна и длительная медитация, но он не может медлить.

— Коммандер, вы нужны мне здесь, — доктор привлекает к себе внимание, и он послушно переводит взгляд. — Вы не должны спускаться на поверхность в одиночестве. У нас есть достаточно членов экипажа, чтобы собрать поисковый отряд.

— Как и.о. капитана, я не могу рисковать жизнями других, — Спок сосредотачивается на докторе, прикладывающем очередной гипошприц к его шее. — Вы ввели мне под кожу отслеживаемое устройство?

— Да, ввел. Вы должны понимать, что Скотти может и не суметь поднять вас обратно на «Энтерпрайз».

— Вероятность моего возвращения меньше двадцати процентов, — Спок подтверждает слова доктора согласным кивком.

— И даже при таких условиях вы все равно настаиваете на том, чтобы спуститься на планету в одиночестве? Устав Звездного Флота гласит, что…

— Не надо цитировать мне устав, доктор. Мы с вами находимся в неизвестном звездном пространстве, рядом с неизвестной планетой, на которой пропал наш капитан. Мы не можем связаться с командованием фактически неделю, и я знаю, что не должен спускаться один, но не могу позволить другим членам экипажа рисковать своими жизнями в такой ситуации.

— Ты слишком невовремя решил повести себя как человек. Как Джим, — доктор щурится, но Спок выдерживает его тяжелый взгляд, прекрасно осознавая нелогичность своего поведения.

— Вы закончили, доктор?

— Закончил, коммандер, — он поджимает губы и отходит в сторону, снимая с рук перчатки. Спок поднимается на ноги и поправляет форму. — Обещайте, что будете осторожным, — Маккой закатывает глаза в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Спока. — Вы безнадежны — хоть и провели столько времени среди людей.

— Люди нелогичны, но я умею игнорировать подобные бессмысленные просьбы.

До транспортаторной они доходят в молчании. Спок думает о предстоящей высадке на поверхность, а доктор очень укоризненно сверлит его спину взглядом. Его неодобрение очевидно даже без тактильной телепатии.

— Мистер Скотт, вы готовы? — он выставляет на фазере режим оглушения, не давая Маккою возразить. — Доктор, будьте готовы. Возможно, капитану будет необходима немедленная медицинская помощь после возвращения на корабль.

— Я не вчера родился, коммандер. Не учите меня выполнять мою работу, — Маккой зло сверкает глазами, но потом меняется в лице. — Имеет ли смысл пытаться тебя переубедить и уговаривать отправить нормальную поисковую группу?

— Если я не сумею найти капитана и вернуться на борт, вы должны завершить ремонт всех систем и попробовать вырваться из аномальной зоны.

— И как вы себе это представляете? Без капитана, без старшего офицера по науке. Далеко ли мы улетим? — Маккой скрещивает руки на груди, а Скотти молча всячески выказывает свое согласие.

— И.о. капитана с настоящего момента вы, мистер Скотт. Никто больше не должен спускаться на поверхность, независимо от данных в аномалии. То, что мы сумели вернуть первую группу, могло быть случайностью.

— Как скажете, коммандер, — мистер Скотт кивает и включает транспортатор, когда Спок встает на платформу.

Он распадается на молекулы, чтобы мгновением позже очутиться в самом центре чьей-то схватки. Соперники стоят на расстоянии друг от друга, но у одного из них бионическая рука, а Спок считает это очевидным преимуществом для рукопашного боя. Он осторожно осматривается, замечая тела людей, пострадавших от драки, когда слышит приглушенный удивленный вдох за спиной — и оборачивается, замирая на месте.

Перед ним совершенно точно стоит Джим, — но изменившийся. Вместо правой руки у него такая же бионическая конечность, как и у другого бойца. Он упакован в прочную броню и выглядит смертоносно-опасным — непривычным. В ярко-синих глазах нет узнавания, и это сбивает с толку. Спок ощущает себя беспомощным от того, что _не понимает._

— Джим? — окликает он, не успев остановить себя.

— Баки? — одновременно с ним задает вопрос мужчина со странным щитом в руке.

Спок даже не отдает себе отчета, что его мозг обрабатывает поступающую информацию, замечая недоуменное выражение лица Джима. В одном он уверен точно: он должен забрать Джима на «Энтерпрайз». Он сжимает коммуникатор, собираясь связаться с транспортаторной, но тут мужчина с бионической рукой делает рывок вперед и тут же отлетает в сторону, сбитый чернокожим мужчиной с механическими крыльями.

Даже вулканский контроль не справляется, когда Джим быстро оказывается рядом со своим товарищем, вставая плечом к плечу. Их вид кричит о том, что шутки кончились, а Спок откидывает крышку коммуникатора, вызывая мистера Скотта, попутно замечает золотистую дельту на бионике. Эта деталь сбивает его с толка, но он берет себя в руки.

— Спок транспортаторной.

— Транспортаторная слушает, коммандер.

— Мистер Скотт, я нашел капитана.

— Я настроился на ваш подкожный маячок, коммандер, но сигнал капитана дробится. Ничего не понимаю, сэр, — в его голосе звучит смятение, а Спок и сам слишком ошарашен, чтобы адекватно прокомментировать происходящее.

— Здесь еще два человека. Возможно, кто-то из них сбивает сигнал капитана. Вы можете поднять? — по очень внимательным и злым взглядам Спок понимает, что у него очень мало времени, но знает, что торопиться нельзя.

— Секунду, сэр. Почти…

В этот момент Джим и его напарник срываются со своего места, но их целью является мужчина со щитом, а не Спок. Они плавно обходят его с двух сторон, зажимая цель. Напарник принимает удар щитом на бионику, а Джим подныривает, бьет в открытый бок и тут же уходит вправо, оставаясь в стороне. Спок слышит хруст костей и звук глухих ударов, но спина Джима загораживает весь обзор.

— Поднимаю двоих, коммандер! — мистер Скотт звучит почти счастливо, но Спок видит, что транспортированы как раз два незнакомца, а Джим с очень недобрым выражением на лице поворачивается к нему, безошибочно находя источник проблемы.

— Где они, Эльф? — ярко-синие глаза полны неприкрытой угрозы, а пальцы бионической руки сжимаются на рукояти ножа. Спок знает, что страх нелогичен, но при виде такого Джима ему становится не по себе. Он усилием воли сохраняет спокойствие, концентрируясь на странном обращении.

— Я не эльф. Я вулканец.

— Мне похер. Я задал вопрос. Где. Они? — Джим подбирается, будто для прыжка.

— Мистер Скотт? — Спок бесстрастно наблюдает за его каждым движением, готовясь отражать атаку.

— Я стараюсь, коммандер, но вы движетесь. Вы уверены, что нам нужны эти двое? — Спок слышит грохот из динамика, — Их не берут даже седативные гипо доктора Маккоя.

— Выруби свою говорилку, Эльф. Я хочу знать, куда ты дел Зимнего. Не заставляй меня делать тебе больно.

— Это вам не под силу, Джим, — Спок понимает, что провоцирует его, но готов смириться с последствиями.

Джим делает плавный рывок вперед, метя кинжалом в его живот, но Спок уходит из-под удара в сторону и оказывается за его спиной, перехватывая его локоть. Такое ощущение, будто он пытается остановить дроида — с трудом удается вывернуть руку Джима так, чтобы лезвие не могло причинить ему вред. Спок зажимает нервы привычным жестом, но ничего не происходит: Джим все еще стоит на ногах, способен ему сопротивляться и доставить массу хлопот, если он не решит эту проблему сейчас же.    


 

  
— Мистер Скотт, поднимайте двоих прямо сейчас! — Спок рявкает в коммуникатор, выкручивает руку Джима и фиксирует его на месте на несколько драгоценных секунд, облегченно выдыхая, когда замечает, что транспортация началась.

***

Леонард третий раз подряд пытается вникнуть в текст статьи на падде, но сбивается на первом же предложении. Сознание подкидывает возможные варианты того, что сейчас происходит со Споком на планете. Каждый из них вызывает волну дрожи по позвоночнику, и, в конце концов, он откладывает падд в сторону. Ему кажется, что проходит не больше нескольких минут с момента возвращения из транспортаторной, как звучит сигнал его коммуникатора.

— Маккой.

— Доктор, вернитесь срочно в транспортаторную, — голос Скотти приглушен, зато отчетливо слышен какой-то грохот. — Коммандер… достиг некоторых успехов в своей миссии.

— Что?.. Скотти, ты можешь выражаться человеческим языком, а не по-гоблински? — Леонард пытается понять, о чем речь, но шум мешает.

— В транспортаторную, доктор. Прямо сейчас. И прихватите седативное, — Скотти отключается, а он подхватывает свой чемоданчик для экстренных случаев. Никогда не знаешь, когда Джиму приспичит попытаться умереть прямо на постаменте транспортера.

Он бежит к транспортаторной, проклиная ее удаленность от медотсека, и надеется, что не произошло ничего такого, с чем он не сможет справиться — но реальность оказывается круче всех его предположений. Леонард застывает, едва перешагнув порог отсека. Дверь с шорохом закрывается за спиной, а глаза отказываются целиком воспринимать картину.

На краю платформы, вжавшись в стену, стоит патлатый мужчина с металлической рукой, в которой зажат нож. Он выглядит очень напряженным, дергающимся от каждого движения и звука. Перед ним еще один мужчина в гражданской одежде, прикрывающийся щитом со звездой в центре. Он тоже напряжен и замер в боевой стойке, готовый в любой момент отразить атаку. Леонард отмечает, что тот совершенно не боится повернуться спиной к мужчине с ножом, зато готов биться до последнего, рискуя своей жизнью.

— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? — его голос гремит на все помещение, но Спок почему-то не разжимает свой захват, продолжая удерживать Джима в неудобном положении. Только нож выпадает из пальцев Джима, и Скотти осторожно отпинывает его ногой в сторону.

— Коммандер сумел найти Джима, доктор, — Скотти с неуверенной радостью во взгляде смотрит на Леонарда. А тот глядит только на Джима, ужасаясь бионической руке, растрепанным волосам, ссадинам на лице. Больше всего его поражает непривычная ярость во взгляде. Словно Джим их просто _не знает._

— Спасибо, Скотти. Без тебя бы я не разобрался. Спок, какого черта? — Леонард осторожно оглядывает всех в помещении, оценивая уровень травм у каждого, а потом замечает, что Спок прикладывает все свои силы, чтобы удержать Джима в этом положении.

— Вы просили вернуть капитана, — голос Спока спокоен, а сам он сосредоточен на Джиме в его руках.

— А это что за приблудные? — Леонард кивает в сторону незнакомца со щитом, пока опускает чемоданчик на пол и открывает его, доставая капсулы с седативным. Потом смотрит на напряженные плечи Спока и добавляет еще несколько кубиков препарата в гипо.

— Без них капитан вряд ли согласился бы подняться на борт. Доктор, нельзя быстрее? — теперь в его голосе отчетливо звучит нетерпение, а Леонард выгибает брови.

— Не похоже, что Джим рад здесь находиться.

— Какого хера вы зовете меня Джимом? Где мы оказались вообще? — Джим щурится и сверлит взглядом окаменевшего Леонарда.

— Кто это, Спок? — ему приходится откашляться, голос хрипит.

— Это Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, доктор.

— Ты уверен? А это кто такие?

— Это кто вы такие, — вперед выступает пришедший в себя мужчина с бионической рукой. — И какого хуя вам от нас надо.

— Баки, — мужчина со щитом опускает ладонь на его плечо, но тот молниеносно впечатывает его в стену, сдавливая бионической рукой шею и пережимая дыхательные пути.

— Я. Не. Баки, — он рычит прямо в покрасневшее лицо своей цели, а Леонард понимает, что ситуация окончательно выходит из-под контроля.

Он подскакивает к мужчине, прикладывая гипошприц к его шее и вдавливая сразу максимально возможную дозу — если тот такой же, как Джим, то обычной дозы будет недостаточно. Он даже не успевает отвернуться, как отлетает к установке транспортатора. Скотти помогает ему подняться.

— Скотти, вызови уже наконец безопасников с фазерами, чего ты тянешь, черт возьми?! — Леонард морщится от боли в плече, но вновь заправляет гипо седативным. — Спок, подержи его еще чуток, — он слышит отчетливое рычание, с которым Джим пытается вывернуться из хватки вулканца, но это не помогает ему уйти от гипошприца. Тем более, у Леонарда огромный опыт по прививанию Джима без его желания, что процедура кажется ему привычной.

— Вы уверены, что это не причинит ему вреда, доктор?

— Спок, ты еле сдерживаешь его. Седативное пойдет ему на пользу и даст нам время. Возможно, — Леонард внимательно следит за обмякшим мужчиной, разжавшим пальцы на горле своей жертвы и опирающимся теперь на стену. — Надеюсь, вы будете спокойнее? — он смотрит на последнего потенциального пациента, который избежал укола. Тот кивает.

В транспортаторную наконец вбегают несколько сотрудников безопасности с фазерами. Леонард закатывает глаза: их могли уже всех передушить. Думает про себя, что нужно будет вынудить Джима провести несколько учебных тревог, чтобы подтянуть дисциплину, а потом осекается, вспоминая, что Джим теперь вовсе не Джим. Черт знает кто, и хрен знает, что с ним теперь будет.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, нам надо их изолировать. Пока они хотя бы немного ослабли, — Леонард задумчиво смотрит на своих пациентов: им бы сейчас валяться на полу и пускать слюну — а они стоят прямо перед ним, полные сил и желания убивать.

— Это звучит логично. Энсин, — Спок поворачивает Джима, чтобы краснорубашечник сумел сковать его прочными наручниками.

Джим шипит сквозь зубы что-то недовольное, особенно когда его подталкивают вперед. Кажется, седативное притупило его во всех смыслах, поэтому он послушно движется за Споком, но все равно, даже накаченный препаратом, смотрит на него с издевкой.

— А ты точно типа умный? — очень непривычно слышать подобное от Джима, который всегда чуть ли не облизывает Спока. Леонард не удерживается от хрюканья.

— Это для вашего же блага, капитан, — хладнокровию Спока можно только позавидовать.

— Для нашего же блага надо было ему рот кляпом заткнуть. Заебет же, — мужчина, которого назвали Баки, идет сразу за Джимом, и на его лице написано такое ощутимое страдание, что Леонарду приходится спрятать свой смешок за покашливанием. Спок смотрит на него укоризненно, а он делает невозмутимое лицо, отступая за спину безопасникам — пусть они тащатся за этими непонятными субъектами. Он не может так больше рисковать.

Леонард и не сознает, в каком находится напряжении, до тех пор, пока двое мужчин и Джим не оказываются запертыми в разных камерах, из которых им точно не выбраться.

— Ты уверен, что стоит их оставлять рядом? Кажется, они спокойно могут друг друга поубивать даже с наручниками на руках. Пробившись через стену, — Леонард внимательно следит за Баки и Джимом, а Спок вздыхает, скрестив руки за спиной.

— Осмотрите их, доктор, пока я занимаюсь изучением данных, — Спок уходит к турболифту, оставив Леонарда под прицелом трех пар глаз. Он должен признаться, что это не самое приятное ощущение в его жизни.

Только работа сама себя не сделает, а Джимми как был в жопе, так и останется. Жаль, что его возмущения слышит только дежурный безопасник — да и тот делает вид, что Леонарда здесь нет. Он недовольно щурится и подходит к прозрачной стене, отделяющей его от пациентов.

— Мне нужно вас осмотреть. Пойдете сами, или вкатить в вас слоновью дозу препаратов и унести на носилках?

— Что-то мне не страшно, — Джим корчит пренебрежительную гримасу.

— Я не собирался тебя пугать, Джим. Я констатировал факт. Либо ты идешь в медотсек ножками, либо тебя внесут туда сотрудники.

— Попробуешь ко мне подойти со своими уколами — пожалеешь, — ярко-синие глаза смотрят с неприкрытой угрозой, а Леонард закатывает глаза.

— Мне прямо не терпится посмотреть на твое выражение лица, когда ты все вспомнишь. Надо подумать, что потребовать с тебя в качестве компенсации морального ущерба. Но раз вы такие трусы, то первым пойдет самый адекватный из вас. Мистер…?

— Стив Роджерс, — он подходит ближе, игнорируя фырканье Джима. — Я не хочу причинять неприятности, но будет интересно получить ответы на вопросы. На очень много вопросов.

— Будут вам ответы, мистер Роджерс, — Леонард подает знак дежурному, внимательно наблюдая за оставшимися в камерах Баки и Джимом. — Так кто вы и при каких обстоятельствах столкнулись с Джимом?    


 

  
— Они пытались меня убить, — Стив взъерошивает пальцами волосы, и Леонард отмечает его относительное сходство с Джимом. И глаза, и цвет волос, и форма лица — их можно было бы назвать братьями, если убрать у одного бионику.

— Почему-то я вовсе не удивлен.

— Что вы хотите со мной делать? — Стив осматривается, пока они добираются до метотсека. Безопасник всю дорогу держит ладонь на фазере, но это больше предосторожность, чем необходимость.

— Проведу сканирование организма, возьму кровь на анализ. Ничего криминального. Надо же понять, почему со всей планеты выжили только вы, — Леонард достает свой любимый трикодер, повернувшись спиной к биокровати, на которой устраивается Стив.

— Что вы имеете в виду — выжили только мы? — голос Стива звучит слишком напряженно. Леонард оборачивается к нему, вопросительно выгнув бровь. Он выглядит бледным, но это рождает только дополнительные вопросы. Либо их аппаратура сбоит, либо Стив не такой нормальный, каким кажется на первый взгляд.

— На планете нет ни одного живого существа. Я думал, вас подняли как единственных выживших. Но по твоей реакции понимаю, что где-то ошибаюсь, — Леонард начинает сканировать Стива, хотя тот все еще в состоянии шока. Но если бы он ждал каждый раз, пока его пациенты смогут что-то ему объяснить, то не сумел бы спасти столько членов экипажа. В особенности одного капитана, обожающего влипать задницей в самое пекло.

— Но куда они делись? Несколько миллиардов людей не могли испариться за неполные двадцать минут, — Стив сжимает пальцы на локте Леонарда и выглядит при этом больше непонимающим, чем напуганным.

— Приятель, какие двадцать минут? Мы на орбите этой планеты больше семи дней. За эти семь дней ты и твой Баки — единственные, кого мы подняли, не считая нашего капитана, — Леонард пользуется его замешательством и быстро берет кровь на анализ.

— Скажите мне, какой сейчас год? — Стив хмурится, а Леонард осторожно отцепляет его пальцы от собственного локтя и заправляет гипо очередной порцией седативного. На всякий случай. — Две тысячи четырнадцатый же?

— А тебя хорошо приложило о стену, правда? — Леонард усмехается, но становится серьезным, когда Стив не поддерживает его шутку.

— Вы не понимаете. Вот-вот в воздух поднимутся хэликэрриеры, я должен их остановить, — Стив подается вперед, а Леонард хмурится. — Мне нужно поговорить с вашим главным! Вы должны вернуть меня обратно.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, только позволь мне сначала… — Леонард легко вкатывает Стиву препарат в шею — будто знал, что пригодится. — Вот так. О, отлично. Хоть на кого-то слоновья доза действует так, как должна по инструкции, — он внимательно смотрит на осевшего пациента и отходит к коммуникатору.

— Медотсек Споку.

— Спок слушает.

— Коммандер, у нас проблемы. Стив Роджерс только что сообщил, что на планете, где никого живого нет, должны взлететь какие-то херовины. Я проверил, с его мозгом нет никаких проблем. По крайней мере, мозг есть, а сотрясения нет, — Леонарду до сих пор не верится в слова Стива.

— Если мистер Роджерс имел в виду хэликэрриеры, то он совершенно прав. С поправкой на то, что это произошло несколько веков назад, — Спок так спокоен, будто рассказал сейчас прогноз погоды на ближайшие сутки.

— Что?.. Хочешь сказать, что мы забрали из прошлого двух человек, и из-за этого вымерла целая планета? — Леонард с трудом укладывает это в своей голове.

— Технически — именно так. Я поражен, что вы так быстро пришли к этому выводу, доктор, — даже по коммуникатору Спок ухитряется передать ту долю пренебрежения, которое обычно испытывает к умственным способностям Леонарда. Того это привычно выводит из себя.

— Я доктор, а не дебил. Дуй сюда, остроухий, не беси, — он обрывает связь, уверенный, что Спок придет в течение нескольких минут, а ему надо успеть провести анализ крови их гостя из прошлого.

Через десять минут Леонард успевает привязать Стива к кровати прочными ремнями, но все еще не наблюдает в медотсеке зеленокровного старпома. Он снова связывается с ним по коммуникатору:

— Медотсек, черт возьми, коммандеру.

— Спок слушает.

— Коммандер, я думал, вы придете, чтобы мы смогли обсудить гибель всех людей на планете, как следствие нахождения на поверхности Джима, — Леонард хмурится, хоть и понимает, что это бессмысленно — Спок все равно его не видит.

— Обстоятельства изменились. Доктор, вернитесь к изоляторам, — деловой тон Спока предполагает полное и безоговорочное подчинение. Леонард отключается, не переставая проклинать остроухого гоблина.

Безопасник, которого он оставляет следить за Стивом, выглядит уверенным в своих силах, особенно, когда так пафосно держит ладонь на фазере. Будто это спасет его, если мутант сумеет порвать ремни. Леонард закатывает глаза и в сотый раз думает о том, что вокруг него почему-то все стремятся умереть, причем как можно скорее и извращеннее. Но Стив — единственный, кого он не боится оставить на краснорубашечников.

Когда он видит Спока, скрестившего руки за спиной в своей обычной манере, его так и подмывает высказать все, что он думает о происходящем. Леонард останавливается, когда видит внимательные взгляды Джима и Баки по ту сторону стеклянной стены.

— Коммандер? — он занимает место справа, недоуменно поглядывая на всех присутствующих.

— Мне необходимо было подтвердить данные, которые вам сообщил мистер Роджерс. Теперь я уверен в том, что именно из-за нашего появления на орбите этой планеты, ее цивилизация вымерла.

— Но ведь на поверхности никого не было — даже когда мы проводили первоначальное сканирование. Ты сам отчитывался Джиму, а он жаловался мне на твой произвол, — Леонард хмурится, а Спок задумывается. Видимо, объяснить подобное непросто, даже излагая сухими фактами.

— Когда Джим во время транспортации попал в аномалию, то оказался в прошлом этой планеты. Таким образом, он изменил историю, а мы, когда забрали его и этих мужчин, вмешались в нее еще раз. Хэликэрриеры, о которых вам рассказал мистер Роджерс, — это часть системы слежения и обработки информации, созданная организацией ЩИТ с целью предотвращать преступления до того, как они будут совершены. В тот момент, когда мистер Скотт поднял на борт мистера Роджерса и Баки, порядок вещей поменялся. Капитан Америка не остановил ЩИТ, и начался геноцид из-за модификации программного обеспечения этих устройств.

— Подожди, Спок, Капитан Америка? ЩИТ? Ты еще скажи Гидра! — Леонард хочет рассмеяться, но видит изогнутую бровь Спока, и смех застревает в горле. — Да ладно тебе, это же истории из комиксов Земли. Очень старые, — он видит, что Спок его не понимает. — Рисованные журналы про супергероев, спасающих мир. Мстители, Железный Человек, Тор.

— По всей видимости, здесь это не комиксы, а реальность. Первая директива гласит, что мы не должны вмешиваться в развитие других цивилизаций, поэтому необходимо исправить нанесенный ущерб. Вернуть всех, кроме Джима, мы не можем, поэтому я соберу группу сотрудников безопасности, и мы транспортируемся на поверхность.

— То есть, ты в очередной раз собираешься разгребать то, в чем виноват Джим?

— Технически…

— Видишь, придурок, я снова оказался прав. Во всем виноват ты, — Баки смотрит на Джима с издевкой, а тот неприязненно дергает плечом.

— Пошел ты, Баки! — Джим скалится глумливо, а тот буквально зубами скрипит от злости.

— Хватит меня так называть.

— Хочешь, буду звать тебя Зимней Принцессой? — кажется, они бы уже сцепились в драке, если бы между ними не было прозрачной перегородки. И Джим этим пользуется, прислоняясь к ней плечом.

— А он мне нравится. Спок, давай его оставим? — Леонард хмыкает, а Спок недоуменно смотрит на него.

— Джим и так капитан «Энтерпрайз».

— А я и не про него, — Леонард закатывает глаза. — Второй мне нравится больше. Да ладно тебе, Спок. Я шучу. Люди иногда так делают, помнишь?

— Прошу вас перестать, доктор. У нас слишком много работы. Напоминаю, что помимо мистера Роджерса необходимо осмотреть Джима и Баки.

— Даже не сомневался, что ты напомнишь, остроухий зануда.

Леонард ворчит, когда Спок уходит к транспортаторной. Чувствует накатывающую усталость — все-таки слишком много всего произошло за последние несколько часов. Он даже не успел порадоваться возвращению Джима, как оказалось, что это вовсе не их Джим. Кто-то другой, кто будто пронизывает взглядом до самой печенки, но выглядит схоже. Злой брат-близнец.

— Ну что, двое из ларца, кто будет первой жертвой? — Леонард достает трикодер и переводит взгляд с Баки на Джима, а те синхронно скрещивают руки на груди, полностью зеркаля позы друг друга. — Значит, начнем с самого молчаливого. Не переживайте, седативного хватит на всех.

***

«Уволюсь» — думает Брок, наблюдая за тем, как светлые волосы лежащей на полу Шерон Картер заволакивает кровь. День вообще начался херово. А тут еще сучка возомнила себя классным оперативником. Начальство, понятное дело, выебет в мозг по самое дальше некуда.

— Есть еще желающие озвучить свое ценное мнение? — Брок ведет дулом пистолета и штабные крысы, как по команде, шарахаются в сторону от тела.    


 

Брок делает знак своим рассредоточиться. До начала операции он лично дал указание стрелять на поражение. Достаточно того, что руководство оказалось настолько некомпетентным, что Страйк прибыл на место захвата Кэпа...точнее, на ебаный пустырь, не совсем вовремя. Потому что Кэп, а так же два отморозка с бионикой каким-то странным образом проебались. Допросы очевидцев не дали просто нихрена: большая часть разбежалась в самом начале драки, а те, кто остался, нес околесицу про появившегося в лучах света человека, который и забрал всех. Никого, конечно, не гребло, что Брока даже не было рядом и он точно не мог быть причастен к тому бреду, что несли соглядатаи. После такой херни он точно имеет полное право на то, чтобы быть не в духе и все же застрелить сучку-Картер, давно и плотно всем надоевшую ахами-вздохами в сторону Роджерса.

— Франклин, — рявкает в переговорное Брок.

— Докладываю, шеф: все на огневых, управление хэликэрриерами захвачено.

— Понял. Отбой.

Штабные крысы замирают в ужасе. По всему залу на больших дисплеях — процедура запуска кэрриеров, отчеты о работе внутренних систем, анализ работы программного обеспечения. Броку, честно говоря, плевать. Большая часть всех этих цифр и диаграмм говорит ему чуть более чем нихуя, сверх «миссия идет по плану». Он давно уже прошел этап бессмысленного обожания и яркого горения идеологией Гидры. Дом? Великая миссия во благо человечества? О, да пошли бы они в задницу со всей этой крайне занимательной и никому сейчас ненужной дребеденью. Наемникам совершенно похрену, на какое божество молиться.

Когда-то, безусловно, молодой еще и сопливый Брок купился с потрохами за одну только идею о новом мировом порядке, за красочные речи о тупоголовых идиотах, бредущих впотьмах по дорогам из денег и ликов ложных божеств. Медоточивые голоса Гидры и по сей день обещают великие блага и работу на светлое будущее, а дают, в итоге, горы дерьма, разложившихся трупов и реки крови. То, что война не выведена на поверхность, еще ничего не значит.

Брок очень хочет закурить и опрокинуть в себя пару стаканов виски, а затем от всей души послать всех нахуй по общему каналу и свалить в закат. Но надо быть законченным идиотом, чтобы полагать, что из Гидры можно просто уйти в отставку.

Хэликэрриеры, тем временем, грузно взмывают в воздух. Через огромные панорамные окна можно увидеть, как их тяжелые туши медленно и величественно тащатся вверх. Как вообще ЩИТ мог думать о том, что вот эти мрачные громады могу вселить даже намек на безопасность? От одного вида этой груды металла хочется просто свалить куда-то на Северный Полюс и не отсвечивать.

Это — триумф Гидры. Спустя всего каких-то несколько часов, необходимых на расчет количества целей и наведения оружия, Гидра отпразднует грандиозную победу великой идеи.

В наушнике волной поднимается мат пополам с удивленными возгласами новобранцев. Брок напряженно вслушивается в какофонию звуков, не совсем пока уверенный в том, что вообще могло пойти не так. Роджерс где-то в ебенях — так чего им, собственно, в принципе напрягаться? Но нет. Первым очухивается до членораздельной речи Моралес.

— Они повсюду, — спокойно шелестит его голос в наушнике. — Люди в красном появляются прямо из воздуха. Вижу пятнадцать со своей огневой. Стивенс минуту назад доложил еще о десяти. Военная выправка, но нет никакого снаряжения. Только какие-то странные фиговины в руках.

Брок открывает рот, чтобы отдать приказ о взятии под контроль чужаков, но не успевает: в метре от него воздух начинает искрить, пахнет чем-то странным и совершенно чужим.

— Что, блядь, за херня? — вскидывается Орли, направляя дуло автомата на появляющихся буквально из воздуха чужаков.

Двое из них — действительно в красном и со странным оружием в руках. Еще один — высокий, бледный до зелени, остроухий тип, — в синем, без лишних слов наставляет на Брока странного вида пушку.

— Спок — «Энтерпрайз». Запрашиваю подкрепление. Ко мне энсинов Ра Тхох и Смит, — произносит пришелец в что-то, сильно напоминающее древний телефон-раскладушку, не отрывая пронзительных темных глаз от лица Брока. И будь он проклят, если этот гребаный акцент он слышит впервые.

— Вас понял, сэр! — бодро отзывается переговорное устройство.

Акцент. Совершенно, блядь, невовремя, с каким-то издевательским щелканьем в голове Брока на место встает последний кусок головоломки, именуемой Лабрадором. Конечно, не к лицу обычному оперативнику задаваться ненужными вопросами. Но Брок, играя на людях недалекого оперативника-дуболома, дураком никогда не был. Все сходилось: вычитанные в древних отчетах Гидры, времен захвата Лабрадора, показания патруля о странном свете в горах; эти чертовы светяшки на мосту и сейчас, в штабе; непонятный акцент Лабрадора, с которым тот просыпался после заморозки каждый гребаный раз. И «Энтерпрайз». О ней объект номер шестнадцать, позывной «Лабрадор», Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, твердил раз за разом на каждом допросе.

Броку теперь точно нечего терять. Половина его ребят лежит ничком на полу и хорошо, если вообще живы.

Пришелец — Спок — буравит его взглядом так, словно хочет разорвать надвое. Брок хочет заржать в голос. Вот оно что. Всевидящее око Гидры проебалось аж до такого уровня. Это будет лучшей шуткой для внуков, если Брок сможет выйти отсюда живым.

— Нихерово так вы припозднились, — Брок скалится помимо воли, выпускает автомат, чтобы поднять руки.

Лицо пришельца не меняется, но Брок видит, как белеют сжатые на рукояти оружия пальцы, а металл под ними гнется. Охренеть. Так этот остроухий еще и силен, как Халк. За-е-бись.

— Потрудитесь предоставить объяснения, — голос пришельца становится глубоким, рокочущим.

— Семьдесят лет, остроушка, — нет, положительно, Броку настолько смешно, что это больше напоминает истерику. — Решили таки забрать свою пропажу? Только наш-то приморозок и его Великая Любовь вам нахрена сдались? Собираете коллекцию инвалидов из холодильника?

Если хоть кто-то из рассредоточившихся по зданию оперативников, уцелел, они должны появиться с минуты на минуту. Главное — протянуть время достаточно для того, чтобы они успели дойти до командного центра.

Лицо пришельца меняется как-то очень резко и, одновременно, неуловимо. Даже несмотря на бронежилет, удар в грудь, по ощущениям, напоминает удар бионикой со всей дурной силы взбесившегося Зимнего. Брока отбрасывает к одной из панелей управления. От удара головой о край переборки свет перед глазами меркнет на доли секунды.

— Что вы знаете о капитане Джеймсе Кирке? — как Спок оказывается так близко — Брок не понимает. Вокруг воздух снова взрывается снопами искр, являя несколько человек в красном и синем. Тренированный мозг успевает фиксировать все это, пока пришелец сжимает на шее Брока, кажется, стальные обручи, а не пальцы.

Он сипит, силясь глотнуть хоть немного кислорода, и теперь все, что он видит — это черные глаза напротив и искаженное яростью лицо. Напугал, нечисть ушастая. Из последних сил пытаясь разжать пальцы на своем горле, Брок продолжает скалиться.

— Поцелуй меня в зад, мудила зеленокожая, — хрипит он.

— Коммандер! Мы пытаемся получить доступ к кодам управления, но тут очень странная защита, — Брок готов расцеловать того тупоголового, которому срочно потребовалась помощь. Спок, напоследок от всей души приложив Брока затылком о панель, исчезает из вида.

Брок приходит в себя, видимо, спустя всего несколько минут после отключки. В наушнике — тишина. Не слышно даже обмена матами. Видимо, пришельцы вырубили абсолютно всех. Вокруг воет сирена, изо всех динамиков неживой женский голос просит проводить процедуру эвакуации без паники. Голова раскалывается, горло саднит. С невероятным усилием Брок приподнимается и тут же замечает остроухого. Тот стоит, вперив взгляд в огромный экран, по которому несутся строчки кода. Из лежащего перед ним раскрытого переговорного устройства доносятся отрывочные доклады о нейтрализации захватчиков.

— До окончания загрузки подпрограммы осталось пять минут тридцать две секунды, — докладывает из динамиков компьютер, перекрывая собой вой сирены и предупреждение.

— Вы — дикари, — тяжело роняет Спок, даже не глядя в сторону Брока. Но, очевидно, будучи в полной уверенности, что тот пришел в себя. — Эта технология могла быть использована для совершенно иных целей.

За окнами что-то глухо бухает. Брок косится на окно, нащупывает на бедре пистолет, предусмотрительно снятый с предохранителя.

— Внедрив недоступные вашему пониманию технологии в эти устройства, вы обеспечили геноцид населения целой планеты в угоду ложным религиозным посылам.

— Говоришь так, словно твою белобрысую подружку тут пиздец как всю жизнь все ждали, чтобы покопаться в ее цацках, — выплевывает Брок, выхватывая пистолет. Первая пуля уходит в молоко: пришелец слишком шустрый, хоть и без явной специальной подготовки. Второй выстрел Брок не успевает сделать — с противным хрустом запястье ломается в нечеловечески сильной хватке пришельца. 

 

  
— Ты был рядом с ним, — шипит Спок прямо в лицо Броку и резко вздергивает его на ноги за поломанную руку. Боль простреливает по всему телу, но он все же изворачивается, наносит удар здоровой рукой в грудину пришельцу. Хоть бы качнулся, сука. Но нет. Брока встряхивают так, что все зубы готовы высыпаться изо рта.

— О да, и твоя белобрысая любовь — та еще стерва, между нами говоря, — выплевывает Брок, выхватывая с пояса нож. Выходит только полоснуть пришельца по руке, но тому, кажется, на это вообще плевать.

От удара о пол хрестят, кажется, даже те кости, которые вроде как ломаться не должны от подобных ударов. Боль огненным шаром разносится по всему телу.

— Нелогичные. Жестокие. Животные, — рычит Спок. Сапог впечатывается Броку в бок с такой силой, что трещат и ломаются ребра, дыхание перехватывает.

— Загрузка подпрограммы завершена. Копирование данных завершено, — сквозь нарастающий звон в ушах и пелену боли Брок слышит чистый голос компьютера и впервые, кажется, готов благодарить машину.

— Коммандер, мы получили данные. Хэликэрриеры выведены из строя. К сожалению, мы не можем посадить их безопасно. Но все постройки в радиусе их падения и ударной волны эвакуированы.

Спок резко отступает и Брок даже сквозь кровавую пелену перед глазами может видеть, как его лицо превращается в застывшую маску.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Блу, — он быстро отключает от компьютера какую-то коробку и выпрямляется. — Поднимайте на борт экипаж.

— Так точно, сэр. Вы готовы к транспортации?

— Подтверждаю. Поднимайте одного, мистер Блу, — все это пришелец произносит, не отводя горящего взгляда от лица Брока. Захлопывает переговорное устройство и делает всего один шаг навстречу.

Броку не страшно, о нет. Он и не такой пиздец в своей жизни видел и успел уже столько раз сочинить вступительную речь для преисподней, что и посреди ночи ее вспомнит.

— Ваша пагубная идеология обречена на гибель, — роняет Спок. За его спиной, через окно, можно видеть, как в соседние здание врезается первый хэликэрриер. Стеклянная поверхность расходится брызгами осколков, ребра арматуры вылезают по бокам, тут же сминаясь, как бумажный лист.

— Она сдохла в корчах до того, как ты пришел сюда, чтобы добить ее, ублюдок, — скалится Брок. Силы и ярость куда-то пропадают. По зданию проходит волна дрожи. Кажется, он слышит, как с треском разламываются перекрытия где-то вдалеке. — Нихуя вы не исключительные, — Брок сплевывает сгусток крови на пол.

Рой искр окутывает долговязую фигуру пришельца. Тот до последнего мига смотрит на Рамлоу с такой ненавистью, что от нее зудит кожа.

— Созидание требует гораздо больше труда и работы, мистер Рамлоу, — тяжело роняет Спок за секунду до того, как растворяется в воздухе.

— Вот скотина… — Брок скалится. Ему правда чертовски смешно. И виски сейчас был бы просто отличной идеей.

***

  
  
  
  


За то время, пока Спок спасает целую цивилизацию, Леонард успевает полностью обследовать трех очень упрямых и подозрительных пациентов, получить от одного из них хороший удар под дых, несколько скупых угроз от другого, и взгляд, полный разочарования, от третьего. Ничего, с чем бы он не мог справиться. К счастью, он научен общением с мистером Сингхом: не любой хищной твари нравится, когда ей в глотку залезают с чисто исследовательским интересом. А Зимний Солдат и Джим — самые настоящие хищники, хотя Леонард не испытывает к ним страха в привычном смысле этого слова. Ему просто не хочется остаться без рук: это самая ценная часть его тела. Хотя у него не совсем получается держать язык за зубами — слишком долгое время он говорит почти все, что думает о ком угодно.

Леонард даже успевает освежить свои знания по старым комиксам Марвел, подборка которых доступна в архиве «Энтерпрайз». Он понимает, что происходящее немного выходит за рамки сюжетной линии, но, кажется, тогда еще в моде были видеофильмы. Леонард смотрит на три медицинских карты на паддах перед собой. Картинка в голове не складывается. Перед ним все кусочки паззла, которые не собираются воедино, как бы он ими не вертел. У Джима и Зимнего обширные поражения мозга, но при этом идеальное состояние здоровья. Все системы организма работают, как часы. У Стива тоже совершенное здоровье, только мозг не пострадал. У обычных людей так просто не бывает.

Леонард с тоской смотрит в сторону своего бара с отличной бутылкой контрабандного ромуланского эля, но в условиях чрезвычайного происшествия — а у них именно такое, — пить не стоит. Хотя голова идет кругом от количества информации: скачки во времени, нашедшийся Джим, его потерянная память, убийственные навыки, существующие в реальности Зимний Солдат и Капитан Америка, спасение очередной планеты — всего этого слишком много.

Он может сделать только один вывод: пока их мозги в состоянии бифштекса средней прожарки, придется и дальше удерживать двоих в камерах. Стива, как самого адекватного, можно выпустить — но только с разрешения Спока. Леонард надеется, что прочные стены сумеют их остановить: лично у него складывается впечатление, что если они захотят выбраться, то выберутся даже со дна морского. А установок для заморозки у них нет, да и не станет он подвергать ни Джима, ни Зимнего подобной процедуре, просто чтобы не мешались под ногами.

Леонард выходит из своего кабинета, мельком поглядывая на бессознательные тела на биокроватях. Караул сотрудников уже предупрежден — отпустить Стива, как только он придет в сознание. На самом деле, он почти наяву видит злобные взгляды, которыми будут окидывать краснорубашечников Джим и Зимний. Быть пристегнутым к кровати тонкими на вид ремнями должно быть раздражающе, а значит, наблюдать за ними было бы чертовски забавно. Может, он даже успеет оценить это своими глазами. А сейчас он должен проверить, как дела у альфа-смены.

Когда он появляется на мостике, все оборачиваются к нему — будто ожидают плохих вестей. Слухи о странностях Джима быстро облетели «Энтерпрайз», несмотря на ограниченное количество людей, встретивших капитана после возвращения на борт — несколько медсестер, безопасники и сотрудники транспортаторной.

— Ничего не произошло, — громко произносит для всех Леонард и только потом бурчит себе под нос: — По крайней мере, ничего не изменилось. Скотти, как у нас дела? — он встает на привычное место рядом с креслом капитана, скрещивая руки за спиной и разглядывая обзорный экран, на котором видна планета.

— Все системы работают в обычном режиме, доктор. Вы уверены, что вам не надо присматривать за капитаном? — Скотти смотрит на него обеспокоенно — сильнее, чем о Джиме, он будет переживать только об «Энтерпрайз». — Мы тут прекрасно справляемся, а коммандер до сих пор на поверхности планеты. Я приказал транспортаторной немедленно связаться с мостиком, когда десант возвратится.

— А не слишком долго он уже отсутствует? В прошлый раз он вернулся за считанные минуты — я едва успел дойти тогда до медотсека, как сразу пришлось возвращаться обратно в транспортаторную, — Леонард раздраженно хмурится: ему не очень нравится, когда кто-то указывает ему, чем он должен заниматься. Правда, от Скотти можно и потерпеть — он ведь искренне переживает. Это не занудный вулканец, цепляющийся к Леонарду из-за любого нарушенного пункта Устава.

— В прошлый раз коммандер спасал только капитана, а сейчас целую планету, — Скотти жмет плечами, но из-за волнения в его голосе отчетливо звучит шотландский акцент. — Кажется, это сложнее, даже для него.

— Не сомневаюсь, что он справится и не с таким, — Леонард ехидно хмыкает и уже собирается удалиться с мостика, как слышит удивленный возглас Кэрол, которая заменяет Спока у научной консоли:

— Мистер Скотт, исследовательские зонды у поверхности фиксируют изменения в атмосфере, — она на секунду оборачивается к ним, чтобы затем снова уткнуться в мониторы. — Изменения происходят также и в почве. Сэр, аномалия исчезла! И… на планете появились органические формы жизни.

— Транспортаторная мостику.

— Скотт слушает.

— Мистер Скотт, только что подняли отряд вместе с коммандером.

— Есть пострадавшие? — Леонард подается вперед, опираясь о спинку капитанского кресла.

— Нет, доктор. Несколько царапин у энсина Браун, остальные здоровы. Коммандер уже направляется на мостик.

— Отправьте энсина в медотсек — Кристин им займется.

Скотти поднимается из кресла, ожидая Спока, а Леонард ощутимо расслабляется: спасательная операция удалась, Спок и остальные члены группы живы. Осталось разобраться с поджаренными мозгами Джима и Зимнего и свалить от этой планеты к чертям.

— Лейтенант Ухура, появилась ли связь с командованием Звездного Флота? — Спок не успевает даже выйти из турболифта, но уже задает вопросы в своей излюбленной манере, на что Леонард закатывает глаза.    


 

  
— Бога ради, Спок, ты только что вернулся с успешной спасательной операции! Неужели вопросы не могут подождать? В конце концов, мне надо тебя осмотреть, — он достает трикодер и уже движется к Споку, но тот отмахивается.

— Связи до сих пор нет, коммандер, — Ухура оборачивается от своей консоли, ожидая дальнейших приказаний, а Спок на мгновение задумывается.

— Значит, дело было не только в аномалии. Доктор Маркус, отчет.

— На поверхности планеты прошли кардинальные изменения в атмосфере, также появились органические формы жизни: животные и люди. Заметны крупные города на всех материках, даже исследовательская станция на южном полюсе. Коммандер, как так получилось? Неужели всех этих людей скрывала аномалия?

— Когда мы прилетели на орбиту этой планеты, то угодили во временной парадокс. Отсутствие цивилизации на поверхности стало результатом нашего вмешательства в прошлое — подъема трех человек на борт. Но сейчас последствия устранены, и история пошла по правильному пути, будто нас здесь и не было, — Спок словно лекцию читает. Леонард трясет головой, чтоб перестать ощущать себя снова в академии на занятии занудного преподавателя.

— Коммандер, примите мостик, инженерная палуба меня уже заждалась, — тактично пытается ретироваться Скотти — и исчезает, стоит только Споку кивнуть.

— Доктор, вы провели обследование капитана? — Спок поворачивается в сторону замеревшего Леонарда. Тот сразу приходит в себя.

— Кстати об этом, пойдем в переговорную, — он старается говорить тише, но замечает внимательный взгляд Ухуры.

— Доктор, говорите по существу. У нас нет времени на перемещения, лишенные логики.

— Вот осел упрямый, — Леонард недовольно хмурится, но не настаивает. Им действительно надо решить, что делать. — У Джима и Баки обширные поражения мозга. Им поджаривали мозги током, вычищая таким образом память, — Он замечает, как у Спока недобро сверкают глаза, но лицо сохраняет нейтральное выражение. — Если на этой планете все происходило так же, как в комиксах из прошлого Земли, то Джима закинуло в прошлое, потому что Баки попал в Гидру в сороковые годы двадцатого века. Стив спрашивал меня про две тысячи четырнадцатый год. А значит… наш Джим пробыл на этой планете семьдесят лет, Спок, — неподвижная фигура Спока не может стать еще напряженнее, а выражение лица еще более бесстрастным. Но Леонард все равно наметанным взглядом замечает сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки.

  
  
  
  
  
  


— Мы можем нейтрализовать последствия этих повреждений традиционными методами? — его голос звучит безэмоционально, только это не обманывает Леонарда.

— Даже наша медицина шагнула не настолько далеко, чтобы восстанавливать кору головного мозга после подобных повреждений. Слишком они обширны, Спок. Может быть, вулканские целители?..

— Вулканская медицина способна излечить разум. Но мы не можем связаться даже с командованием, не говоря уже о после Сареке.

— А ты сам? Ты должен уметь делать эти свои телепатические штуки, — Леонард взмахивает ладонью, и Спок едва сдерживает собственное раздражение — у него даже уши кажутся заостреннее обычного.

— В любом случае, мелдинг не может происходить против воли. Вероятность того, что капитан согласится на данную процедуру составляет пять целых шестьдесят восемь сотых процента. Вероятность аналогичного для Баки стремится к нулю.

— Значит, мы просто должны объяснить им, что мелдинг — это хорошо. Что твое вулканское шаманство вновь вернет им память, а нам — нашего капитана, — Леонард приподнимает бровь, готовясь выслушать очередные логичные возмущения Спока, но тут раздается сигнал интеркома:

— Медотсек мостику.

— Спок слушает.

— Коммандер, капитан и второй мужчина сбежали из лазарета. Они лишили сознания энсинов Браун и Митчелл, — взволнованный голос Кристин разносится по мостику.

— Мистер Роджерс пришел в себя? — Спок не теряет хладнокровия даже от этой новости, реагируя мгновенно.

— Нет, он все еще без сознания, — спокойствие Спока оказывает аналогичный эффект и на Кристин. Леонард облегченно выдыхает — не хватает только чтобы одна из медсестер ударилась в истерику.

— Окажите помощь пострадавшим энсинам. Ожидайте дальнейших распоряжений и действуйте в соответствии с инструкцией. Конец связи, — Спок слегка прищуривается, поворачиваясь к Ухуре. — Лейтенант, объявите желтую тревогу по всему кораблю. Капитан и Баки могут причинить вред. Если кто-то их заметит, то ни в коем случае нельзя пытаться их остановить. Фазеры в режиме оглушения на них также не подействуют. Доктор, приготовьте дозу седативного. Мы не можем позволить им перемещаться по «Энтерпрайз» в нестабильном состоянии.

— Не учи ученого, гоблин, — Леонард бурчит себе под нос больше по привычке, чем от раздражения, но Спок выгибает бровь:

— Доктор, оставьте оскорбления до момента поимки капитана и Баки, — он вновь поворачивается к Ухуре. — Лейтенант, вызовите старшего офицера безопасности. Необходимо сопроводить мистера Роджерса в его каюту и выставить у ее дверей энсинов. Я уверен, что Баки попытается совершить нападение, как только они обследуют корабль.

— Спок, ты же понимаешь, что нам необходимо уговорить их на мелдинг? — Леонард дожидается согласного кивка и продолжает. — Тогда придумай свои супер убедительные и логичные доводы. И эти двое должны вернуться ко мне в медотсек, слышишь? Поместим их в операционный блок. Его можно открыть только моим или капитанским кодом.

— Седативное, доктор, — Спок смотрит на него выжидающе, пока Леонард закатывает глаза и уходит с мостика, морщась от громкого звука сирены и желтого мигания ламп.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  


Лабрадор забывает количество поворотов налево, когда освещение внезапно меркнет, загораются желтые мигающие лампы и начинает орать сирена, поверх которой проходит оповещение с мостика. Он рефлекторно принимает защитную стойку, выставляя вперед нож, не найденный сотрудниками безопасности, которые должны были следить за ними. Зимний замирает за его плечом, прикрывая живую руку, чтобы в случае нападения принять удар на бионику. Он тоже держит нож — видимо, местные краснорубашечники, привыкшие с пистолетам, не готовы к обилию холодного оружия. Хотя зря он их оправдывает: он бы обшмонал каждого до трусов, не упустив даже невидимку. Ей ведь тоже можно убить.

— Не недооценивай их, — напряженный голос Зимнего наждаком проходится по его нервам — оказывается, он даже не заметил, как расслабленно выпрямился.

— Не умничай, блядь. Как мы будем отсюда выбираться? — он шипит, наклоняясь ближе к Зимнему, озирается по сторонам, пытается вспомнить, сколько раз они свернули, прежде чем окончательно заплутать в одинаковых коридорах, стены которых покрыты светлыми панелями.

— То есть, мне опять надо вытаскивать наши задницы из того пиздеца, в который ты нас втравил? — голос холодеет на пару градусов, и Лабрадор сразу понимает, насколько Зимний сейчас злится на него. — Почему, блядь, нельзя было в кои-то веки выполнить задание и свалить по-тихому?

— Этот чувак появился из воздуха. Что я должен был сделать? Свернуть ему шею? Он удерживал меня и не давал шевельнуться. Я, блядь, с таким еще не сталкивался, — он щурится недобро, поворачиваясь к Зимнему всем корпусом.

— Не то время и не то место, дебил. Нас ищут по всему кораблю. Надо спрятаться. Если мы не можем свалить отсюда, надо найти машинное отделение, — Зимний легко подталкивает его в плечо, и Лабрадор послушно идет дальше, стискивая челюсти. Он не из тех, кто легко спускает оскорбления, пусть и от Зимнего.

Несколько длинных пустых коридоров спустя они натыкаются на трубу, уходящую вбок от основного прохода, и не задумываются, прежде чем забраться в нее. Они ползут рядом, благо ширина позволяет. Конечно, неизвестность их напрягает — они уже понимают, что гребаный эльф засунул их на какой-то корабль. Просто так сбежать не получится.

— У тебя есть план, как нам выбраться из этой жопы? — Лабрадор сосредоточенно смотрит прямо перед собой, а Зимний недовольно цокает языком и тяжело вздыхает.

— Для начала — заткнись и не отвлекай меня.

— Никогда не замечал зависимости между моим речевым аппаратом и твоим мозгом.

— Связи нет. Ты просто меня бесишь. Был бы выбор — я бы послал тебя нахуй, — Зимний делает вид, что не слышит его насмешливого фырканья. Лабрадор прекрасно знает, что они связаны крепче, чем родственники. Слишком много говна хлебали вместе, чтобы можно было на это закрыть глаза.

— Детка, это потому что я не позвонил тебе тем утром? Наш секс был восхитителен, ты была лучше всех, — Лабрадор пихает его плечом, а Зимний раздраженно отмахивается — он видит конец трубы впереди и зажимает лезвие ножа зубами.    


 

  
Лабрадор теряет свою шутливость и ощутимо подбирается. Мигающий желтый свет бесит, въедаясь всполохами в сетчатку. Наверное, именно из-за него они упускают момент, вылезая прямо перед Эльфом и Доктором — они до сих пор не запомнили их имена, посчитав это ненужной информацией.

— Ну ебаный стыд, Зимний. Из всех блядских труб ты выбрал именно ту, что привела нас к этим ушлепкам, — он замирает в оборонительной стойке, переводя взгляд с Эльфа на Доктора и обратно. Зимний мгновенно берет нож в руки, но никак не реагирует на словесный выпад.

— Как мило, что вы вернулись почти туда же, откуда и пропали. Даже не придется вас выискивать с собаками, — Доктор выгибает брови и скрещивает руки на груди. Лабрадора он бесит до сведенных зубов, — а молчаливый Эльф, выжидающий и собранный, бесит еще сильнее. Просто формой своих ушей, зрелище которых щекочет где-то под ребрами. Это нихуя не приятно.

— Если ты думаешь, что сможешь просто так заставить нас вернуться в ту больничку, то ты ошибаешься, Айболит, — Зимний не знает, откуда в его голове всплывает последнее имя, но уверен, что оно полностью соответствует Доктору.

— Где у тебя болит? — Доктор недоуменно моргает.

— Доктор, Айболит — персонаж из детской истории про врача, спасающего животных в жарких странах Земли. Мистер Чехов рассказывал ее на одном из поэтических вечеров, — Эльф максимально незаметно перемещается вбок, но Лабрадор настороженно поворачивается следом за ним.

— Иди ты, — неверяще усмехается Доктор. — Я и не знал об этих поэтических бдениях. И что ты там забыл?

— Я проигнорирую ваши оскорбления в свете происходящего, доктор. Отвечая на ваш вопрос — приказ капитана о социальной адаптации разнорасового экипажа, — Эльф скользит еще в сторону. Вслед за ним, определив его как главного противника, поворачиваются и Лабрадор, и Зимний.

— Умница, Спок, — он постыдно пропускает это ехидное мурлыканье прямо за спиной, не замечая плавного рывка Доктора. Чувствует только болезненный укол в шею и темнеющее сознание перед глазами. Никакого отупения, как от самой первой попытки их обездвижить. Теперь Доктор подобрал верную дозировку.

Лабрадор грустно проклинает свою жизнь, когда сползает на пол бессознательным кулем. Ему никто не отвечает. В принципе, как и всегда.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Лабрадор неохотно приходит в себя, ощущая тугой ремень, перетягивающий грудь. Сознание подкидывает ему какие-то картинки. Видимо, эффект после очередной чистки Гидры вновь сходит на нет. Ему сложно понять, что из этих сцен было на самом деле, а что — шутки его разума. Постепенно он вспоминает их последнее с Зимним задание, появление Эльфа из воздуха и последовавшие за этим события. Вместе с памятью возвращается злость на собственную глупость: подставить спину врачу, после всех зол, которые они вытерпели от ученых и докторов Гидры, было полным идиотством.

— Я знаю, что ты пришел в себя, Джим, — голос Доктора вынуждает его открыть глаза. Тот стоит у изножья больничной койки, разглядывая его с вниманием ученого, проводящего очередной эксперимент. У Лабрадора от этого взгляда по спине бежит дрожь.

— Не зови меня так, — он морщится от собственного хриплого голоса и замечает ту же гримасу и у Доктора.

— Все-таки переборщил с препаратами. Ничего, побочные эффекты пройдут через пару часов. Придется тебе полежать так, пока Спок не придумает, как мы будем тебя спасать. Вечно ты во что-то влипаешь — а расхлебывать приходится другим.

— Я не просил меня «спасать», — Лабрадор внимательно следит, как Доктор подходит к койке напротив, на которой лежит бессознательный Зимний. — Что ты собрался делать с ним?

Доктор смотрит на него через плечо, и на секунду кажется, что вопрос останется без ответа.

— Ничего, что может ему повредить. Знаешь, меня больше всего расстраивает то, как ты готов убивать ради него даже твоих самых близких. Тех, за кого ты мог умереть раньше.

Лабрадор следит за ним и осторожно движется, выявляя слабое место в прочных путах. Те поддаются неохотно. Доктор отступает на шаг от Зимнего, но это действие не успокаивает.

— Спок уверен, что вулканские целители смогут вернуть тебе память, — он не замечает, как Лабрадор неверяще замирает: для него возможность вспомнить все кажется чем-то невероятным. Слишком свыкся с пустотой в голове. На том месте, где должны быть воспоминания, у него только темнота с обрывками — и легче от них не становится.

— Ты врешь? — выдавливает из себя Лабрадор. Доктор оборачивается к нему, откладывает в сторону сканер, которым водил по телу Зимнего, проводя исследование.

— Джимми, мы в будущем. Здесь нет почти ничего невозможного, а земная медицина шагнула далеко вперед. Я могу вернуть тебе руку, живую. Ту, которая и должна была быть у тебя. И была, когда ты покидал этот корабль.

— Не трогай мою руку, — Лабрадор стискивает зубы. Доктор выгибает издевательски бровь. — И его тоже не трогай, — он кивает в сторону Зимнего, а Доктор фыркает.

Когда он наполняет шприц каким-то препаратом, Лабрадор надрывает ремень, который должен был удерживать его в неподвижном состоянии. Ему хочется хмыкнуть — это оказывается так же легко, как и в первый раз, напрягает только бессознательность Зимнего и его неспособность защитить себя от очередного врача. Кажется, опасение по отношению к докторам и ученым влезло куда-то в подкорку.

Он продолжает надрывать путы у самых креплений, надеется, что никаких звуков не слышно за мерным пиканьем аппаратуры, следящей за состоянием Зимнего. А когда Доктор сосредоточенно склоняется над Зимним, прижимая шприц к его шее, Лабрадор дорывает ремень, скатывается с койки на пол, выхватывая кинжал из крепления на икре. Доктор даже не успевает нажать на кнопку, как оказывается прижатым к пластиковой панели с острым лезвием у своего горла.

— Ты шутишь, блядь?! Нож ты что, из жопы достал? — он недовольно хмурится, но Лабрадор не улавливает ни малейшей ноты страха. Доктор будто не имеет инстинкта самосохранения, бросаясь с головой туда, откуда нормальный человек бежал бы, послав все к чертям.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Лабрадор чувствует биение пульса, сильнее сжимая живые пальцы на чужой шее, перекрывает Доктору кислород и склоняет голову — будто проводит эксперимент на реакцию. Хотя знает досконально, сколько должно пройти времени до отключения мозга.

— Джим, блядь! — Доктор сипит, задыхаясь, его щеки наливаются кровью, а из пальцев выскальзывает шприц, гулко звякая о пол.

— Ты не будешь трогать меня или его. Это понятно? — пальцы сжимаются еще сильнее, а Доктор приподнимается на цыпочки — Лабрадор тянет его вверх, даже не замечая, как его хватку пытаются разжать. — Не смей. Трогать. Бионику. Сукин. Сын, — каждое его слово звучит весомее из-за глухого звука, с которым затылок Доктора бьется о пластиковую панель.

Когда Лабрадора рывком отшвыривают прочь, он даже не успевает отреагировать или напрячь мышцы, ощущая боль в правом боку, впечатавшемся в переборку с силой, с которой Зимний обычно бьется во время спаррингов. Он морщится, сжимая пальцы на пострадавшей части тела, и смотрит со злобой на Эльфа, помешавшего их диалогу.

— Не думал, что когда-то скажу подобное, но спасибо, Спок. Ты появился чертовски вовремя, — Доктор растирает пальцами красные отметки на коже, которые в ближайшее время превратятся в отвратительные черные синяки.

— Благодарность нелогична, доктор, — голос Эльфа звучит совершенно спокойно, будто не он только что спас человека от смерти. — Почему он пытался вас убить?

— Спроси что полегче. Например, как он второй раз подряд сумел порвать ремни, которые удерживали даже тебя во время лихорадки Сиалы, — Доктор поднимается с пола, подходит к столу с препаратами и наполняет шприц инъекциями, не переставая поглядывать на Лабрадора.

— Если вы пытались что-то сделать с мистером Барнсом, то, возможно, капитану придал сил всплеск адреналина, — Лабрадор готов поклясться, что в бесстрастном голосе Эльфа на самом деле звучит целая палитра эмоций — от горечи потери до ревности. Но весь этот коктейль лишь сильнее сбивает его с толку, оставляя в душе чувство смятения.

— Если что, я все еще здесь, — он осторожно поднимается на ноги, анализируя собственные повреждения, но не замечает чего-то серьезного, с чем бы не смог справиться самостоятельно.

— Уж поверь мне, мы в курсе. Я припомню тебе каждую трещину в моих старых ребрах, — Доктор фыркает и отходит к шкафу с лекарствами.

— Джим, вернитесь на свою кровать, если не хотите вновь оказаться без сознания, — Эльф теснит его прочь от Доктора, но он упирается, не желая отходить от Зимнего.

— Мне насрать, — ярко-синие глаза сверкают яростной решимостью. Лабрадор вновь движется на Эльфа, несмотря на выбитое из рук оружие, отлетевшее в другой конец медотсека.    


 

  
— Да Бога ради, нужен мне этот чахоточный, — Доктор закатывает глаза, игнорируя недоумевающий взгляд и Лабрадора, и Эльфа. — Я все равно уже с ним закончил. Спок, объясни этому дебилу про мелдинг. Ты же за этим пришел.

— Доктор, оскорбления капитана корабля Звездного Флота неуместны и являются нарушением устава...

— Мелдинг, Спок! Потом подашь на меня рапорт. Все равно сейчас это не наш капитан.

— Это приемлемо, — Эльф склоняет голову и вновь оттесняет Лабрадора к его койке. — Капитан, вы должны меня выслушать.

— Эльф, ты меня заебал. Я не капитан. Сколько раз тебе повторять? — Лабрадор плюхается задницей на койку, когда у него не остается места для маневра. Эльф нависает над ним глыбой.

— На моей планете существует группа целителей, способных вылечить разум от любой хвори, даже такой, как у вас. Мы не можем связаться с ними, но я уверен, что моей квалификации хватит, чтобы вылечить и вас, и мистера Барнса, — Эльф ловит настороженный взгляд Лабрадора и хочет продолжить объяснение, но затихает.

— Если отбросить чушь про другую планету, каким образом ты собираешься нас лечить?

— Технически, нам будет необходимо слиться сознаниями. Тогда я смогу начать процесс восстановления.

— То есть, ты хочешь ковыряться в моей голове с помощью какого-то колдовства? — Лабрадор вопросительно выгибает брови. — Чем ты тогда отличаешься от тех, кто поджаривал нам мозги?

— Тем, что в итоге ты получишь обратно каждое гребаное воспоминание вместе с грузом вины за свое дерьмовое поведение, — Доктор вмешивается в разговор, видя, что Эльф не знает, как ответить на подобные обвинения.

— Перспективка, прямо скажем, сомнительная. Пожалуй, я пас, — ярко-синие глаза горят издевкой. Эльф выгибает бровь.

— Бога ради, ты же не думал, что он согласится и распахнет тебе свои объятья? — хмыкает Доктор, возясь с инструментами на своем столе. — Он, конечно, потерял память, но не разум.

— Но мы уже проводили мелдинг ранее. Пусть вы об этом не помните, но вы были удовлетворены этим действием, — когда Эльф делает попытку прикоснуться к его лицу, Лабрадор настороженно отстраняется. Не нападает, но уже готов к этому. — Капитан, это в ваших интересах, — он выглядит раздраженным, но Лабрадор лишь фыркает и переводит взгляд на Зимнего. Показания приборов изменяются раньше, чем становится заметно, что тот приходит в себя.

— А вот и вторая спящая красавица очнулась. Или спящее чудовище? — Доктор задумчиво потирает гладко выбритый подбородок. — Джим, а ты согласишься на мелдинг, если согласится твоя подружка? — он кивает в сторону Зимнего.

— Вы скорее уговорите его напялить женские тряпки, чем позволить кому-то снова ковыряться в его голове, — криво ухмыляется Лабрадор. — Хотя я бы, конечно, не отказался посмотреть на Зимнего в корсете и чулках.

— Пошел нахуй, синеглазый. Заткните ему уже рот, кто-нибудь, — голос Зимнего хрипит так же, как у Лабрадора, когда тот разражается каркающим смехом.

— Я бы с радостью, но нам сначала надо уговорить его на восстановление собственной памяти. И твоей заодно. Как насчет лечебного препарирования мозга во имя собственной черепушки? — Доктор не теряет времени, записывая какие-то показатели в карту пациента.

— Пожалуй, я откажусь, — Зимний натягивает ремни, пытаясь двинуться с места, и замечает внимательный взгляд Лабрадора. Двигает пальцами руки — мол, все в порядке.

— Мистер Барнс, я уже пытался убедить капитана в целесообразности данной процедуры, но кажется, имеет смысл уговаривать именно вас.

— Меня это не интересует.

— Мы можем вернуть вам воспоминания о Стиве, — вкрадчивый голос Доктора глубоко въедается в мозг Зимнего — Лабрадор видит это без всяких сканеров. Стив — голос из сотен кошмаров, от которых его пробирает дрожь. Он знает, как этот Стив важен для Зимнего, несмотря на все чистки. Будто одно из тех слов, на которые они оба запрограммированы.

— С козырей заходишь, Эльф? — Зимний на удивление быстро берет в себя в руки, хоть уже и дал им рычаг воздействия на себя.

— Видите ли, мистер Барнс, вулканцы не врут. И когда я говорю, что могу безболезненно вернуть вам память, я именно это и имею в виду.

— И я должен верить твоим словам? Просто потому, что ты «вулканец» — хотя я даже не знаю, кто это, черт возьми, такой? — рот Зимнего кривится в усмешке, выражающей все его пренебрежение к этим речам.

— У вас все равно не остается другого выхода, мистер Барнс, — Эльф выглядит слишком отстраненно для подобного разговора. Лабрадор внезапно понимает, что с такой безэмоцинальностью Эльф стал бы прекрасным игроком в покер. Если, конечно, он не лишен способности врать на самом деле.

— О, теперь вы перешли к угрозам? Так стало намного привычнее. Проще послать вас нахуй.

— Спок, кажется, они не понимают, что мы спасли их задницы от организации, разрушившей мир, — Доктор хладнокровно заполняет шприцы препаратами, будто заранее подготавливается к тому, что буйных пациентов снова придется вырубать.

— Кажется, это вы не совсем понимаете, куда лезете, — Лабрадор отвечает слишком резко, едва сдерживаясь от привычной ругани, рвущейся с языка.

— Ну так покажи нам. Покажи нам то, что мы пропустили.

— Зимний? Что скажешь?

— Нам будет больно? — Зимний смотрит на Эльфа со всей возможной серьезностью, хоть тот и отвечает привычным уже спокойствием.

— При вашем содействии больно быть не должно. Обычно мелдинг не занимает много времени, но возможно, что из-за ваших травм мне придется провести несколько сеансов с каждым из вас. Из-за обширных повреждений коры мозга нельзя торопиться, необходимо действовать постепенно, восстанавливая память с самых первых мгновений и до конца.

— Что ты получишь с этого, Эльф? — Лабрадору неуютно от описания этого странного процесса. Лично для него это ничем не отличается от врачеваний в Гидре. Только они и впрямь влезали в его голову, а этот остроухий будет действовать вообще черт знает как.

— Я ничего с этого, как вы сказали, не получу. Зато функциональность капитана звездолета будет восстановлена.

— Хорошо, — голос Зимнего полон решимости, и Лабрадор кивает в подтверждение его слов. Доктор и Эльф выдыхают облегченно — наверняка думают, что самое сложное позади.

— Хорошая работа, коммандер.

— Доктор, ваше замечание нелогично...

— Бога ради, Спок. С тобой вообще невозможно разговаривать, — Доктор закатывает глаза и обрывает Эльфа на середине тирады, уходя из медотсека. Лабрадор провожает его задумчивым взглядом. Он надеется, что не пожалеет об этом решении.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Лабрадора сажают в кресло, напротив него устраивается Эльф. Все так обстоятельно, будто они проведут в этом положении несколько часов — хотя, может, так оно и есть. Вряд ли восстановление мозга пройдет за секунды. Ему хочется спустить напряжение привычными способами — довести Зимнего до спарринга, сломать кому-нибудь руку, сцепиться с Доктором хотя бы. Только Доктор осторожно удерживается на расстоянии, собираясь наблюдать за ходом процедуры, а Зимний все еще лежит на койке, пристегнутый ремнями, под присмотром нескольких краснорубашечников.

— А он что здесь делает? — Лабрадор наконец находит жертву, подходящую для пикировки.

— Мистер Роджерс изъявил желание присутствовать на процедуре. Я посчитал это приемлемым, — Эльф отвечает спокойно, но видно, что ему не терпится приступить.

— Мистер Роджерс может засунуть свое желание в задницу и свалить отсюда в свою каюту, — Лабрадор кривится, но в ответ получает лишь три невозмутимых взгляда — будто все эти ублюдки понимают, почему на самом деле он бесится.

— Прям не терпится посмотреть, что ты скажешь обо всем этом после, — Доктор ухмыляется, держа шприц наготове.

— Пошел ты, Доктор, — он огрызается, напрягаясь, когда тот подает знак Эльфу.

Тот прикладывает пальцы к трем точкам на лице Лабрадора, который старательно сдерживает желание отшатнуться. Шершавые подушечки ощущаются непривычно, но происходящее кажется ему знакомым, будто картинка из памяти. Роджерс, подающийся ближе к Доктору с очередными вопросами, остается где-то в стороне, когда он слышит голос Эльфа:

_— Мой разум к твоему разуму. Мои мысли к твоим мыслям..._

Кажется, что Лабрадор перестает существовать, обретая что-то давно утраченное. Его разум окутывает теплое сияние, в котором он вот-вот захлебнется.

***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Спок понимает, насколько искалечен разум Джима, мгновенно, стоит только им соединиться в мелдинге. Вместо привычного золотистого света он натыкается на несистематизированные обрывки воспоминаний, клочья мыслей и чувств, которые Джим испытывает прямо сейчас: панику, страх перед неизвестностью, желание отстраниться и сохранить свою неприкосновенность. Хотя бы здесь, хотя бы со Споком.

Очень сложно не растеряться и не обнажить перед Джимом хотя бы часть собственных чувств. Он старательно тянется, успокаивая своими воспоминаниями, не стесняется показать их самый первый мелдинг, то единение и эйфорию, которую они испытывали тогда, соединившись в одно. Чувство глубокого уважения, переросшего во взаимную дружбу и осторожную любовь — у Спока.    


 

  
Когда Джим замирает, недоверчиво и жадно всматриваясь в чужие воспоминания, Спок ощущает его любопытство, вкупе с привычной скептичностью: без собственных кусочков памяти ему очень сложно осознать, что это происходило на самом деле. Ему непривычно смотреть на пока еще незнакомого самого себя. Но он уже не пытается отторгнуть Спока, а смиренно ожидает того, что ему могут предложить.

Спок ощущает разум Джима как что-то неуступчивое и скрытое от взгляда. Он тянется, принимаясь осторожно вытаскивать то, что стерла своим бесцеремоным вмешательством Гидра. Ему предстоит гигантская, кропотливая работа: восстановить каждое воспоминание, пропустить его через себя, не дать понять Джиму, что он испытывает от увиденного, и рассортировать все по времени.

Первое воспоминание, которое он восстанавливает, слишком сильно задевает человеческую часть его личности. Следовало заранее задумать о том, что вся эта процедура будет эмоционально сложна для него. Даже с учетом его максимального абстрагирования от эмоций. Кажется, что перед ним разворачивается картина из далекого прошлого: один из спокойных вечеров, когда после альфа-смены они устраивались в удобных креслах в капитанской каюте и играли в шахматы, потягивая горячие напитки. Спок смотрит на себя самого, отпивающего из кружки вулканский чай, вспоминает свои ощущения в тот момент — идеальную температуру чая, любопытство наблюдения за очередной комбинацией ходов Джима, лишенной привычной для него логики. Но сейчас он чувствует нежность Джима по отношению к нему, радость, привязанность и что-то более глубокое.

Он не понимает, почему Джим не показывал этих чувств ранее, в их прошлых мелдингах. Кажется, он просто научился прятать какие-то эмоции и мысли за ментальными щитами. Сейчас же в этой неразберихе Спок видит все целиком и ощущает смятение — свое и Джима, который также сейчас наблюдает за воспоминанием.

Спок тянет следующую нить, разворачивая миг из детства Джима — как он угоняет машину отчима. Детские ладони неуверенно сжимают руль, но соскальзывают из-за пота, он чувствует адреналин, накрывающий с головой, видит быстро приближающийся обрыв. Это слишком страшно. Хотя Спок и знает, что все закончится хорошо, но не может сдержать облегчения, когда Джим оказывается на твердой земле, а машина — на дне каньона. Он явственно ощущает любопытство Джима, но не зацикливается на нем, тянет следующую нить. Пусть время в мелдинге течет иначе, но массив работы слишком велик, чтобы можно было надолго застрять на каком-то одном воспоминании.

Дальше становится проще: Спок быстро раскручивает мгновения из жизни Джима, пропуская их сквозь себя, пропитываясь чужими эмоциями, заполняющими его слишком быстро. Он понимает, что, несмотря на скорость, ему придется прерваться: он не может абстрагироваться целиком. Это ведь Джим. Он смотрит на будни «Энтерпрайз», на себя самого, на детство, юность, учебу в Академии. Даже на слушание после Кобаяши Мару — и вновь окунается в ту отвратительную сцену, когда его пальцы с нечеловеческой силой сжимались на горле Джима. Спок виновато транслирует и собственное воспоминание, окрашенное эмоциями, вырвавшимися из-под контроля после провокации.

Быстро мелькающие кадры раскрывают ему всю жизнь Джима, показывая ошибки и успех. Это слишком интимно, но Спок не смог бы отказаться. Тем более, ему придется довести начатое до конца, если он снова хочется увидеть прежнего Джима. Он вытягивает самые светлые нити, те, которые пострадали меньше всего. Словно осторожное сознание скрыло их, спрятало слишком глубоко, чтобы позволить им деформироваться. Когда сознание Джима приобретает ту форму, к которой Спок привык во время прошлых мелдингов, намного четче проступают те бракованные фрагменты, к которым он еще не успел прикоснуться и восстановить. Они темны, расколоты и вызывают беспокойство, волнами передающееся Споку. Приходится вновь успокаивать Джима, убеждать его в необходимости процедуры.

Первая же нить обжигает Спока своей яростью и адреналиновым безумием. Он наблюдает, как Лабрадор, не Джим, методично зачищает какую-то подземную базу, быстро сворачивая шеи караульным, выверенными бросками попадающим ножами по целям. За его спиной тенью движется мистер Барнс — Зимний. Прикрывает, страхует, а потом скрывается за массивной металлической целью, пока Джим стоит на месте, осматривая коридоры пытливым взглядом — вдруг кого-то пропустил. Через несколько мгновений они покидают опустевшую базу, запуская взрывное устройство, заложенное на одном из нижних ярусов, с безопасного расстояния.

Спок просматривает череду однотипных воспоминаний, наблюдая, как Джим и Зимний взрывают, расчленяют, сбивают ракетами — хладнокровно уничтожают тех, на кого указывает палец Куратора. И все идет хорошо — насколько это возможно в подобных условиях, — пока перед ним не раскрывается картина пыток. Он понимает по скручивающей боли, пронзающей нервные окончания по всему телу, по яркому свету, бьющему прямо в глаза, по нетерпеливым вопросам и угрозам допрашивающего. Хриплый голос Джима раз за разом повторяет свое имя и звание, но ему никто не верит. В том времени никому неизвестен ни Звездный Флот, ни сам Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Его просто не существует. Спок ощущает каждую эмоцию, как свою собственную, пропитываясь чужим страданием. Он знает, что это его вина, что он не спас Джима, хотя тот надеялся на него до последнего.

И каждое последующее воспоминание делает только хуже, вынуждая Спока задыхаться от силы эмоций, которые он не может контролировать. Моменты в темной камере, когда Джим шепчет его имя, надеясь, что он придет, бьют больнее всего. Они повторяются еще и еще раз, отличается только время, которое проходит между этими мгновениями. _Годами._ Джим звал его годами, не теряя надежды. Он забывал, вспоминал вновь и вновь и ждал его, Спока. А он _не пришел._

Когда Спок видит перед собой близость Джима и Зимнего, то с болью признается себе: без нее нельзя было обойтись. Он осознает, что Зимний подошел к опасной грани, от которой его сумел оттащить именно Джим. Его вулканская половина пытается абстрагироваться от происходящего, наблюдать так же, как и за предыдущими обрывками памяти — но не может. Внимательно смотрит, как Джим прикасается к Зимнему, выражая через эти движения все эмоции, слушает чужие откровения и не сдерживает чувств, когда слышит яростное _«Я живее всех живых»_. Понимает, что даже без воспоминаний о своей личности Джим остался самим собой, целеустремленным и упертым. Последняя мысль заставляет его отшатнуться и почувствовать дикую боль. Он разрывает соединение: не может терпеть эту агонию.

  
  


Он отстраняется, бессильно откидываясь на спинку кресла, тяжело дышит и смотрит в распахнутые глаза Джима. Закусывает губу, пытаясь прийти в себя, но мгновенно нацепить на лицо привычную маску безразличия не так уж легко.

_«Он жив, но Спок не придет»._

— Джим…

Джим прожигает его взглядом, в котором слишком много разочарования. Спок отстраненно думает, что лучше бы получил удар бионической рукой в челюсть.

— Семьдесят. Ебаных. Лет. Спок.

***

Стив напряженно рассматривает замершего с открытыми глазами Кирка и застывшего напротив Спока. Маккой успел обрисовать ему процесс, свидетелем которого он становится, но это все равно непонятно. За последние сутки, что он провел на «Энтерпрайз», ему пришлось уложить слишком много информации в свой вскипевший мозг. И он, если честно, не может выделить, что его волнует сильнее: что он так или иначе, но нашел Баки, — или чудом предотвращенная гибель цивилизации на его планете.

Существование жизни на других планетах его не удивляет, как и наличие Звездного Флота, на чьем исследовательском корабле он сейчас находится. А вот способности к телепатии у старшего помощника капитана ему интересны. Тем более, Маккой сказал, что это поможет вернуть память Баки.

Стив оборачивается, глядя через стекло на кровать, к которой тот пристегнут ремнями. Кулаки непроизвольно сжимаются. Нестерпимо хочется найти ублюдков, которые заменили Баки руку, память, мозг. Заставили того напасть на друга детства. На единственного, кто был ему важен. Стив пытается успокоиться: эти мысли появляются в голове уже не первый раз за последние дни. Он вновь переводит взгляд на Спока, замечая, как напряжены его мышцы. Расфокусированные глаза Кирка его немного пугают, но Маккой занимается каким-то отчетом, чиркая в падде, и лишь изредка поглядывает за происходящим — значит, все идет именно так, как и должно быть.    


 

  
Он даже успевает заскучать за то время, которое длится процедура. Изучает заполненные медикаментами полки, стопку паддов на столе доктора, видит интересную панель — видимо, за ней скрывается какой-то шкаф. Но Стив не успевает даже спросить: Спок с громким выдохом отрывается от Кирка и застывает, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Джим… — голос Спока надреснутый, будто сломленный. Стив не видит его лица. Слышит только тяжелое дыхание и замечает напряженную линию плеч. Уже делает шаг вперед, но Маккой тормозит его рукой.

А потом Кирк фокусируется на Споке, и Стив различает ярость в его взгляде. Ярость, обида — словно его предали самые близкие. Стив прекрасно понимает это: он и сам ощущал себя преданным буквально сутки назад.

— Семьдесят. Ебаных. Лет. Спок.

Он резко поднимается, отчего стул отлетает в сторону, а Спок замирает перед ним, протянув ладонь в жесте… смирения?

— Джим, успокойся, — Маккой делает шаг вперед, держа в руке гипошприц.

— Отличное предложение, Боунз, — Кирк переводит взгляд на Маккоя, и Стив видит, как тот стремительно бледнеет. — Я ждал вас каждый день. Я звал вас каждый день. Семьдесят лет, — он будто выплевывает каждое слово.

— Да приди в себя. Ты же знаешь, мы на орбите этой планеты меньше недели! — Маккой делает еще один шаг вперед, и теперь уже очередь Стива останавливать его.

— Я знаю, что для меня прошло семьдесят лет. Расскажешь, что вы сделали, чтобы вытащить своего любимого капитана? — он усмехается горько. — Лучшего друга, м, Боунз? — последнее звучит откровенной издевкой, и Стив ожидает, что Маккой сейчас отшатнется. Но тот лишь щурится в ответ.

— Сделаю скидку на то, что мозг у тебя сейчас похож на молочный коктейль с измельченными кусками льда, — Маккой отодвигает ладонь Стива и бесстрашно шагает вперед. Кирк только сжимает виски пальцами.

— Доктор, ему необходимо вколоть…

— Не учи меня работать, Спок. Я прекрасно знаю, что ему нужно, — Маккой щурится, наблюдая за Кирком.

— Ему нужно, чтоб все свалили отсюда нахер, — Кирк выглядит больным, будто сгоревшим изнутри, и от этого становится больно даже Стиву.

— Джим, твои слова нелогичны. Твой организм нуждается в поддерживающих препаратах для скорейшего усвоения той информации, что я восстановил.

— Какую часть из фразы «свалили отсюда нахер» ты не понял? — Кирк подается вперед, нависая над Споком. Тот спокойно поднимается с кресла и поворачивается к нему спиной, не выказывая страха. Сам бы Стив не решился так делать, даже с учетом восстановленной памяти. Понятно, что Кирк сейчас еще больше не в себе, чем когда был Лабрадором.

— Ее формулировка была предельно ясна. Но ваше требование обусловлено спутанностью сознания и частичным эмоциональным переносом в качестве побочных действий мелдинга. Значит, им можно пренебречь.

— Спок, предлагаю оставить Джима на какое-то время, — Маккой смотрит на него предупреждающим взглядом, но тот будто не понимает намеков.

— Данное предложение лишено смысла, доктор.

— И что? — Кирк выглядит заинтригованным и все еще немного больным. — Придушишь меня так же, как тогда, на мостике?

— Джим…

— Просто уйди отсюда, — Кирк делает шаг назад, будто ему больно находиться рядом со Споком. — Видеть вас не хочу. Всех.

Он отворачивается, беспомощно пинает ногой кресло и горбится. Будто ломается внутренний стержень. Стив замечает его сжатые кулаки и хочет что-то сказать, но Маккой останавливает его жестом, показывает на дверь из кабинета. Спок выходит самый первый — идеально ровная осанка, руки, скрещенные за спиной, бесстрастное выражение лица. Робот, а не... вулканец. Стив идет следом, оборачивается, когда доходит до койки Баки — Маккой закрывает кабинет своим личным кодом, с сожалением глядя на Кирка сквозь прозрачное стекло.

Стив делает вид, что не замечает этого взгляда.

***

За сутки с небольшим, что Стив может свободно перемещаться по «Энтерпрайз», он узнает, что понятие «свободное перемещение» имеет серьезные ограничения. За ним тенью следует один из сотрудников службы безопасности, вооруженный фазером. И Стив не хочет проверять, в каком режиме его оружие.

Его собственная каюта, медотсек, обзорная палуба, кают-компания, столовая. Он понимает, что этот список намного больше того, который предоставили бы Мстители, попади к ним кто-то с «Энтерпрайз». Подозрительный Старк просто запер бы гостя в комфортабельной — или не очень, — комнате-тюрьме до выяснения обстоятельств. И после все равно бы максимально ограничил перемещения по башне, прикрываясь соображениями безопасности. У Стива же есть доступ к общей истории через терминал и относительная свобода.

Хотя если бы не Кирк, вряд ли бы Стив вообще оказался на борту «Энтерпрайз». Как и Баки. Из данных того же терминала он уже знает, что на той Земле, откуда прилетел корабль, его жизнь — всего лишь бумажный комикс, фантазия нескольких людей. Не самый приятный факт, но с ним он уже смирился. Он прекрасно понимает: ему дают возможность узнать что-то о других, более совершенных технологиях — значит, не собираются возвращать обратно.

У него было достаточно времени, чтобы попытаться понять, как относиться к этому. С одной стороны, он нашел Баки. С другой, все происходящее до сих пор похоже на чью-то несмешную шутку. Он решает для себя, что в первую очередь нужно разобраться с памятью Баки, а потом уже пытаться понять, что делать теперь. Возможно, позже, когда схлынет этот ажиотаж вокруг вернувшегося капитана, Стив сможет уговорить Спока вернуть их обратно на планету. Если, конечно, они не улетят прочь в ближайшее время, воспользовавшись тем, что уже спасли всех, кого хотели.

Когда он выходит из медотсека после проведенного мелдинга, то серьезно задумывается. Будет ли так же с Баки? Или все пройдет легче? Слишком много неизвестных переменных — и это, в любом случае, не его решение. Стив не заметил, куда испарился Спок, но Маккой хлопает его по плечу, удерживая на лице нейтральное выражение. Ему сложно представить, каково это, когда лучший друг швыряет в лицо обвинения. Лучший друг просто его не помнит.

На обзорной палубе никого нет. Он не сводит взгляда с темноты космоса, расцвеченной точками звезд. Сегодня ему не видно планету, но так даже лучше. Проще представить, что он совсем один, даже без караула за спиной. Или что все это просто отличная постановка. Очередной эксперимент Гидры, не поскупившейся для усыпления его бдительности. Стив слышит, как открывается дверь, и видит в отражении Спока.

— Мистер Роджерс. Почему вы не в своей каюте? — Спок останавливается рядом с ним, скрещивая руки за спиной — Стив уже знает, что это одна из его любимых поз.

— Решил прогуляться после увиденного, — он слегка разворачивается, чтобы не выглядеть бестактным, но кажется, что Спока не смутило бы, останься он в прежнем положении. Спока сейчас вообще ничего бы не смутило. Несмотря на свое бесстрастное внешнее состояние, внутри него наверняка кипит куча эмоций.

Стив пытается представить, что бы почувствовал на его месте. Вряд ли все ограничится чувством вины. Чтобы понять, он должен знать, что конкретно видел Спок — а тот, скорее всего, не позволит залезть к себе в голову. Да и просто прикоснуться. Стив вздыхает, сочувствуя ему про себя, не решаясь сказать вслух.

— Знаете, ему надо дать время. Он придет в себя, — слова слетают с языка быстрее, чем он успевает задуматься. А удержать на лице нейтральное выражение сложнее, чем не одернуть Тони, когда тот матерится по общему каналу связи. Спок смотрит на него, вопросительно изогнув бровь, и Стив уже почти проклинает собственную несдержанность. — Кирк. Он не хотел вас обидеть.

— Мистер Роджерс, ваше сочувствие неуместно и нелогично. Я не испытываю необходимости в вашем утешении, так как четко осознаю причины срыва капитана. Деятельность его мозга в настоящий момент нестабильна из-за большого массива информации, восстановленной посредством мелдинга.

— Ну да. От вас так и фонит чувством вины, — Стив хмыкает, но не отводит взгляда от какой-то звезды. — Я бы сказал, оно вошло на обзорную палубу раньше вас.

— Ваша фамильярность неуместна, мистер Роджерс. Я не испытываю чувства вины за то, что вернул капитану воспоминания.

— А я и не об этом. Хотя вашей расе, наверное, вообще не свойственно испытывать чувство вины. Даже за то, что они не спасли тех, кто в этом нуждался, — боковым зрением Стив видит, как Спок сжимает ладони в кулаки. Все его тело напрягается, будто Стив попал в точку. Было сложно не попасть: сам он в подобной ситуацией чувствовал бы то же. Он испытывает вину и сейчас: когда понимает, что все эти годы Баки был жив. А Стив просто не искал его, думая, что тот сгинул, упав с поезда.

— Данный разговор лишен смысла, — в кармане Спока звенит коммуникатор. — Меня вызывают в лабораторию. Энсин, проводите мистера Роджерса в его каюту.    


 

  
— Я и сам дойду, Спок. Просто запомните мои слова. В этом нет вашей вины.

Спок кивает, но Стив сомневается, что не в знак прощания. И лишь вздыхает, когда энсин движется к выходу с обзорной палубы, следуя указанию коммандера. Надеется, что не пожалеет о собственной несдержанности. Но такое нельзя замалчивать. Вряд ли вулканцы хорошо разбираются в природе человеческих поступков.

***

Стив покидает свою каюту, когда становится совсем тоскливо, а история войны с ромуланцами перестает привлекать. Его любознательный мозг устает от обилия цифр и фактов, необходимо сделать перерыв и отвлечься. За это время его сопровождающий сменяется другим, незнакомым, но Стиву это не мешает двинуться в сторону турболифта. Он уже почти привык, что может спокойно перемещаться с сопровождением, пока не залезает в неподобающее место.

Он заходит в медотсек, осторожно поглядывая в сторону изолированных палат, куда перевели Кирка и Баки прошлым вечером. Сквозь прозрачное стекло видит их, лежащих на койках. Конечно, здесь лучше, чем в изоляторе. Хотя после Гидры для них любое замкнутое пространство должно восприниматься тюрьмой. А ведь здесь и двери заперты: они все еще представляют опасность для экипажа. И Стив — их цель.

Он сглатывает комок в горле, когда замечает безразличный взгляд Баки. Ему хочется, чтобы тот вспомнил все. И их дружбу в Бруклине, и даже войну. Он хочет, чтобы в памяти Баки вновь воскресли их вечера в тесной квартирке. Стив не будет против даже тех моментов, когда валялся с простудой — ведь Баки о нем заботился. Укрывал тремя одеялами, варил куриный бульон и грел собственным телом, пока Стив метался в бреду. Слишком больно понимать, что у него эти воспоминания есть, а у Баки нет.

Кирк не смотрит на него сквозь стекло, лежит на койке, уставившись в одну точку на потолке. Он не выглядит тем ошарашенным и выбитым из колеи человеком, каким был лишь сутки назад. Стиву интересно: это лишь маска или настоящее спокойствие, почти смирение? Но он проходит дальше, к кабинету Маккоя.

Ему приходится немного подождать, прежде чем тот открывает дверь. Стив почти уверен в том, что он провел эту ночь без сна. Об этом говорят складки у губ и мешки под глазами.

— Выглядите не слишком хорошо.

— Я думал, вы Капитан Америка, а не Капитан Очевидность, — он возвращается к своему столу, подхватывая отложенный падд.

— Это из-за Кирка? — Стив устраивается удобнее в кресле, делает вид, что не замечает пронзительный взгляд Маккоя.

— В этой жизни не все вертится вокруг Джима, — он устало потирает пальцами переносицу.

— Повторяйте это себе почаще. Может быть, это станет правдой, — Стив улыбается понимающе и сочувственно, а Маккой раздраженно фыркает.

— Вы пришли сюда обсудить мое отношение к капитану или по какому-то другому, более важному вопросу? — выгибает бровь Маккой. Стив открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но сдерживается.

Если ему нравится обманывать себя, говоря, что он переживает о Кирке только как о капитане, Стив не будет спорить и доказывать обратное. У них и так хватает проблем.

— Когда вы хотите провести мелдинг с Баки?

— Когда Спок освободится от своих обязанностей, — Маккой жмет плечами, и Стив поджимает губы. — Он все еще и.о. капитана, и пока Кирк не придет в норму, Споку придется тянуть на себе слишком много всего.

— А что вы планируете делать с нами?

— Лично я бы отпустил вас на все четыре стороны, вместе с Барнсом. Но это не мне решать. Запаситесь терпением.

Стив молчит, обдумывая перспективы, которые есть у них с Баки. Хотя он не уверен, что тот оценит его заботу, даже если снова обретет свои воспоминания. Для него это подобно рефлексу — они вместе, и из этой заварушки будут выбираться вместе. Остается надеяться, что их отпустят после того, как ситуация нормализуется.

— Если это все, то я вас не задерживаю, — Маккой хмуро смотрит на него, и Стив поднимается с кресла, не обижаясь на чужую прямоту. — Не волнуйтесь, я не дам вам пропустить мелдинг с Баки.

Стив кивает и выходит из кабинета. Дурное предчувствие пухнет внутри, и он надеется, что оно не станет реальностью.

***

Джим просыпается от назойливого гудения вокруг. Несколько секунд уходит на осознание — он в медотсеке. В отдельной палате, запертой кодом Боунза, перекрыть который может только капитанский код. _Его_ код.

Сейчас, когда вспухший мозг не трется поверхностью о черепную коробку, намного проще здраво воспринимать окружающую действительность. Джим понимает, что гудение — «Энтерпрайз» и ее двигатели, к которым он давно привык. По крайней мере, он недельной давности точно привык. Рука привычно пытается нащупать оружие под подушкой, опережая любую мысль. Просто рефлекс, от осознания которого он зажмуривается, напоминая себе, кто он такой.

— Джим, — хриплый голос у двери в палату вынуждает его вскинуться от неожиданности. Но он хотя бы не нападает, защищаясь, а внимательно смотрит на Баки.

Тот выглядит бледным и осунувшимся, в голове быстро мелькает узнавание симптомов. Баки снова вспоминает. Без мелдинга, как уже бывало не раз. Джим садится на кровати по-турецки и кивает на место перед собой. Немного задыхается, когда всплывает очередная безобразная сцена из прошлого. Пока что сложно это контролировать, но он же Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан звездолета и прочая. Он морщится, сжимая виски пальцами, чувствует, как под Баки проседает матрас, и открывает глаза.

— Что ты вспомнил? — он привычно проводит живой ладонью по плечу Баки. Привычно — потому что теперь знает, что делал так сотни раз. Но впервые — осознавая себя не как наемника, у которого больше никого и нет. Теплая кожа под пальцами воскрешает все новые и новые воспоминания, но он фокусируется на светлых глазах, смотрящих на него с болью.

— Дешевый ром, обжигающий глотку. Океан в двадцати метрах от хижины. Комковатый матрас, — Баки взмахивает ладонью, пытаясь подобрать слова получше, но Джим понимает, о чем тот говорит.

— Куба. Это Куба, Баки, — наверное, ему надо отвести взгляд — кажется, именно в тот раз он впервые прожал Баки настолько, что тот согласился на секс. Но Джим не чувствует стыда. И не будет чувствовать, даже когда все воспоминания вернутся к ним обоим.

Их близость во всех смыслах не давала ему рухнуть в бездну все то время, которое он провел в Гидре. Даже убийцам надо кого-то любить, и Джим выбрал Баки. В болезни и в горести. Он горько усмехается, но решает, что никогда не озвучит последнюю мысль — хватит уже получать по лицу.

— Ты гладишь мою руку, — Баки выразительно выгибает бровь, а Джим жмет плечами, но ладонь не убирает — с чего бы?

— Тебя это беспокоит? Может, ты вспомнил, что всю жизнь был натуралом? Или принцессой волшебной страны Андалазии? — очень сложно удержать слова внутри: он семьдесят лет нес, что хотел. Сложно перестроиться. Зато это помогает Баки расслабиться.

— Надо было сказать зеленому, чтобы вернул тебе память, а взамен забрал привычку нести херню, — кажется, еще чуть-чуть и Баки склонится ближе к ним, боднув лбом в плечо. Кажется. Он просто смеется хрипло, надрывно, а Джим улыбается — губами, но не глазами.

— Ты знаешь, что оно работает не так?

— А как тогда? — Баки мгновенно становится серьезным.

— Это… сложно объяснить, — Джима вновь накрывает воспоминаниями и ощущениями, теперь уже о мелдинге.

Ночью ему казалось, что он не один в своем разуме. Он так испугался, что это снова Гидра, что свалился с койки. Спина мгновенно покрылась холодным потом. Только потом он подумал, что, возможно, восстанавливается связь со Споком, транслируя ему те эмоции, которые тот желал передать. Джиму захотелось сорваться с места, найти Спока, сказать, что это чертовски неподходящее время — но он остался на месте. Лег на постель и прислушался к волне тепла, будто успокаивающей то безумие, что воцарилось в его разуме после мелдинга.

— Ты, конечно, и раньше зависал, но я думал, что с этим покончено, — Баки щелкает пальцами живой руки, и Джим послушно смотрит на него, вздрагивая. — Просто скажи мне: тебе стало… лучше? Помнить — лучше? — та уязвимость, которую он позволяет увидеть, говорит о многом.

Джим собирает себя в кучу: в горле застревает комок. Это действительно чересчур сложно. Он все еще слишком далек от полного спокойствия, чтобы анализировать. Но ради Баки он пытается, прислушиваясь к себе. Понимает, что в его разуме больше нет стен и пустых мест — пусть это и звучит странно. И так… действительно лучше.

Он не может выдавить из себя ни слова, поэтому просто кивает, уверенный, что Баки поймет. Как всегда.    


 

***

  
  
Леонард незаметно разжимает стиснутый кулак, не в силах отвести взгляд от Джима, мечущегося по собственной палате. Он до сих пор не может осознать, что его лучший друг — теперь совершенно другой человек. Да, он выглядит, как Джим. Немного старше, чем был. Но в его мозгу целая жизнь чужих воспоминаний и мыслей. Нельзя сказать, что он остался прежним. Леонард уже испытывал подобное — когда спас Джима с помощью сыворотки из крови Хана. Тогда он так же искал изменения в привычном, прикрываясь сарказмом и остротами.

А сейчас он знает лишь, что это _вроде_ Джим — а вроде Лабрадор. Довольно угнетающая мысль, особенно когда в ярко-синих глазах мелькает желание применить грубую силу, которое тот пока не может вовремя контролировать. Хотя он отлично держит себя в руках, не считая той омерзительной сцены после мелдинга. Леонард пытается его понять, но пока выходит не слишком хорошо.

— Доктор, давайте начинать, — Спок, словно гребаный ниндзя, подкрадывается сзади, заставляя вздрогнуть, но даже не думает извиниться. Это же не логично. Леонард уверен, что в подобной атмосфере ему положена пенсия на несколько десятков лет раньше.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что пугать людей до сердечного приступа плохо? — он выгибает бровь и сжимает пальцы на падде.

— Вам следует быть внимательнее во время исполнения обязанностей, — Спок смотрит на него внимательно, получая в ответ такой же пристальный взгляд. — Ваш сердечный ритм превышает норму. Рекомендую после процедуры с мистером Барнсом пройти обследование.

Леонард на секунду теряет дар речи: чертов гоблин ухитряется разозлить его всего двумя репликами — можно сказать, новый рекорд.

— Шли бы вы, коммандер… в палату к мистеру Барнсу, — сейчас он действительно гордится собой: не высказать Споку все, что он думает — почти подвиг. Особенно когда сердце в груди колотится как безумное. — Гребаный остроухий вулканский ублюдок, — бормочет он себе под нос, когда Спок заходит в палату к Барнсу.

Леонард не может решить, насколько ему плевать, слышал его Спок или нет. Он идет следом, когда бионические пальцы сжимаются на его плече и рывком разворачивают обратно.

— Я тоже должен быть там, — Джим кивает головой в сторону Барнса. Тот настороженно замер на краю койки в своей палате и не отводил взгляда от Спока, вещающего что-то с бесстрастным лицом.

Леонард выгибает брови и очень многозначительно смотрит на сжатые пальцы на своем плече. Джим, будто спохватившись, убирает ладонь, виновато улыбаясь и потирая шею.

— Так можно мне, Боунз? — Джим, а перед ним именно Джим — не Лабрадор, как секунду назад, — нетерпеливо дергает плечом. Леонард вздыхает: все равно не сможет воспрепятствовать, если тот захочет просочиться внутрь. И даже не придется применять силу — капитанский код дает доступ к любому помещению на «Энтерпрайз».

— Только не мешай, понял? — Леонард хмурится, когда Джим ухмыляется, как мальчишка. В сердце болезненно колет. — Я вызову Роджерса, и начнем.

Он не боится оставить троицу в одиночестве: за каждую разбитую или сломанную вещь они поплатятся. Да и Роджерса он ловит как раз на пути к медотсеку, а потому возвращается в палату намного быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Атмосфера напряженная, но все целы, и он хмыкает. Он делает пометки в падде, а Барнс застывает неподвижной статуей на стуле напротив Спока. Кажется, эти двое могут составить друг другу конкуренцию в «гляделках».

Роджерс появляется в палате, старательно держась у самой стены, чтобы никого не отвлекать. Джим разваливается на койке Барнса. Очень качественно скрывает собственное беспокойство — но Леонард видит его насквозь.

Он успевает заметить ободряющий взгляд Джима, который должен был придать сил Барнсу, а потом Спок прикладывает пальцы к контактным точкам:

_— Мой разум к твоему разуму. Мои мысли к твоим мыслям..._

На самом деле, Леонард считает, что мелдинг — на редкость скучная процедура, особенно когда просто наблюдаешь за ней со стороны. Сидит остроухий зеленокровный засранец и его жертва. Пялятся друг на друга, но взгляды пустые. Он бы даже сказал, что это все довольно жутковато. Леонард вздыхает, заполняя отчеты в падде, иногда зорким взором окидывая обстановку в палате.

Зато Роджерс и Джим не могут оторваться, будто Спок вот-вот закончит, а они мгновенно накинутся на Барнса с радостными объятиями. Как бы драку не устроили, деля, кто будет первым. Леонард фыркает собственным мыслям и выгибает бровь на укоризненный взгляд Роджерса, пропитанный почти осязаемым осуждением.

Когда Спок с тихим вздохом отстраняется от Барнса, Леонард отмечает, как напряжено его тело. Роджерс подается вперед, Джим не сводит глаз со своего ненаглядного — и это, как ни странно, не про Спока, — а Барнс выглядит живым мертвецом. Леонард быстро сканирует его трикодером, отмечая заторможенность реакций и снижение сердечного ритма, будто он замерзает и засыпает. Все меняется, когда его взгляд натыкается на Роджерса.

— Стив… — он тянет руку и тяжело сглатывает, будто не верит, что происходящее реальность.

Джим, как обычно, все портит:

— Стив? _Это_ Стив? Зимний, ты, блядь, серьезно? — он слезает на пол, стискивая кулаки и напирая на Барнса так, что Леонарду приходится удержать его рукой. В ответ он получает злобный взгляд. Сразу понятно, что вперед вновь вылез Лабрадор, забивая все своими рефлексами убийцы.

— Джим, я настаиваю на том, что мистера Барнса сейчас нельзя тревожить. Доктор, необходимы стимуляторы…

— Зимний. Это Стив? — Джим вопреки словам Спока лишь сильнее сжимает бионическую руку на плече Барнса, раздраженно хмурясь, когда тот не отвечает.

— Да, я Стив. Какие-то проблемы? — от кого-то другого подобная фраза звучала бы агрессивно, но в устах Роджерса выглядит как тактичное уточнение. Насколько возможно в подобной ситуации. Леонард понимает, что ничего не понимает, и его это чертовски раздражает.

— Джим, успокойся и объясни нормально, что происходит?

— Этот ублюдок все это время мог спасти Зимнего. Но не делал этого, — Джим отпускает Барнса и рвется мимо Леонарда к замершему Роджерсу. Он сглатывает, но не выглядит ни испуганным, ни виноватым. Леонард еще в Джорджии видел подобный взгляд — у бродячих собак, которые ждут пинка под ребра, но все равно не укусят обидчика за ногу.

— Успокойся, Робин Гуд, — ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы затормозить Джима и проигнорировать его недовольное рычание. — Джим, приди в себя, Господи. Чуть что — сразу кулаками махать. Лучше бы изучил на планете какой-нибудь местный вид йоги для успокоения нервов, — теперь ярость Джима фокусируется на нем, но Леонард с этим справится. Ничего нового. — Слишком рано над этим шутить? Ладно. В следующий раз предупреждай заранее.

Джим делает несколько глубоких вдохов, наверняка понимая, что на глазах заторможенного Барнса точно не стоит что-то делать с _его_ Стивом. Во взгляде плещется столько злобы, что у Леонарда по спине пробегает дрожь. Слишком непривычно видеть его таким.

— Я бы тебя твоими зубами накормил, скотина, но ты того не стоишь, — каждое слово Джима пропитано ядом, скопившимся за все годы, которые Роджерс, видимо, не пытался спасти своего друга.

Леонард почти гордится тем, что Джим сдерживается и просто выходит из палаты. Он бы хлопнул дверью, если бы не автоматика.

— Ладно, представление закончилось, расходитесь. Кому-то еще работать и разгребать последствия этого вояжа на семьдесят лет. Давайте-давайте, мистер Роджерс. Нечего вам здесь делать. Видите, у мистера Барнса почти слюна течет. Нет, не течет? И не надо так злобно на меня смотреть, иначе я проведу вам полный осмотр в холодных латексных перчатках.

Он давно знает, что когда болтаешь и создаешь видимость бурной деятельности, никто не сопротивляется, — особенно если в помещении повисает напряженная атмосфера. Роль клоуна в таких случаях дается ему лучше всего: можно одновременно говорить чушь и следить за происходящим.

Леонарда радует только одно. И Джим, и Барнс вернули себе хотя бы часть памяти, а значит, можно обсудить их дальнейшую судьбу и отправиться уже подальше от этой планеты.

Неделя на орбите высосала из него силы за целых семьдесят лет.

***

  
  


Джим просыпается, с трудом выдирая себя из очередного выматывающего кошмара. За неделю, прошедшую после мелдинга, он относительно пришел в себя. Насколько это возможно для человека, прорвавшегося сквозь время. Его больше не беспокоят выбивающие из равновесия моменты памяти. И Боунз отпустил его из лазарета еще четыре дня назад, проворчав: «Нечего больше занимать койку, вали в свою каюту. И подружку свою прихвати». «Подружка», услышав эти слова, почти никак не отреагировал, лишь посмотрел пустым и безразличным взглядом и вышел в коридор, преследуемый Роджерсом и энсином Уилсоном.    


 

Джим для порядка закатил глаза на замечание Боунза об отстранении от командования минимум на неделю, но мысленно признал целесообразность данного действия: не стоит доверять корабль человеку, которому недавно хорошенько взболтали мозги. Об одном его забыли предупредить: что кошмары никуда не денутся. И станут преследовать, заменив собой провалы в течение бодрствования.

Вот и сейчас он садится на постели со смятыми простынями, спина ледяная от пота, а перед глазами до сих пор всплывают стоп-кадры. Он сворачивает шею аргентинскому наркобарону, а Баки прикрывает его спину. Отчетливый хруст позвонков звучит в ушах, вызывая дрожь омерзения. Джим поднимается на ноги и понимает, что вряд ли сумеет сегодня еще заснуть. На «Энтерпрайз» глубокая ночь, разгар гамма-смены, а значит, он спокойно сможет дойти до палубы, на которой разместили Баки и Роджерса.

Он умывается холодной водой, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя, и одевается в гражданское: ему намного привычнее в спортивных штанах и футболке, чем в форме Звездного Флота. Даже с учетом вернувшихся воспоминаний. Джим выходит из каюты и сразу видит скучающего энсина Паркера.

— Мистер Паркер, вы все на посту, — он доброжелательно улыбается, а энсин вытягивается стрункой.

— Так точно, капитан, сэр.

— Расслабьтесь, вы же знаете, который час. Можете идти к себе.

— Это невозможно, сэр. Мне приказано сопровождать вас по кораблю, — энсин не меняет позы, но Джим видит сожаление, будто тот извиняется за выполнение задания.

— Энсин Паркер, вы же знаете, что я капитан «Энтерпрайз»? — Джим вопросительно выгибает бровь, скрещивая руки за спиной.

— Так точно, сэр.

— И вы знаете, что я в состоянии сам добраться до одной из палуб на моем корабле? — его доброжелательность улетучивается, когда Джим понимает, что отделаться от сопровождающего не получится.

— Знаю, сэр, — энсин подбирается, а Джим выдыхает.

— Но вы все равно последуете за мной, стоит мне только отойти от каюты, да?

— Именно так, сэр. Коммандер запретил покидать свой пост и оставлять вас без присмотра.

Джим несколько секунд смотрит на него немигающим взглядом. Внутри пухнет глухое раздражение. Какого вообще черта? Спок и так сидит в его голове глубже некуда, но все равно продолжает следить глазами экипажа, не доверяя Джиму самостоятельные передвижения по собственному кораблю. Ему кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и наружу снова выйдет Лабрадор. Он считает до пяти и выдыхает.

— Коммандер, значит. Хорошо, — Джим возвращается в свою каюту и подходит к терминалу. Злоупотребление капитанским доступом его совершенно не тревожит. Он быстро вбивает команду поиска Спока на корабле.

Выясняется, что не только ему не спится в такое время: Спок оказывается в одном из тренировочных залов. С другой стороны, Джим уверен, что в другой момент не сумеет застать того в одиночестве. А отвечать на мысленные призывы он пока не научился, лишь ощущать те эмоции, что хочет передать ему Спок.

Он выходит из каюты, полный решимости отменить идиотский приказ, а заодно и размяться. Его настолько увлекает перспектива спарринга со Споком, в полную силу, без ограничения вулканской мощи, что Джим даже забывает об энсине, следующим за ним тенью. Единственное, на что соглашается Паркер после сурового взгляда — остаться в коридоре у дверей в зал, дожидаясь, пока он закончит свою внезапную незапланированную тренировку.

Джим заходит в зал и наблюдает за Споком, увлечнным комплексом упражнений. Он либо не замечает его, либо игнорирует, чтобы не сбиваться с дыхания. Джим наслаждается плавными движениями, которые напоминают ему древние техники земных монахов. Он прислоняется к переборке и скрещивает руки на груди, точно знает, что рано или поздно Спок обратит на него внимание.

Но это происходит неожиданно:

— Джим, ты не отводишь взгляда от меня уже три минуты и двадцать пять секунд. Что-то случилось? — Спок поворачивается в его сторону, когда заканчивает упражнения.

— Откуда я могу знать, случилось что или нет, если я отстранен от обязанностей, и.о. капитана? — его голос звучит слишком ехидно, и Спок только вопросительно выгибает бровь. — Отмени приказ о слежении за мной.

— Это нелогично, Джим. Твой разум все еще нестабилен, тебя преследуют кошмары, и…

— Откуда ты знаешь? — теперь очередь Джима выгибать брови. Ему даже не надо дожидаться ответа: лицо Спока превращается в непроницаемую маску. — Ты следил за мной? Серьезно? Спок, это уже перебор, — он ощущает слишком противоречивые эмоции: с одной стороны, гиперопека всегда раздражала его, а с другой — Джим вполне может понять подобное беспокойство. — В любом случае, я не пятилетний ребенок, чтобы круглосуточно следить за мной из боязни, что я могу пораниться.

— Я ни в коем случае не считаю тебя ребенком, Джим, но ты до сих пор не можешь здраво оценивать собственное поведение. Перемещаться без охраны может быть опасно для тебя самого.

— Ты ошибаешься. По всем пунктам, — он подходит ближе к Споку. — Как насчет тренировочного боя? Может, я хоть так смогу тебе доказать, что я прав.

— Джим, я не уверен…

— Да ладно тебе, Спок. Я хочу попробовать подраться с тобой сейчас, когда помню, кто ты такой. Не бойся, я не убью тебя, если ты хорошенько попросишь, — Джим криво ухмыляется, а Спок поджимает губы.

— Как угодно.

— Только, чур, не поддаваться, — он быстро разминается, чтобы не потянуть мышцы в самый неподходящий момент, а Спок пристально следит за каждым движением с нечитаемым выражением лица.

Джим ступает в круг, отмечающий место для спарринга, замирает напротив Спока, ожидающе приподнимая брови. Тот ведет головой, хрустнув шеей, и встает в защитную позицию. Джим щурится подозрительно: он почти уверен, что Спок не собирается нападать. Что ж, даже если так, ему никто не помешает выплеснуть злость, скопившуюся с момента возвращения воспоминаний. И речь не о тех гребаных годах, что он провел в Гидре. За них он может выставить отдельный счет — хоть и понимает иррациональность подобного желания.

Он плавно и расслабленно подступается к Споку, коротко замахивается и совсем не удивляется, когда тот уходит в сторону. Несмотря на габариты, Спок движется очень изящно, буквально перетекая в другую позу, и блокирует следующий удар Джима, скользящим движением отводит его руку. Целится в открывшийся бок Джима, но тот успевает блокировать выпад и отшатнуться назад. Джим отстраненно замечает, что парировать удар бионической руки не составляет никакого труда, и это вызывает еще больше раздражения. Чертов вулканец.

Джим щурится, выискивая слабые места в защите Спока, не прекращает попытки достать обманчиво беззащитные части тела — но каждый раз либо натыкается на блокировку, либо на безвредный проход. Плавные движения играют для него роль обманного маневра, позволяя сделать молниеносную подсечку. Спок уходит и от нее, скользнув в сторону, но Джим видит, что сумел привлечь его внимание, и теперь его воспринимают всерьез.

Он довольно скалится до тех пор, пока не получает болезненный тычок в солнечное сплетение, отшатывается назад, чтобы перевести дыхание и кинуть злой взгляд на бесстрастного Спока. Но вот тот скользит ближе, наносит серию быстрых выверенных ударов, и Джим просто не успевает среагировать, когда Спок сжимает руку на его шее и роняет его на мат с помощью ловкой подсечки. В пору начать чертыхаться на собственную глупость, но он не теряет надежды, хоть Спок блокирует любое его движение.

— Так значит, следишь за мной, пока я сплю? — он говорит немного запыхавшимся голосом и чувствует, как по лицу стекают капли пота, а футболка прилипает к телу. Спок на секунду хмурится: видимо, пока еще не понимает коварный план Джима. — Интересно, а когда я дрочил, ты стыдливо отворачивался в сторону? — Джим замечает, как у Спока слегка зеленеют кончики ушей, и ухмыляется криво. — Или наслаждался зрелищем, особенно, когда я кончал, выстанывая твое имя?

Спок сглатывает, а Джим пользуется его растерянностью — когда еще получится так легко выбить вулканца из равновесия? — и неуловимым движением выворачивается из его хватки, оказываясь сверху и фиксируя запястья Спока над головой бионической рукой. Спок безуспешно пытается освободиться, но Джим держит крепко — крепче, чем держали его, и склоняется ниже, обжигая зеленоватую от румянца кожу горячим дыханием.

— Значит, все же смотрел, — он порочно ухмыляется. Спок недовольно хмурит брови, будто это не он сейчас распят на полу под Джимом, смущенный до зеленцы на скулах.

— Джим, ты пользуешься низкими методами.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Ты подо мной, что тебя не устраивает? — он сильнее прогибается в спине, прижимаясь грудью к Споку, и проводит подушечкой указательного пальца по ушной раковине. — Очаровательно, — Джим почти мурлычет от удовольствия. — Давно хотел так сделать.

— Джим, твое поведение неприемлемо, — Спок безуспешно пытается воззвать к голосу разума, но бесполезно. 

 

  
— Да ну? То есть это не твой стояк прижимается ко мне прямо сейчас? — Джим демонстративно притирается бедрами к возбужденному члену Спока и улыбается, услышав его вздох. — Предлагаю компромисс, коммандер. Вы отзываете приказ о слежении за мной, а я сделаю вид, будто не знаю о том, что вы подсматриваете за мной в моей каюте.

— Я никогда не занимался подобным, а твои предположения оскорбительны, Джим. Освободи меня, и я подумаю о целесообразности выполнения твоей просьбы, — Спок удивительно легко игнорирует собственную неловкость и даже ухитряется хмуриться недовольно.

— Это была не просьба, Спок. Ты либо соглашаешься, либо соглашаешься. Третьего не дано, — Джим осторожно сжимает зубы на мочке уха Спока, обводя ее языком.

— Ладно. Я согласен. А теперь отпусти меня, — Спок задыхается, а румянец на скулах становится еще гуще, особенно, когда Джим отстраняется в сторону с довольной усмешкой и облизывает губы.

— Хороший коммандер.

Джим с легкостью поднимается на ноги и протягивает руку Споку, помогая встать.

Пора капитану Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку возвращаться к собственным обязанностям.

***

**Четыре года спустя**

Джим морщится, когда осознает, что он снова в том самом сне. Он снова на мосту, следит, как Баки и Роджерс растворяются в золотистом сиянии, кидается к Споку и сжимает ладонь на его шее, ощущая биение жилки под пальцами. Джим прикладывает столько сил, он просто жаждет убить Спока, смотрит в его темные глаза, а тот даже не сопротивляется, лишь кладет свою ладонь поверх — не разгибая скрюченные судорогой пальцы, будто показывая близость.

— Джим.

Он смотрит на губы Спока, но они не шевелятся. А голос звучит, как сквозь толстый слой ваты. Джим непонимающе хмурится, слегка разжимая ладонь от недоумения.

— Джим, проснись.

Он сглатывает и озирается по сторонам, продолжая удерживать Спока за горло. Он не понимает, откуда звучит голос, призывающий его проснуться. Джим склоняет голову, изучающее глядя на Спока, будто это тот каким-то образом занимается чревовещанием, но слова звучат со всех сторон. Его смущает только то, что под пальцами теплая кожа живого существа. Кажется, это именно то, что помогает пинком вытолкнуть себя в реальный мир.

— Теперь ты можешь отпустить мою шею? — Спок внимательно смотрит на него. Его совершенно не смущает, что Джим сидит сверху и пытается его придушить. Будто такое происходит постоянно.

Джим мигом убирает руки, отшатываясь в сторону, слезает с кровати и рассматривает наливающиеся темные следы на зеленоватой коже. В другой момент он бы наслаждался этим зрелищем, но не сейчас, когда данные метки являются свидетельством того, что он не в порядке.

— Почему ты не остановил меня? — голос звучит хрипло, и приходится откашляться.

— Потому что доктор говорил, что не стоит выдергивать тебя из подобных сновидений. Нужно подождать, пока период активности не стихнет. И только тогда медленно пробудить тебя, — Спок приподнимается на локтях, не отводя взгляда от Джима, ерошащего себе волосы обеспокоенным движением.

— Ты что, не понимаешь? «Период активности» может стихнуть, когда я придушу тебя. Забавно, правда? — он мечется по каюте, мимоходом оглядываясь на отвратительные отметины на шее Спока.

— Джим, подойди ко мне. Я бы не дал тебе причинить боль мне или себе. Никогда больше.

Когда Джим возвращается обратно к постели, Спок берет его ладонь, поглаживая пальцы нежным движением. Четыре года назад подобное вызвало бы у Джима когнитивный диссонанс, но не сейчас. По крайней мере, здесь, в пределах каюты, Спок становится более открытым, он выражает эмоции не только в мелдинге или через связь их разумов, но и обычными человеческими способами. Вот и сейчас Джиму становится спокойнее от ощущения близости.

— Я понимаю, ты снова не воспринимаешь меня всерьез после возвращения живой руки, — Джим на секунду запинается. Ему все еще сложно привыкнуть к отсутствию бионики. — Но тебе все равно было больно.

Спок прижимает к губам его запястье и смотрит в его глаза, будто устал уговаривать и просто демонстрирует себя, как открытую книгу. Джим чувствует идущее по связи тепло. Холод, оставшийся в костях после кошмара, уходит прочь, и тревога рассасывается.

— Через сколько начнется смена? — стоило только улетучиться остаткам сна, как к нему возвращается обычная наглость. Он усаживается к Споку на колени и легко целует темно-зеленые кляксы синяков.

— Нам необходимо быть на мостике через три часа и сорок пять минут, — Спок пробирается пальцами под футболку Джима, проводит чувствительными подушечками по разгоряченной коже.

— Охренеть, сколько у нас в запасе времени. Как на счет показать мне звезды, коммандер? — Джим быстрым движением избавляется от собственной футболки и прикидывает, как бы стянуть трусы, не слезая со Спока. Но никаких вариантов не придумывает, поэтому просто притирается пахом к паху Спока.

— Не думаю, что сейчас будет уместно пойти на обзорную площадку, чтобы любоваться звездами, Джим, — Спок поддразнивает его, Джим знает это точно так же, как свое собственное имя.

На секунду у него будто воздух выбивает из легких. Он знает, каково это — не помнить свое имя.

А потом Спок прижимает Джима к себе, вплавляя в собственное тело и отогревая теплом.

— Ты — Джим Кирк, — он шепчет прямо в ухо, а Джим жмурится — откуда только этот прохвост все знает.

***

До конца альфа-смены остаются считанные минуты, когда Спок напоминает Джиму о стопке паддов с отчетами и скучной документацией, которую принесли несколько часов назад. Тот горестно вздыхает, но берет в руки первый отчет и быстро просматривает, оставляя свою размашистую подпись. Еще несколько паддов спустя раздается голос Ухуры.

— Капитан, вас вызывает транспортаторная.

— Выводите, лейтенант.

— Капитан, срочно нужна ваша консультация. Не могли бы вы спуститься? — взволнованный голос мистера Скотта настораживает Джима, и тот поворачивается к Споку, вопросительно выгибая брови. Спок кивает головой.

— Мистер Скотт, ждите, скоро буду. Коммандер, мостик на вас, — Джим с явным облегчением передает Споку стопку паддов и быстро исчезает в турболифте.

Спок устраивается в капитанском кресле, визируя оставшиеся документы, и раскладывает их по стопкам: требующие личного ознакомления капитаном; те, которые Джим доверит ему; те, на которых достаточно имени старшего помощника. Последние два приказа он прочитывает дважды и оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы проверить, не вернулся ли Джим.

Альфа-смена заканчивается, и он оставляет все падды, кроме последних, на мостике. Когда он спокойно направляется в медотсек, то радуется, что мистер Скотт так вовремя вызвал Джима.

— Коммандер, что привело вас в мою скромную обитель? — Маккой отходит от стеллажа с расходными материалами, пристально изучая Спока.

— Доктор, вы уже ознакомились с приказами о переводах на «Энтерпрайз»?

— У меня только что закончилась операция, Спок. Там что-то важное? — Маккой хмурится, но когда Спок протягивает ему два падда, он вчитывается в приказы и неверяще округляет брови. — Будь я проклят! Это серьезно?

— Вы сомневаетесь в достоверности информации, полученной от командования? — Спок позволяет себе легкое поддразнивание под прикрытием бесстрастной маски.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет. Просто… Сложно поверить, что командование распределило их на «Энтерпрайз».

— Не вижу в этом ничего удивительного, доктор. Учитывая, каких успехов они достигли во время обучения в академии.

— Боюсь представить. А Джим в курсе? — спохватывается Маккой. Спок отрицательно мотает головой. — И ты хочешь устроить ему сюрприз?

— Скажем так, мне было бы интересно произвести эксперимент и понаблюдать за реакцией Джима, — Спок скрещивает руки за спиной, а Маккой фыркает. — «Энтерпрайз» как раз держит курс на одну из звездных баз. Очевидно, что там экипаж пополнится двумя новыми членами. Я пришел просить вашего содействия, доктор. Не говорите Джиму об этих приказах.

— Хорошо, не скажу — а ты пообещай загнать его на медосмотр. Этот паршивец уже месяц избегает медотсека, мы общаемся исключительно на мостике и в офицерской столовой, — Маккой хмурится недовольно.

— Договорились, доктор.

***

Джим находит взглядом Спока за одним из столов в заполненной столовой и толкает Боунза локтем, кивая головой в нужном направлении. Он уже собирается завести разговор об увольнительной, в которую ушел почти весь экипаж на последней звездной базе, но тут на их стол с грохотом опускается поднос с едой:

— Ну, привет, белобрысый.

Столовую накрывает гробовая тишина. Джим неверяще поднимает глаза и теряет дар речи при виде Баки и Роджерса, остановившихся у их стола. Вес осуждающего взгляда Стива ощущает даже энсин, поперхнувшийся обедом вдалеке.

— Заткнись, засранец, — Джим скалится криво, будто все еще слабо верит, что эти двое — реальность, а не голограмма или чья-то шуточка.    


 

Стена молчаливого «Звездный Флот и Федерация не одобрят такого поведения, сынок» постепенно ширится и, кажется, готовится выйти за пределы комнаты. Взгляды каждого сходятся на их компании, а Джим мысленно упрекает Спока за то, что тот не выбрал более уединенное место для обеда.

— Так ты и раньше дерьмо всякое жрал? Удивительно, что эта хрень не свела тебя в могилу раньше, чем шальная пуля, — Баки нагло садится на стул напротив Джима, а тот лишь клацает челюстью. За четыре года как-то отвык быстро реагировать на подобное.

— Хоть один умный человек. Не верю, что дождался! И не смотри на меня так, гоблин, я знаю, что ты все равно потакаешь этим голубым глазам с энтузиазмом девочки-фанатки, — Боунз ворчливо хмурится, а Джим почти закашливается, поперхнувшись картошкой фри, засунутой в рот.

— Доктор, я бы попросил...

Роджерс очень многозначительно откашливается, все еще стоя рядом со столом с подносом в руках. Это не мешает ему продолжать смотреть своим коронным осуждающим взглядом.

— Мистер Роджерс? — Спок поднимает на него взгляд, стоически игнорируя легкую зеленцу на кончиках ушей.

— Мистер Спок, а вы точно уверены, что подобные разговоры не нарушают хотя бы один подпункт Устава?

— Роджерс, ну хоть ты не занудствуй. Нам и Спока с головой хватает, — Джим смеется, и все, как мановению палочки, отмирают.

— Я думал, мистер Барнс, хотя бы годы в академии отучат вас от обсценной лексики, — Спок возвращается к приему пищи так, будто ничего не произошло. — Мистер Роджерс, садитесь.

— Чтобы Баки перестал материться, должно произойти что-то невообразимое, — Джим все еще не может поверить в происходящее, его глаза сияют от счастья. — Теперь вся команда в сборе. Представляете, сколько всего нам еще предстоит открыть?

— Давай посмотрим. Смертоносные вирусы? Неизвестные убивающие аномалии? Туманности? Черные дыры? И все это в космосе, который, напомню, все еще убивает, — Маккой хмурится, а Джим хлопает его по плечу.

— Да ладно тебе, Боунз. Будет весело!

— Сомневаюсь.


	4. Эпилог

Приложение к отчету начальника медицинской службы Л.Г. Маккоя.

  
  
Считаю необходимым включение данных выдержек из отчетов организации Гидра для составления максимально полной картины событий, имевших место быть на планете класса М и повлекших за собой травмы различной степени тяжести Д.Т.Кирка.  
  
 **Выдержки из отчетов организации Гидра.**  
  
 **Модель поведения 1/17.80,16.2.**  
Эмоциональная фиксация: Положительная реакция со стороны объектов Шестнадцать и Семнадцать спустя 34 часа после возвращения обоих в общую камеру.  
Рекомендация: Проведение дополнительных исследований, увеличение продолжительности взаимодействия объектов в первые два часа после обнуления объекта Семнадцать. Усиленное наблюдение за реакцией со стороны объекта Шестнадцать (вероятность выхода объекта Шестнадцать на контакт с персоналом - 16%).  
Рекомендуемые интервалы обнуления: 14 часов для объекта Шестнадцать, 21 час для объекта Семнадцать.  
  
 **Модель поведения 3/16.2.**  
Эмоциональная фиксация: Отсутствует.  
Рекомендация: Проведение дополнительных исследований, увеличение продолжительности взаимодействия объектов в первые два часа после обнуления объекта Семнадцать. Усиленное наблюдение за реакцией со стороны объекта Шестнадцать (вероятность выхода объекта Шестнадцать на контакт с персоналом - 20%).  
Общее состояние: Наблюдаются умеренные галлюцинации, обусловленные обнулением. Наблюдается обрывочное восстановление памяти (долговременной).  
Рекомендуемые интервалы обнуления: 17 часов для объекта Шестнадцать, 21 час для объекта Семнадцать.  
  
 **Модель поведения 10/17.121,16.15.**  
Эмоциональная фиксация: Положительная динамика, рост уровня взаимодействия объектов Шестнадцать и Семнадцать 15%.  
Общее состояние: Объект Шестнадцать: ампутация руки в следствии тяжелого ранения при попытке побега. Объект Семнадцать: состояние стабильное; наблюдаются повреждения в грудных мышцах, мышцах спины (см. рентгенограмму 5, 7, 8).  
Рекомендация: Имплантация объекту Шестнадцать биомеханического протеза модели UFG-25-Z/17. Предполагаемый период реабилитации: 45 дней. Вероятность выживания: 57%. Провести исследования влияния на поведенческую модель объектов Шестнадцать и Семнадцать различных сценариев побега.  
Рекомендуемые интервалы обнуления: 21 час для объекта Семнадцать. Объект Шестнадцать: рекомендуется не проводить обнуления до завершения периода реабилитации.  
  
 **Модель поведения 118/17.345,16.267.**  
Эмоциональная фиксация: Положительная реакция со стороны объекта "Лабрадор" спустя 142 часа после побега.  
Эмоциональная устойчивость: Со стороны объекта “Лабрадор” наблюдается нарушение поведенческой модели.  
Подтверждение положительной реакции объекта "Зимний Солдат"(см.рапорт по модели 110/17.290 и 94/17.214, раздел 5) подтверждена, повторная проверка не требуется.  
Рекомендация: Повторное закрепление со стороны объекта "Зимний Солдат". Учесть при обнулении. Предполагаемый рост уровня синхронизации объектов 5%. Рекомендуемое время закрепления эмоциональной фиксации: 148 часов.  
  
 **Модель поведения 131/17.368,16.280.**  
Эмоциональная фиксация: Положительная реакция со стороны объекта "Зимний Солдат" спустя 218 часов после побега.  
Эмоциональная устойчивость: Со стороны объекта “Зимний Солдат” наблюдается нарушение поведенческой модели.  
Подтверждение положительной реакции объекта "Лабрадор"(см.рапорт по модели 110/17.290 и 94/17.214,раздел 8) подтверждена, повторная проверка не требуется.  
Рекомендация: Повторное закрепление со стороны объекта "Лабрадор". Учесть при обнулении. Предполагаемый рост уровня синхронизации объектов 3%. Рекомендуемое время закрепления эмоциональной фиксации: 78 часов.  
  
 **Модель поведения —.**   
Эмоциональная фиксация: —  
Эмоциональная устойчивость: —  
Рекомендуемое время закрепления эмоциональной фиксации: —  
На основании показаний очевидцев с места событий, главы спецподразделения “Страйк” Брока Рамлоу, агентов “Высота” и “Тайга”, визуальная связь с объектами потеряна. В ходе проведенного расследования установлено, что Стивен Г. Роджерс (“Капитан Америка”), является пропавшим без вести.  
Статус объектов Шестнадцать и Семнадцать: пропали без вести.  
Рекомендация: Отправка архива по объектам Шестнадцать, Семнадцать в бункер 25, уровень Д.


	5. Бонус

— Капитан на мостике!

Жизнерадостный возглас неунывающего Чехова вызывает у Джима желание скривиться — и есть отчего, потому что так его встречают на мостике каждую альфа-смену, а сегодня у него совершенно нет настроения, чтобы ответно проявлять оптимизм.

— Итак, коммандер, доложите обстановку, — Джим опускается в свое кресло и хмуро смотрит на Спока, отвернувшегося от своей консоли.

— Магнитная аномалия на планете переместилась к южному полюсу, капитан, но высадка до сих пор считается опасной, и я настоятельно рекомендую подождать минимум сутки, — Спок скрещивает руки за спиной, а Джим помимо воли морщится, вспомнив ссору, произошедшую на прошлой неделе после того, как они чудом уцелели, пролетев сквозь туманность.

— А что на этот счет говорит мистер Роджерс? Лейтенант Ухура, свяжитесь с инженерным отсеком и вызовите Боунза на мостик.

Через несколько мгновений на экране появляется лицо Стива и Джим приветственно кивает ему.

— Мистер Роджерс, поведайте нам, как поживает наша «Серебряная леди»? — он барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, прекрасно понимая, что нервирует Спока с его чутким вулканским слухом — так ему и надо, гоблину остроухому.

— Все системы работают в нормальном режиме, только транспортаторы до сих пор сбоят, — Стив отчитывается четко и по военной привычке едва не отдает честь, но в последний момент сдерживается.

Джим сосредоточенно обдумывает, стоит ли использовать шаттлы для высадки, и продолжает барабанить пальцами.

— Сколько времени требуется для их починки?

— Технически, они работают и так, — замечает Стив осторожно.

— А практически при их использовании опять кого-нибудь из исследовательской группы закинет в другое время и пиши пропало, — хмурый Зимний появляется в кадре, потеснив Стива. Его пальцы измазаны машинным маслом, а Джим этому даже уже не удивляется.

Он точно знает, что раньше на родной планете Зимнего говорили «свинья везде грязь найдет», а сам Джим переиначил эту фразу на «Зимний всегда найдет, где измазаться маслом».

— Мистер Барнс, разве вы не должны сейчас заниматься починкой третьей залповой установки?

Джим подпирает рукой щеку и вздыхает устало. Вопрос почти риторический, потому что после перевода на «Энтерпрайз» Зимний и Стив не могли обойтись друг без друга больше нескольких часов и постоянно находили предлоги, чтобы побыть рядом, благо ремонтная служба и инженерная достаточно плотно сотрудничали на регулярной основе.

— Третья залповая исправна, как и седьмая. Ваши данные устарели, капитан, — Зимний оттирает пятна масла с пальцев замызганной тряпкой, а Джиму хочется фыркнуть — словно тот все еще на своей планете, где никто не знает о звуковом душе и прочих радостях прогресса. — Но я не рекомендовал бы пользоваться транспортаторами ближайшую неделю, и, кстати, докладываю о неисправности двигателей трех шаттлов из десяти.

— Что? Какая еще неисправность? — Джим выпрямляется в кресле и хлопает по подлокотнику раздраженно, когда Зимний пожимает плечами. — Мистер Барнс, разве вы не должны были доложить об этом в соответствии с уставом?

— А я и доложил. Падд с отчетом должен быть у коммандера. Если он еще до вас не дошел, то это не моя проблема, — Зимний сжимает губы в полоску, а Джим жалеет, что не может хорошенько треснуть ему как в старые добрые времена, когда можно было разбить Зимнему лицо и не получить за это выговор с занесением в личное дело.

— Ладно, работайте давайте, — Джим обрывает связь, буркнув раздраженно, — Ухура, ты вызвала Боунза?

— Я тебе девочка на побегушках, носиться на мостик ради твоего каприза? — Даже по голосу Джим понимает, что Боунз раздражен — впрочем, как и всегда. — У меня там Скотти с ожогами рук, что тебе?

— Доктор Маккой, отчитайтесь о состоянии тяжелого больного, находящегося в вашей юрисдикции, — Джим цедит сквозь зубы, потому что подобный бардак начинает ему надоедать. Боунз замирает слева от его кресла и хмурится, прежде чем ответить на вопрос.

— Больной Монгомери Скотт погружен в сон, пострадавшие кожные покровы обработаны регенератором, общее состояние удовлетворительно. К сожалению, остальное вы не поймете, капитан, — Боунз сверкает глазами, а Джим снова вздыхает.

Как так получилось, что они все разругались? Чертова неизвестная планетка и пятилетняя миссия за пределами изученного квадранта. Джим разглядывает странную планету, на орбите которой они находятся уже не первый день, и остро ощущает дежавю — точно такая же ситуация была, когда их выбросило неизвестно куда, а его самого закинуло в прошлое. Не самые лучшие воспоминания в его жизни, поэтому Джим старательно от них отмахивается, но в этот раз точно не собирается терять осторожность.

— Капитан, только что поступили сведения, что аномалия исчезла и с южного полушария планеты, а наши сканеры зафиксировали среди всех строений единственную гуманоидную форму жизни, — Спок встает по правую руку от Джима, а тот хмурится. — Мы можем рискнуть и поднять это создание на корабль, если вы не хотите спускать исследовательскую группу на поверхность с помощью транспортатора.

Джим потирает бровь рассеянным жестом и думает, что действительно проще и безопаснее будет поднять неизвестное существо к ним на корабль, чем рисковать членами экипажа и спускать их на поверхность.

— Лейтенант, свяжитесь еще раз с мистером Роджерсом, — Джим кивает Ухуре, а потом замечает внимательные взгляды Спока и Боунза, — что?

— Это опасно, Джим.

— Капитан, Первая директива гласит…

— Я прекрасно знаю, что там гласит первая директива и устав, и другие бесполезные прямо сейчас документы Звездного Флота, — Джим отмахивается от них раздраженно. — Разве это не странно, что на планете больше никого нет? Столько развалин городов, следы другой цивилизации, от которой остался только один индивид. Что произошло?

— Оно могло всех сожрать, ты об этом не думаешь? — Боунз как обычно придумывает самый мрачный из возможных сценариев, но Джим смотрит на него скептически. — Или это все огромная ловушка, а на самом деле планета живая и вот-вот затянет нас в локальную черную дыру.

— Вот это воображение, — Джим восхищенно ухмыляется, — хочешь, Спок объяснит тебе, почему подобное маловероятно? С выкладками из теории вероятности, например?

— Спасибо, обойдусь без теории.

— Мистер Роджерс, наведитесь на живое существо, которое засекли наши сканеры, и транспортируйте его в камеру заключения. Ее стены точно выдержат любое воздействие, — Джим смотрит на Боунза со Споком, а те кивают согласно. Стив на экране сжимает губы, словно ему это не нравится, но приказ есть приказ.

— Как скажете, капитан. Свяжусь с мостиком после завершения задания.

Джим вскакивает на ноги, радостный оттого, что можно хоть ненадолго покинуть опостылевший мостик, а Спок вместе с Боунзом сразу следуют за ним, но хотя бы не пилят его своими нудными разговорами об осторожности. Джим, конечно, понимает, что для беспокойства полно причин, но совершенно не хочет становиться объектом их заботы — до сих пор помнит, как его отстранили от командования «Энтерпрайз» из-за мозгов, взбитых как хороший молочный коктейль.

В турболифте висит почти осязаемая тишина, но Джим не торопится ее нарушать, а стоит, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Он развлекает себя попытками придумать, кого же сейчас поднимают на корабль. Эта планета М-класса действительно очень похожа и на Терру, и на родную планету Стива и Зимнего, вплоть до состава атмосферы, давления, температуры и прочих вещей, учет которым ведет научный отдел Спока. А значит, скорее всего живое существо окажется привычным Джима человеком, по крайней мере, он на это рассчитывает.

— Это может быть чудовище, которое сметет все наши хваленые стены, как картонные. Убьет тебя, меня и даже Спок его не остановит, — Боунз бурчит себе под нос, удерживая дистанцию в шаг и оставаясь за левым плечом Джима.

Спок оставляет свое мнение при себе, а Джим только фыркает на пессимизм, с которым за десять с лишним лет успел смириться. Они следуют по широкому коридору палубы, залитому светом, к отсеку, где обычно содержатся заключенные. Сигнал комма оповещает о входящем звонке, и Джим отвечает на вызов, не прекращая движения.

— Капитан, субъект транспортирован во второй отсек, охрана усилена, будьте осторожны.

— Принято, мистер Роджерс, — Джим краем глаза замечает, как переглядываются Боунз со Споком, но идет дальше. Теперь его мысли не столь радужны, раз уж даже Стив просит его не лезть вперед и позволить безопасникам выполнять свою работу. — Спок, фазер в режим оглушения, — внезапно он решает перестраховаться и снимает свое оружие с пояса, выставляя нужный режим.

Боунз достает свой потрепанный трикодер, который не согласился поменять, когда Терра обновляла все комплектующие «Энтерпрайз», и дальше к камерам они двигаются во всеоружии. Энсин, фамилию которого Джим забыл, встречает их удивленными взглядами, словно даже не заметил, что в одной из камер появился новый изолированный. Роджерс, сам того не зная, выбрал тот самый изолятор, в котором держали Хана, а после и самого Джима с Зимним, когда Спок еще не добился от них согласия на мелдинг. А сейчас на них смотрит молодая женщина в странных металлических доспехах, которые почти не прикрывают тела. Джим выгибает бровь, быстро разглядывая и длинные темные волосы, и диадему на лбу, и наручи, и корсет, и странную, короткую юбку, и даже высокие туфли, каблуки которых вряд ли отличаются особым удобством. От вида женщины попахивает каким-то варварством, а длинный меч, удерживаемый ею перед собой в защитной стойке, лишь усиливает это впечатление.

— Это точно не чудовище, — Джим говорит, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному, но Боунз за его спиной согласно мычит, а женщина за прозрачной стеной вздрагивает и смотрит на них зло, а потом ее лицо бледнеет, и она делает шаг назад, словно видит перед собой призрака.

— Стив?

Джим озирается, подумав, что Роджерс тоже решил присутствовать рядом с ними, но их все еще четверо, и его удивление растет.

— Меня зовут Джеймс Кирк, я капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз», мы выполняем миротворческую гуманитарную миссию. Если бы вы могли…

— Ты выглядишь точно как Стив Тревор. Как такое возможно? Кто вы такие? — женщина продолжает отступать до тех пор, пока не упирается в стену.

— Я точно не Стив Тревор, кем бы он ни был, так что ничем не могу тебе помочь. Но может ты расскажешь о себе и почему на планете нет никого кроме тебя? — Джим опускает фазер и слышит, как Спок тоже убирает оружие обратно на пояс.

— Арес уничтожил всех, — женщина сверкает глазами воинственно, словно ожидает от них сочувствия незнакомому Аресу, но Джим наоборот готов посочувствовать погибшим от рук неизвестного, но, видимо, очень сильного создания. — А потом я уничтожила его и осталась одна.

Джим сглатывает слюну, справедливо сомневаясь в том, что стены все же сумеют удержать женщину, сумевшую уничтожить того, кто убил население целой планеты.

— И все-таки, кто ты?

— Я Диана Принц, богиня мира, который не смогла спасти, — теперь она горько усмехается и опускает меч, словно у нее больше нет сил. — Зачем мне жить, если я потеряла всех? — Диана опускается на узкую койку и кажется даже теряет к ним интерес, вновь погрузившись в собственную скорбь.

— Как давно это произошло? — Джим осторожно подходит ближе и кивает Боунзу, тот сразу поднимает трикодер, сканируя Диану через стекло.

Любые сведения, которые они получат, будут занесены в отчет, особенно интересны характеристики того, кто обладал столь разрушительной силой.

— Не знаю, время замерло для меня в момент, когда Арес был уничтожен. Смысла в моей жизни не осталось, — Диана смотрит на него и сглатывает, словно до сих пор не может поверить в увиденное, — ты совсем как он, Джеймс Кирк, — и улыбается грустно.

— Ты можешь полететь с нами. С твоей силой ты бы пригодилась Звездному флоту. Будешь офицером через четыре года, капитаном через восемь. Знаешь, сколько планет нам надо спасти, но мы не успеваем, потому что не хватает людей?

Джим сам не понимает, зачем он все вываливает первой встречной, но не может остановиться, загораясь этой идеей, вдохновленный опытом, который уже есть. Даже те же Стив и Зимний прекрасно приспособились к новому миру, открывшемуся им после того гигантского провала, случившегося на похожей планете. И сама ситуация так похожа, что сложно удержаться и не позвать ее с собой — ведь Диана точно также не нужна здесь более. Зачем пустому миру одинокий страж?

— Джим, что ты несешь? У нас уже есть кучка ненормальных, не надо добавлять новых, — Боунз клещом впивается в его плечо, но Джим только скидывает его руку небрежно.

— Обещай, что подумаешь над моим предложением. Ведь тебе действительно не нужно больше здесь оставаться. Хорошо? — он смотрит Диане в глаза и не отстраняется пока она не кивает в ответ.

Когда они уходят по коридору к турболифту, Спок решает высказать свое мнение, без которого Джим бы прекрасно смог прожить, но что есть, то есть.

— Доктор прав, мисс Принц выглядит слишком опасной.

— Зато у нее мозги на месте и она не бросается на нас с ножом, как некоторые, не будем показывать пальцами, — Джим говорит в первую очередь про себя, ведь до сих пор не может простить, что приставил лезвие скальпеля к горлу Боунза, когда тот хотел ему помочь.

— Это весомый аргумент, капитан, но вы уверены?..

— Спок, я похож на сомневающегося человека? — Джим останавливается посреди коридора и смотрит пристально то на Спока, то на Боунза.

— Нет, капитан, — Джим даже не успевает улыбнуться облегченно, когда Спок продолжает совершенно спокойным тоном, — вы похожи на совершенно безумного человека, в голову которого пришла неясная мне мысль.

— Ты не помогаешь, Спок, — Джим фыркает и идет дальше к турболифту, мысленно рассчитывая перетащить на свою сторону Роджерса и Зимнего. Уж они-то должны его поддержать.

— Я бы не рассчитывал, что мистер Барнс скажет что-то другое, Джим. Ты совершенно с катушек съехал, — Боунз кажется даже достает трикодер, — на самом деле, тебе следует зайти в медотсек и пройти осмотр.

Джим сейчас как можно скорее хочет избавиться от компании, но кажется ему предстоит долго-долго слушать чужие выводы. Остается лишь смириться — если он хочет оставить Диану Принц на борту, придется утихомирить Боунза и всю остальную команду. Ладно, он и не с таким справлялся.


End file.
